DxD: The Demon Path
by Blazeo-Kun
Summary: In a different timeline, lots of changes could take place. Different personality and back story; different fates and future. For Issei, losing boosted gear was just one of the little things that changed. His role as the main character? Nonexistent. Memory? Erased. His humanity? Walked off the plank. All he only have now, is his limitless wealth, perverseness... and a twisted mind.
1. Prologue: No End In Sight

**=-[Prologue: No Ending In Sight]-=**

There he stood, the stale wind howling sinisterly around him. The bodies of his friends, comrades, lying all around him. Asia, Koneko, Akeno, Rias, Xenovia, Irina, Kiba, Gasper, and several more people he knows… even Cao Cao, Vali, his team, and Ophis.

Bloody.

Unmoving.

 _Dead._

His figure wobbled, him dropping to his knees on the rocky ground with a pained grunt. His eyes were crying, yet he was silent. Pain throbbed all around his body, yet he didn't feel anything.

"How… did this happen?" Issei looked up to a figure of a man. His white eyes bore through his very soul. A smudge of red was painted on his white cheek.

Was he the one who did this? Did this guy… kill them?

"You bastard…" His clean face contorted into anger. Issei slowly stood up, though he was still shaky. "What… have you done?!"

"…" The man's silver hair reflected the moonlight to Issei's body. "… You seem to have a misunderstanding, Red Dragon Emperor."

"What else…" His Balance Breaker armor slowly materialized around him. "could this mean?!"

"I don't associate myself to the weak." The man replied. The wind blew once again, his black cloak fluttering against the wind. "And they… are weak."

"DAMN YOU!" Issei's gauntleted hand smashed into the man's face, yet he didn't even budge an inch. But Issei didn't care. He was too busy being furious to even notice this fact.

After the fifth punch, the man stopped the boy's attack with his hand. A huge shockwave blew around the two, sending rocks and debris flying everywhere.

"They are weak, but you are strong." The white-haired man continued. "Strong enough…"

"SHUT UP!" He cocked his other hand back, sending another punch to the guy.

"… to kill them."

Issei stopped dead on his tracks.

"What… did you say?" His voice cracked like his crumbling mind. His armor started disappearing, revealing his bloody figure.

Blood that isn't his.

"I was watching you kill them." The man's cold voice brought him further down in his realization. "They kept calling out your name, hoping for you to hear them… but you never did."

"S-Stop…" Memories started flashing back inside his head.

' _Issei, please stop this!'_

' _Ise-kun!'_

' _Sekiryuutei…'_

Issei clutched his head in pain.

"You rampaged endlessly, destroying and killing anything in your path." The unknown guy walked passed him, and overlooked the dead bodies around them.

"First it was the cat. Then the blonde-sword user. You slew them like the weaklings they were, one by one… Until it was the redhead and the little black-haired girl that was remaining."

Issei knows those two. "Rias, and Ophis…"

The man glanced back at him. "They were the ones who suffered the most out of everybody. Probably because they're the ones who love you the most. Do you want to know how they died?"

"No…" The light behind Issei's eyes slowly diminished. "No…!"

"They kept on clinging to you until the end, whispering your name in your ears…" As if he didn't hear him, the man continued. "How much they love you, and that they were sorry for treating you like _that_ …"

' _Geez, Issei. You're horrible!'_

'… _The worst.'_

"Then you choked both of them to death." As soon as he said that, the despair-filled faces of Rias and Ophis flashed inside Issei's mind.

"NOOOOOOO!" Yelling to himself, tears endlessly flowed down from his eyes. His sorrow, guilt, all of his feelings; like his tears, it all began to leave his being. "WHY…! That can't be true… I would… never hurt them…"

The man faced his back, his face as emotionless as a picture. "You wished for power, didn't you? You've always berated yourself for being pathetic. But now you have that power."

As if mocking him, the heavens started crying in the form of rain.

"How does it feel to have _real_ power, Hyoddou Issei?" A roar of a thunder, then the pitter patter of the rainfall.

"If this was the power I've always wanted…" Issei's lifelessly muttered to himself. "then I wish I've stayed the weakling that I was before everything happened…"

"You're quite selfish, wishing left and right like that." The white-haired guy closed his eyes, wet strands of his hair cascading down on his face. "But you're too late. They're already dead."

The blood on Issei's hands was washed down by the rain, but the feeling of remorse inside him never vanished. He didn't even care to answer anymore.

"I can restart your life." Sitting beside him, he showed Issei a complex magic circle floating above his hand. "But some things will drastically change."

The brunette slowly turned his head towards the man. His face was wet with the rain, but the trails of tears were distinguishable as day and night. "… Will, they come back to life…?"

"Of course." He closed his hand, followed by the magic circle fading away. "But you're very being… no, Hyoddou Issei himself, will die. Essentially, you will be a different person in this next life. Do you stil—"

"Do it." Issei stood with his eyes foreshadowed. "I don't care what happens to me, or what you'll gain from this. Just do it."

"… Very well." The man also stood up. "Before we start, let me clear two things here. One, I am not going to gain anything from this. You'll probably forget about me along with your very self, but I will mention this just for formality."

"Second…" The magic circle before reappeared once again, but instead of the man's hand, it appeared below them in a twenty meter diameter. All of the bodies were effectively inside it too.

"This isn't a reborn or something along those lines. I'm transferring all of your memories, along with these people's, to another timeline. Though they will be okay since they're already dead, you, on the other hand, will be affected by your other self's personality. He might even dominate you and completely erase your existence. Do you still accept?"

"You've heard me one time." Issei's determination never faltered.

The man paused for a second, before grinning slightly.

"You children all have such similar eyes every time…" He whispered to himself. "Brace yourself."

The circle exploded in dazzling light of white and black. In a blink, the dead people and Issei vanished, but the man remained standing where he was.

"…" He looked behind him to see a gigantic dragon and a door in the middle of nowhere with the numbers '666' engraved on it.

"Thank you for waiting. Shall we start?"

 **=-Prologue End-=**

 **A/N:** Hello, DxD fandom. I'm Blazeo-kun, a weird author who has a thing for turning certain MCs into pricks and bastards. I've already started with Tatsumi from Akame ga Kiru, and now my new target is Issei~. Like all author, I also need the three basic needs to live in this treacherous planet: Inspiration, time, and reviews!

Now you might have some questions, so I'll save you some slacks and answer them now.

 **Possible Q #1:** Why is the chapter so short?  
 **Answer #1:** My writer self grew from a certain website where short prologues are the norm. Don't worry as I like to keep my actual chapters to be as long as 2,500 to 3,000 words. It's pretty short here, I know, but that's my limit. Sorry!

 **Possible Q #2:** Why is there an OC right off the bat? That's a huge turn-off, you know?  
 **Answer #2:** Yes, he is an OC, but he won't be appearing on the story anymore, unless a deus ex machina is needed. He also isn't a huge character within the story, so the best that he can make in terms of screen time would be some cameos. Maybe at the ending he'll officially appear, but he's more like a tool to set the OOC Issei. Sorry for calling you a tool, Sitri. (You can consult my profile for further answers regarding this topic.)

 **Possible Q #3:** Will Issei be OP?  
 **Answer #3:** Yes, though not in terms of destructive power. Rest assured, he'll 'curbstomp' every female enemy he'll have…

 **Possible Q #4:** Are all of your ANs as long as this one?  
 **Answer #4:** No, except if I have to announce some things.

 **Possible Q#5:** Lemonz?  
 **Answer #5:** I'm not a great writer like some here in this fandom, but I will try. It might be a bit disturbing though, considering Issei's new character…

 **Possible Q #6:** Do you have a beta-reader?  
 **Answer #6:** Sadly, no. I don't even know how that contract works… ehehe…

So that's that. See ya on the next chapter~!

 _ **Just remember. Everything I write is an illusion.  
**_ ~Blazeo-kun~


	2. Chapter 1: Warming Up

**Re-upload. Fixed missing line breaks. (2) Fixed some 'bugs'.**

 **=-[Chapter 1: Warming Up]-=**

Seven o'clock. Issei rises up from his bed while yawning. He looks at the standing mirror to his right, and smiles.

"Good morning, handsome." He raised his eyebrows a couple of times.

7:30 am. After eating his super fat-free diet for breakfast, he gets ready to go to school. He opens his door with a grin. "A good day to you, Kuoh. I'm going to bless you again by stepping foot above you."

Flowers and butterfly appear where he once stood. His sheer elegance and coolness was enough to distort reality and space itself, shaking even the gods watching him at this very second.

Of course, those were just his hallucination.

"Hello madam. You have such a nice looking dog." Issei closes his eyes while talking to a woman, smiling. "It is a good day to walk around, isn't it?"

"That's… my son." The woman deadpanned while glaring at him.

He brushes his hair while chuckling. "Ahaha. Goodbye then. Adieu." He nimbly dodges the stones thrown at his direction, continuing his walk towards Kuoh Academy.

It truly is a wonderful day for him. Issei normally doesn't act _this_ creepily, but he was in such a good mood that he even forgot his character. Who could blame him? He's transferring to Kuoh Academy, a school which was formerly an all-girls one. It recently got turned into co-ed, and boy, was Issei crying tears of happiness that time.

Of course, Issei isn't planning to be a Harem King or something stupid like that. He'd done that already before.

"So this is it, huh?" Issei looks up in front of the gate of his new school. It certainly looks grand, and he bets that it isn't anything less inside. He instantly noted the severe difference in girl-boy ratio from the students walking inside. From left to right, all he could see was boobs, butts, and smooth legs.

"Paradise…" He silently prayed to whoever god who gave this opportunity to him. "Thank you very much, kami-sama."

Several girls whispered to theirselves as they passed through the weird guy. He was muttering incoherent things while rubbing his palms together. It practically screams creepy to them.

"Excuse me." A tiny voice talked behind Issei, startling him. "You're blocking the way."

He looked behind him to see a trio of beautiful girls walking together. Issei instantly categorized them: One rich, pompous girl, one onee-san, and one loli. The loli was the one who talked to him.

Issei's breathing stopped. Something doesn't feel right about these girls. He had been with too many females to know which aren't the usual. It's the famed 'sixth-sense' of a legendary Casanova.

"Ah, sorry." Issei smiled at them while stepping to the side. The redhead nodded as they passed through. He caught the loli staring at him, but she looked away immediately.

His gaze followed them as they vanished inside the school. When they were gone, he went inside himself, shrugging. He'll check them out when he establishes his name here, just like his previous school.

"Hello." Issei made a simple wave in front of his new class, smiling. "My name is Issei. My close… friends call me Ise, but you can call me anything you like. I transferred from Maijima High because of reasons… and now here I am. I hope you'll treat me well here."

After a bow, the teacher instructed him to take a seat by the window, and started the class right away. Issei didn't miss the quiet murmurs of his classmate, particularly the females'.

"Hey, he looks kinda cute, don't you think?"

"But he has his blazer open. Maybe he's a delinquent…"

"Actually, doesn't he look like a pervert…? My skin scrawls when he looks at me…"

"No way! I think he's handsome."

' _Good.'_ Thought the brunette. _'My reputation's kind of balanced, but it's better than all of them labelling me names behind my back.'_ So far he's off to a good start. Getting 'known' here shouldn't be that hard.

Issei smiled to himself. "Who should be my first target…?"

* * *

Issei tuned out all of the teacher's rambling. He already learned these things when he was ten years old. After a few boring hours, class ended, and just as expected, he was surrounded by a number of his classmates.

"Hey, why don't you have a last name?" One guy asked.

"It's pretty complicated." Issei rubbed the back of his head. "Family problems."

"How old are you?" A daring girl asked from his side. "Are you single?"

"17… and yes. I guess I'm single." Issei lightly laughed at her.

They asked several mundane things some more, and before they knew it, it was already time to go home. One by one they bid him farewell, while the boy in question remained sitting on his table.

Issei was all alone now, silently watching the students flooding out of the school gates either by pair or alone. He took note of the girls who goes home without anybody, specifically his classmates. He had already mastered all of the girls' names, and out of 25 girls, 12 of them goes home alone.

"Chihiro, Mika, Ayano…" Issei muttered to himself while tapping his pen on his notebook. "… I should be finished with my whole class by the next Tuesday. After that, I won't have to take them one by one anymore. They'll be flocking to me. Hm hm…"

He also learned about the popular girls in the school. There was the 'Two Great Onee-sans', the 'School Mascot', 'The Student Council Duo', and some more. Turns out that the first two were the girls he met at the school gate, with the School Mascot being the loli kid. Issei does agree with the people calling them beauties. They certainly are worth their titles.

"… Maybe I should do this in a completely new way this time?" He talked to himself. "If I just want to spread my name for the meantime, maybe I should target those popular kids first. Yeah, I think that's pretty right…"

He continued pondering about this as he walked home, intently staring at his notes with a serious look. He didn't even see a familiar redhead looking at him from a window, or the white-haired loli tailing him.

And more importantly, the girl who was calling out to him.

"E-Excuse me! Are you Issei-san…?" Issei looked up to see a pretty black-haired girl in front of him, looking shy and fidgety under his gaze.

"Yes, that's me. What can I do for you?" Issei easily discerned the girl's act. She's trying to act like the shy and withdrawn type, but if he had to guess, her real character is the complete opposite of that.

"I-I've been actually watching you even from the time when you were just in Maijima High, and I've fallen in love with you ever since… P-Please go out with me!" She bowed lowly.

Now this is interesting. Issei never had a girl proposing to him, ever. It'd been always him doing that. Of course, nobody refused him, but still, this is quite different from that.

"I'd be happy to be your boyfriend." Issei smiled at her. "So, what's your name?"

"O-Oh, right! My name is Raynare." She pulled out a phone from her dress' pocket. "Here's my number, I'll be calling you tonight!"

' _Alright.'_ Issei closed his eyes. _'She isn't exactly in my school but… I should practice first before the real thing, right?'_

"Start…" Issei quietly whispered to himself while looking down. He looked up, his smile now gone.

"Calling me? You've been pretty bold to propose to me all of a sudden already. Why not push it to its limit?" He grinned. "How about you come to my house?"

"W-What?" Raynare took a step back. "B-But, isn't that a little too…"

"Fast?" The guy laughed. "You aren't seriously going to tell me that, right?"

The girl remained silent for a while, but Issei never backed down. "… Alright. But I'll just meet you, okay?"

"Sure." He shrugged.

The girl's smile faltered slightly, before she said goodbye to him. She hurriedly walked away from Issei, which made the boy laugh slightly.

"She's also a bit different like those three girls back at the school…" He continued his walk, humming. "And damn, she's pretty hot too. I wonder if she's still a virgin?"

Meanwhile, on a random bush, a certain hidden kitten was retreating from her hiding spot, and ran. Issei spared her a glance, but gave no chase.

"Welp, better take a bath before she arrives."

* * *

7:10 o'clock. The highschool freshman was idly waiting on his living room, randomly flipping through the channels on his flat screen TV. After he took a bath and brushed his teeth, Issei read Raynare's text on his cellphone, asking Issei's exact address. Issei gave it, wondering why she didn't ask it when they met at the bridge.

"Must have been too busy trying to get away from me." Grinning, he finally settled on the anime channel, watching Goku using Ultra Instinct against a bald man wearing a yellow jumpsuit…

The soft tune of his doorbell rang inside the house. Great, just when the show was about to reach its climax. Sighing, Issei turned off the TV and answered the door. He opened it to see Raynere, wearing a simple white and green dress, with a silver necklace as her sole accessory. She was also wearing a slightly transparent white fedora on her head.

"Yo." Issei smiled slightly, gesturing for the wide-eyed Raynare to snap back to reality. She was too focused on a certain subject to properly react to his greeting.

"I-Issei… I didn't know you were this…" She looked up at the three-floor mansion in front of her. "… rich. Even the gate back there was automated. It just asked me my name and it opened."

"Rich? Not really." He shrugged, staring at the huge fountain behind Raynare. And the plant-maze on either side of the road connecting his front yard to the gate some hundred meters away from here.

He also didn't forget to mention to himself that the road was made up of pure marble.

"Just a bit fortunate?" Issei snorted. "Anyway, come inside. If you're going to be my girlfriend, then you better get used to this." He left the door open and went back inside himself. Raynare quickly followed him, thinking that she might get lost in the gigantic mansion.

"Good evening, Raynare-sama." Several maids greeted the girl from either side of a red carpet. The huge room was lit up by a fancy chandelier in the ceiling, while two arcing stairs can be found on the left and right side. On the middle of the two, another fountain can be seen, the water coming out from the statue of a silver dragon head.

Issei was standing in front of the dragon fountain, smiling. "You can stop gawking now, really. Let's go up to the second floor. I have a bar there."

Raynare shyly walked towards him, her nervousness seemingly genuine now. Just when she passed the second pair of maids, the girl suddenly spoke to her.

"Raynare-sama, let me put your hat on a safe place while you're in Issei-sama's abode." She politely looked down while talking. The black-haired girl just nodded and handed her fedora. After that, she and Issei walked up the stairs, with the boy talking to her about random things.

"Here's a bell." Issei lend her a golden bell from his pocket. "Just ring it and one of the maids will attend you. You can ask them anything you want, and they'll do it." He grinned at the end while winking.

Raynare stared at him. Did he really mean that last one?

They went inside a dim room with a soothing music playing on the background. A bar can be seen on the far left side of the room, with several wines and concoctions lining up the shelves over the counter. Issei motioned her to take a seat on the chair by the counter, while he walked on the other side and grabbed some random bottles.

"Want some specific drinks?" He started mixing them inside a metal container, shaking it like a natural barista would. "I know a lot of combinations. Try me."

"Then… your best cocktail?" Raynare raised an eyebrow as Issei's eyes almost bulged.

"For a second there, I thought you were going to request something different…" He chuckled. "Cocktail huh? Sure."

Raynare began to recall her actual goal on coming here. _'I almost forgot I had to kill this guy… But that's strange, in the briefing, it said that he was just an idiotic pervert. They could have at least included the fact that he's actually a billionaire.'_ She internally tsk'ed.

"Here ya go." Issei handed her a glass of her drink, his eyes foreshadowed.

"Thank you." Raynare thought that the bar was a perfect place to kill him. Nobody was around, and the room should be sound-proof if it really is a bar. _'After I take a sip, I'll stab him with my spear. His guard will probably be lowered the most at that moment.'_ She nodded to herself as she stared at the drink.

She drank a little.

Holy energy began to appear on the girl's hand, slowly shaping itself in the form of a light spear. Raynare just have to throw it now, and he wouldn't even know what hit him.

"So? Does it taste good?" Issei's glowing red eyes flashed on her vision, mysteriously sending chills down her spine.

' _What am I waiting for?'_ Raynare asked herself. _'Come on, move! Throw it!'_

The spear clanged on the floor as it fell down.

"Raynare, are you okay~?" Issei's mockingly voice echoed around her. "Hey, hey~. Don't fall asleep in front of me now. I might do something to you if you do."

His smile grew wider.

' _What's…'_ Raynare slammed at the table, her eyelids getting heavier by the second. "What's happening…"

"Oh, would you look at this!" Issei pushed some kind of medicine bottle near her face. "I _accidentally_ put sleeping powder in your cocktail. Wow, I'm so clumsy!"

Raynare's last thoughts were confusion, before she drifted into a deep sleep.

' _The cocktail… was delicious…'_

 **=-…-=**

 _Tap. Tap._ An irritating feeling forced Raynare to wake up. Was Mittelt tapping her forehead again while she's sleeping? "Mittelt… curse you…"

"Who's Mittelt?"

Hearing a different voice, the fallen angel's eyes snapped open. The first thing she instantly noticed was that she was feeling weak. _Really_ weak. It was like that time when Kalawarner invited her to a party on her house, and she drank too much wine…

"Where am I?" Her eyes were still hazy, but it was starting to adjust now. The lighting here was dim, it only coming from a single source: the light bulb around her. Tight ropes were also keeping her bounded to a wooden table… _'Wait, what?!'_

She pulled and thrashed on her binding, but to no avail. She's just too weak right now. She could barely even lift her wings behind her. After she begrudgingly accepted that she won't be moving for a while, she remembered what happened before she fell asleep.

"… Issei!" She yelled out that cursed name. He drugged her drink and bounded her here.

"You rang?" Issei's gleeful face entered her vision, the guy stepping out from the darkness around the room. "You were out like a light with just a little amount of crushed sleeping pills. But maybe the sedatives also took part on that?"

Did she hear him right? Sedatives? Is that why she's feeling so weak right now?

"What are you going to do to me?" Raynare glared at the boy. He now knows that she's a fallen angel. Who knows what this guy will do to her?

"Oh, don't look at me like that." Issei brushed her look with a wave from his hand. "I haven't touched you yet. I'm a real gentleman, you know? And besides, doing a girl while she's sleeping is kind of underwhelming… they don't really react that much."

Raynare tuned him out after the first two sentences. Yet? Is he planning on molesting her?

"You pig! The moment the drug wears out, I'll freaking kill you!"

"So that's your real character huh? Sexy, sexy." Issei looked up and down at her, his smirk never disappearing.

He started walking towards the bounded girl. Each step seemed to shake Raynare's confidence to herself. She's here, helpless, powerless, and this guy just announced that he'll rape her. _'I… I'm feeling…'_

"Heh. You're expression changed quickly, Raynare. That terrified look pretty hot." He leaned in closer to her, feeling the shaking body of the raven-haired girl.

"F-Fuck you! Get away from me!" Issei never listened to her. His hands started snaking around her body, starting from her waist. "D-Don't touch me…!"

"Raynare, your skin's so soft…" He slowly hoisted up her white dress, and immediately went for his breasts. "And this breasts, too…"

"Hiiih…!" Raynare looked away, water pooling at the sides of her eyes. "Stop this! P-Please! Hey, stop this…"

He pulled the green fabric down, revealing her perky pink nipples. Issei kept his stare at Raynare's face as his played with the growing nub. Each time he flicks it, an unwanted moan escapes the girl's lips.

"Stop it! STOP IT!" Raynare was bawling now. Her previous prideful attitude was replaced with a sobbing, pathetic tone. "Please, stop this…!"

"I like that look, Raynare…" Issei licked her cheeks, then grinned. "Don't tell me you're a virgin? Aren't you supposed to be a fallen angel?"

"I… I'm saving this for my crush…" Raynare's meek voice answered him. "Please let me go… Th-This is for Azazel-sama… My first time, is only for him…"

"Well that's a problem now." Issei pulled down his black pants, revealing a throbbing penis to the girl. The sheer size of it was enough to silence Raynare. "This boy also wants you. Just forget about that guy."

"No! NO! Keep that thing away from me!" Raynare's voice hitched when she felt him dragging her panties down. She fruitlessly thrashed her feet at him, but he still managed to remove it at the end. He removed the ropes around her feet, spreading them wide open in front of him. As her last attempt, Raynare's tearful face feebly stared at Issei. "Please, I beg of you, don't…"

"Don't what?" Issei leaned closer again. "Tell me."

"D-Don't…" Raynare closed her eyes. "r-rape me…"

Issei smirked. "Here we go."

Raynare's eyes widen. "No… IYAAAA!"

All of a sudden, Issei's body was near her, while the feeling of pain weaved around her pelvis area. He actually did it. _'No, no… I even begged him, and he still did it…'_

"This isn't happening…" Raynare slowly shook her head. "This, can't be happening…"

Issei kissed her, continuing his piston motion above her.

"Raynare, you're so tight… you're definitely a virgin." Issei looked down where they're connected to see the trails of blood around his dick. "You weren't kidding."

"I wasn't… You stole, my first time…" Raynare's despair-filled face continued on looking at him.

"Shh." After silencing her with his French kiss, he started going inside her again. The feeling of her pussy around his member was amazing. He subconsciously compared her to the rest of the girls he had bed, and she was easily the best.

Her vagina squelched with an erotic sound each time he goes inside, while it seem to suck him in when he pulls out. Issei also love the feeling of her smooth legs against his hand. The best part of this scene was Raynare's broken look. Crying, with her eyes looking lifeless as a dead fish.

"Nnn, nya, no… Azazel-sama, help me…" Raynare continued on whispering to herself in between her moans. "Azazel-sama, I love you, I love you…"

Issei grinned at that. Is she imagining him to be this Azazel guy? She must be really on the ropes now. Just a simple push and she'll fall apart like a domino.

"I'm not Azazel, Raynare. I am Issei." He gently rubbed her head, his movement never stopping.

"I…ssei?" Raynare blinked. "Issei… sama…"

"Yes." Issei groped her left breast while he played with her clitoris. This made the girl yelp in pleasure.

"Ahhn~! Hyaa, haahhnn… Issei, sama, you're dick is going inside me…" Raynare slowly smiled, the blush on her face deepening. "And it feels so good, even though it's my first time… Ah, ah, ah…"

"I'm going to cum inside you." Issei whispered in her ears.

"Inside…?" Raynare hugged him with her legs, with the girl smiling erotically at him. "Yes, yes, please! My crush's semen, flowing inside me… Give it to me, please~…"

"Here it comes, Raynare…" Issei's thrust grew faster, inciting the fallen angel to moan rapidly below him.

"Oh, yesh, yesh, mashter's cum…" With a final push, Issei hilted himself to the deepest part of Raynare, his semen flowing continuously inside the girl's womb. "Ahhhh~! Thank you, mashter~!" In just five seconds, excess cum was already spilling out in her pussy, drenching the wooden table below them. Issei slowly pulled out of the girl's dripping cunt and spurted some more in her tummy, chest and face.

Raynare touched the thick white liquid near her lips, and brought it inside her mouth. "Mmm… Sshoo, delicious… mashter's…" After that, either mentally or physically, Raynare passed out from exhaustion.

"Hehehe." Issei sat back on his butt while laughing to himself. "This is too easy. Guess I haven't lost my edge."

 **=-=-Later That Day-=-=**

7:30 am. One Issei was happily skipping towards his new school. "Damn. So angels, fallen angels and devils actually exist?"

' _If all the girls there are as hot as Raynare, then this might be just interesting for me.'_

Last night, after his 'interrogation' with the drugged Raynare, she spouted some things when she was begging to him for a release. Something about the great holy war and things. Not only did he fill his sexual needs last night, he also learned something new. It was definitely a great night.

His head bobbed up and down to the beat of the music in his earphone, though his mind was still preoccupied by his less savory thoughts.

"Hmm hm, hm hm…" Issei was just humming to himself when he bumped into someone. He swears that it was just an accident. He wasn't planning on triggering some flags so early in the morning just yet!

But he was even more surprised when he noticed that he was the only one who stumbled back. The other person didn't even budge an inch.

"…" Bright yellow eyes stared back at him. "Look where you're going."

' _Oh, it's the School Mascot.'_ Issei mentally said. "Sorry about that."

Now that he's near her, he can definitely say it. This girl is unnatural. She smells different, feels different, and looks different…? Anyhow, she must be either an angel or devil. Her scent doesn't smell like Raynare's, who was a fallen angel.

She walked passed him and unto the nearby convenience shop. Issei didn't wait for her to get out, as she wasn't a target… for now. At the meantime, he wants to identify all of the supernatural students in his school. That loli was out of his list now, so one down.

 **=-…-=**

"President." Koneko talked through her phone inside the restroom. "Issei is still alive."

"He is…?" Rias Gremory answered, her voice skeptic. "Anything else?"

Koneko subconsciously pinched her nose. "He stinks of fallen angels."

 **=-[Chapter End]-=**

 **A/N:** Let's start the first chapter with a huge one! Sadly, later chapters won't be as long as this, as I'll be following my limit by now (2,500 to 3,000 words). If you're wondering, this chapter's actual word count is 3,950.

I've also given you a taste of my 'lemon'… lel. So, how was it? It was pretty tame for me, but I don't know about you guys. I don't want to receive blame mails about scarring their minds with a horrific NTR scene.

Bye bye for now.

 _ **Just remember. Everything I write is an illusion.  
**_ ~Blazeo-kun~


	3. Chapter 2: Who's The Best Info Gatherer?

**Re-upload. Fixed missingnlines breaks. Fixed some 'bugs'.**

 **=[Chapter 2: Who's The Best Info Gatherer?]=**

Kuoh Private Academy. Here reside the devils in charge of the whole Kuoh area, who are the Gremory and Sitri family. The Gremory's are famous for treating their servants like one of their family, and for also possessing the Power of Destruction. In short, this particular household is a big shot in the underworld, same to the Sitri clan.

Right now, the said Gremory living here in Kuoh was sitting on her chair while reading the reports she have from her various servants. Her attention was mostly on her rook's though, the one who was assigned to keep an eye on a suspicious individual.

The man, known only as Issei, was an enigma. His personality was far from that as he was quite… sociable, but the information they were able to gather about him was barely anything. It's as if his very existence was a just a simple glitch; an entity that wasn't supposed to be here in the first place.

The only things they've learned were his age, address, and previous junior high school. A seventeen-years old boy who lives alone on a certain street here in Kuoh, and attended a faraway school called Maijima High.

The redhead sighed deeply. _'To think that someone could be as mysterious as him.'_

Rias had checked him if there was a Sacred Gear inside him, but found none. She would have just categorized him as one of the normal male lots around Kuoh Academy, but her rook, Koneko, said otherwise.

"We must watch over him." The girl spoke to her this morning. "His aura is… different."

This fact picked her attention. Only a select few things manages to attract Koneko's attentions, them being sweets. For her to notice a random normal guy was unheard of. Just to be sure, she checked Issei again when he was going home yesterday, but there was really nothing. Even if there's the possibility that he's hiding it, a residual magic from his barrier should be felt by her. But he was really clean of anything supernatural. He's a bona fide average joe.

Of course, she still hasn't met him. These were just her observations.

Today was another day for them. Just like yesterday, Koneko incessantly stalked the guy, waiting for something, anything. What made this guy special to Koneko? Rias couldn't think of anything.

Just earlier, she received a call from the white-haired girl about her latest report. It made her ponder why the boy was still alive even after being targeted by the fallen angels, but she was more concerned that Koneko could be poking her nose into something that she shouldn't. As her master, Rias was worried.

' _If I could just take her interest away from that boy.'_ Then a light bulb appeared above her head.

"Hello, Koneko?" Rias tapped the magic circle in her ears. "Can you come over here in the club room? I need you to do something for me."

"But president…" Koneko almost whined. "He survived that fallen angel. He's definitely suspicious."

"Koneko, maybe the fallen angels realized that he isn't a wielder of a Sacred Gear and lost interest on him." Rias tried to reason with the girl. "You need to take a rest with that guy, Koneko. You must have felt someone else when we ran past him yesterday."

"That's…" Rias heard the girl sigh. "Okay…"

"Alright. I'll be waiting for you here."

"…" Silence answered her.

"Koneko?" Rias made sure that the call was still active. It is.

"Yes. I'm on my way." Her voice was quieter than normal for the girl. Rias dismissed this as simple fatigue.

They're conversation ended with a click. Now that Rias was alone to herself again, she started stressing about other annoying things again.

"I still don't know what to do with Raiser…"

They're fated match is almost coming, and she still hasn't found a strong addition for her team. If this goes on without her finding any help, she'll surely lose against that stupid chicken, no matter what she does.

' _If I could just find someone strong enough to fight Raiser…'_

* * *

Issei randomly sneezed while eating his lunch box. _'Is somebody talking about me again?'_ That shouldn't be right. He hasn't even spread his name yet.

Right now, the boy was eating at the rooftop of the school alone. Normally, going to the rooftop is forbidden, but some strings being pulled fixed that in a second. Why would he eat here of all places though?

"Hm…" Issei munched on his tempura as he watched a certain redhead looking for someone. Not long after, he also saw the School Mascot he had bumped with earlier. They were talking for a minute, then went inside the old school building.

It looks like he chose this particular place because of its high vantage position. It _is_ great for watching everything happening below the school grounds.

From what he heard from his classmates, the white-haired loli, Tojou Koneko, was a member of the Occult Research Club, or ORC for short. The Two Great Onee-sans were also the president and vice-president in that club, with another man being the last member.

"They're chupernachurals. I'm chure of it." Issei nodded to himself, rice falling out of his mouth as he talked. He gulped it all down it one go. "Ah, that hit the spot."

He doesn't really have any evidence. Just intuition.

Or maybe he just suddenly lost interest on his current task again. He _is_ lazy sometimes.

Issei pulled out a flip phone and pressed a speed dial, then talked. "Hello. Yeah yeah, it's me. I need nine secret cameras, two dozen love letters with the usual design, and five-hundred thousand yen. Hmhm, I'll take it at the usual place, yeah. See ya."

Though his plans were altered for a bit, Issei still have his original mission, which is getting known here. For now, he's going to set up some secret cameras in Ayumi's and the Mika and Miku twins' house, forge some black mail threats in disguise of love letters, and some money for buying off the easy ones.

"This shouldn't be that long. I bet I'll be finished by yesterday setting everything up." He muttered to himself. "Then I'll get back with this supernatural business."

' _I'm such a busy guy.'_ He snorted, then went back inside the rooftop door.

* * *

Koneko quietly walked alongside her president. Rias was talking to her about something, but the white-haired girl's thought were somewhere else.

' _I'm sure of it.'_ Koneko thought to herself. _'It must be my nekomimi's instinct. I still don't like that side of me, but… I'm a bit thankful for it now.'_

Nekomata and Nekomimi youkais have a special sense in detecting an individual's soul, or more specifically its purity. To them, kind and positive people makes them feel comfortable when they're near the said people, but those with less pleasant personalities could, at worst, make them shiver in fear.

Issei was a special case. She doesn't feel uncomfortable around him, like he was actually someone close she knows, but at the same time she fears him. The latter reaction indicates that her nekomimi side is telling her that he isn't a nice person.

' _Is he a murderer?'_ Koneko tried to guess his true nature. _'No, that isn't it. Stray devils are psychotic killers, but they do not make me fear them.'_

One conclusion appeared inside her mind.

' _He's something… worse.'_

"Koneko?" Rias put a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder, snapping her back to reality. "Were you listening to me?"

"… Sorry." Koneko looked down.

Rias smiled at her. "It's okay. I didn't really say anything important. But now I will, so please listen."

The lithe girl nodded, looking at her in attention.

"I was thinking about training Gasper myself… Since we really need all the help we can get." Her voice lowered at the second part.

Koneko gave it a thought. "Will Gasper come out though?"

"I was planning to talk to him, but I don't really know what to say other than I'm desperate…" Koneko could see it in her president's eyes. She relly hates Raiser, and Koneko does too. Everyone does. But the fact that he can back up his ego is still true.

"I…" Koneko looked at the door. "I will try to talk to him tomorrow."

"You will?" Rias smiled brightly at her. "Thank you. You've been a great friend to Gasper, I hope he'll listen to you."

"We don't have afternoon classes tomorrow, so I'll be free." Koneko rubbed Rias' back. "Don't worry president… We'll get through this."

"T-Thank you, Koneko." The redhead hugged Koneko, tearing up a little. She was truly desperate and cornered. Winning against the ace of the legendary immortal Phenex family is almost impossible, after all.

 **=-That Night; Abandoned Church-=**

Mittelt hasn't been in this group for long, but she was damn sure that she knows well every member in their fallen angel group. Dohnaseek, the grumpy old guy. Kalawarner, the bitchy mama. Her of course, the adorable little girl, and lastly, Raynare, the figurehead and leader.

Though Raynare was quite sadistic and unlikable at first, she actually _cares_ to those she's close with. Like her, for example. She's like a big sister to her that she had always wanted. She's still evil though.

It had been a day since they cancelled their assassination mission with that Issei guy. Turns out that he doesn't actually have a sacred gear. It was quite lucky too that Raynare hasn't killed him yet last night. Cleaning up after an assassination is quite the workload, after all. It was a mystery why Raynare went back in the morning though, and not immediately after they called her last night.

But since then, Raynare had been acting a little different. Strange, even. She would whimper randomly, and even just cry all of a sudden. Raynare always tell them that she just wasn't feeling well though.

That was a load of bull, Mittelt knows. She heard her crying and laughing in her room an hour ago.

"Hello, Raynare?" Mittelt knocked on her door. Though they were living underground below the church, they still have proper rooms. Kalawarner won't last otherwise.

Now it was midnight, and Mittelt was too worked up with Raynare to fall asleep. She thought that talking about it with the said girl would be better than just rolling around in her bed.

So here she is now, waiting for a reply on the other side of the door. She was surprised when the door opened after she knocked on it. Looking inside, she saw that nobody was in there. She checked the CR. Nothing.

"Where's that girl?" Mittelt put a hand in her waist. Here she's worrying about her, but she wasn't even here in her room. How is she supposed to sleep now?

'…' Mittelt thought of a devious idea. Smiling, she crept towards Raynare's drawers while her finger wiggled. _'A simple inspection wouldn't hurt, right?'_

Mittelt fell from the heaven because of her over curiosity, as you can see.

She pulled drawer number one. Underwears.

Another drawer. _'Love letters? Must be from some of the priests. Idiots.'_ Mittelt giggled.

She looked under Raynare's bed to see a black box. Barely grabbing it from its position, she marvelled on it like the curious little kid she is.

"Oh oh, I know this. This is where she hides her adult books, right?" Mittelt stopped herself from laughing loudly, lest she wakes Kalawarner next door. Smiling, she slowly open it up…

The first things that she saw were the pictures. It must have been over a dozen, all showing a certain black-haired fallen angel. But it wasn't just normal pictures.

Mittelt's shaky hands grabbed rectangular pictures, looking closely at the first one. It was a picture of Raynare bounded by ropes, her eyes looking up in pure ecstasy. Her tongue was out while she was leaking something that isn't pee from her pussy.

The second one was a picture of her sucking someone's dick while smiling. The picture was taken from above, while the girl was looking up cutely.

The next one showed Raynare making two peace signs while smiling erotically, her legs spread open with a dick inside her. Like the last one, the picture was probably taken by the guy with Raynare.

All of the pictures were the same, each looking more depraved and erotic than the last one. Mittelt was shaking, but she couldn't stop herself from looking at the next one.

"T-This is…" Mittelt felt a bead of sweat ran down on her forehead. "This is Raynare… right?"

As if snapping from her trance, she threw the pictures back at the box, and crawled back away from it. _'What was that?! R-Raynare…'_

"I… didn't see anything." Mittelt stood up, blinking. She wobbled back outside the room, and towards hers. "I didn't see anything…"

Looks like she wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

 **=-…-=**

Raynare stood right next to her open box, her face expressionless. She grabbed a bell from inside the box, and rang it.

"…" All of a sudden, a girl wearing a skimpy maid's uniform appeared behind her. "Yes, Raynare-sama?"

"Tell Issei-kun that he might be interested in a girl I know…"

The maid smiled. "I'm sure he will."

 **=-The next day; Morning Classes-=**

"Yamada Miku?" The female teacher tried calling the class president, but was surprised to find that the said girl was absent. "Why is she absent?"

"Teacher!" One girl raised her hand. "Mika-san is also absent. They didn't send any note though…"

"That's… surprising. The twins were the only ones with the perfect attendance in the whole second years." The middle-aged woman frowned. "Is anybody also absent?"

"Kawashima Ayumi is also absent, ma'am." Another boy said. He glances at the vacant seat next to him.

"Maybe they caught a cold, or something." A smirking Issei suggested. "Since both the class representative and the vice-president are absent, I can be the one to check them at their house."

"Oh, that would be nice Issei-kun. You can check them this afternoon. I'll talk with the other teachers to exempt you later."

"Yes." Issei nodded.

Like usual, Issei didn't really pay any attention with the lesson, and just watched the happenings at the school grounds by the window to his left. During lunch break, Issei spent his time at his usual place, watching, noting, and analyzing everything. From the girls' hobbies, their friend circles, or even their favourite gossiping topics. Lip-reading really _is_ convenient.

His eyes fell down to a lone Rias sitting at a bench behind a particularly large tree. It was a great hiding spot from the student masses, as the tree blocked it from most angles. Luckily, Issei's angle wasn't.

She looked really troubled, depressed even. There was nobody near her. _'So she wanted to be left alone. Did something happen?'_

It was probably just by chance, but their eyes met after Issei stared at her for too long. Now that she's looking at him, Issei could finally see the tears in her eyes. _'She's crying, huh…'_

Issei gave her something more to think with a certain gesture…

 **=-…-=**

Rias was confused why that man, Issei, was staring at her. Sure, males' stares aren't something new to her, but Issei's was different. Maybe it's got something to do with his piercing eyes, or his straight-line mouth.

Then she saw him pull a gesture. He put two pointed fingers at either side of his forehead while grinning. He was gesturing a horn.

That sent her mind running in miles. _'Horns? Stereotypic devils. They have it. Does he know I'm a devil? How? He's just a normal human! But-'_

His grin grew wider. Rias realized that he was smiling at her confused expression. Her face contorted into anger, but before she could march her way towards there, Koneko approached her from her side.

"President." Rias was surprised to hear the little girl. "I've finished talking with Gasper…"

"O-Oh, Koneko." The message Koneko said started processing inside her mind. "Wait, didn't you just enter some minutes ago?"

"Yes…" Koneko looked troubled. "Gasper refused to come out, even when I told him the situation."

"B-But…" All colors drained away from Rias' face. That means she's doomed. Her only hope to fight Raiser was never coming. "That's…" She started crying again.

"Gasper said that an evil presence is within the school…" koneko continued. "It's scaring him, so he can't get out."

"At this rate, I'll be forced to marry that disgusting man…" Rias' lips trembled. "I, I don't want that…"

Koneko didn't answer. It's not like she have anything comforting to say, anyway.

"Oh, Koneko…" Rias kneeled at the ground while burying her face in her palms. "What am I going to do now?"

"President…" The lithe girl hugged her dismayed senior. Even if they still trained, the fact that Raiser's immortality is still there will make all their efforts be in vain. _'President can't marry that man… But… what can we do now?...'_

 **=-…-=**

"President." Issei finished reading their conversation with just lip-reading. "So this Rias is in desperate need of something, so that she wouldn't be forced to marry a guy that she hates."

That opens up a lot of opportunities for easy breaking with Rias. He could use it to get close with the girl, offer her a fake hand, then drag her even deeper with him. _'Sounds like a plan.'_

"Hello, Raynare?" He once again pulled out his phone. "Sorry, can you be the one to 'check' my targets for now? Yes, there's something more urgent I need to work with. Yes, their address is…"

Some minutes later, Issei was ready to end the call, but then he remembered something. "Oh, and one last thing Raynare. How old is that Mittelt girl?"

"Oh, that young?..." He let out a terrifying grin. His previous smiles weren't even comparable with this one. "… That's nice."

 **=-Chapter End-=**

 **Taskbook of the day:**

 **FINISHED  
Continue analyzing everyone  
Set the blackmail materials and cameras **

**IN PROGRESS  
'Help' Rias with her problem  
Meet up with a certain loli fallen angel  
Spoil Raynare**

 **CANCELLED  
Finish Mika, Miku and Ayumi this afternoon**

 _ **Just remember. Everything I write is an illusion.  
**_ ~Blazeo-kun~


	4. Chapter 3: Glimpse of the Future

**A/N:** Just a quick advertisement…

Are you a writer, and wish to have a proper reviewer check your story? Just send me a pm, and when I go online next time I'll be sure to read a few chapters of your story and give you a constructive review. Since I'm currently on DxD fandom, I'll be focusing on DxD fics, but if you mention another fandom which I know, then I'll check it out sometime too.

If you're just a fan of a specific writer, you can tell them about this review thingy I'm doing. That's all.

 **=[Chapter 3: Glimpse Of The Future]=**

Akeno had just heard what Rias and Koneko were doing earlier. Even she couldn't help but to feel cornered, what with her master being forced into something like that. If she could have just switched herself with Rias, she would have done that weeks ago already.

"This is quite the predicament…" Kiba, who was sitting on one of the couches at the ORC room, muttered. The two were alone inside the room, both feeling depressed. Just then, they heard a knock on the front door.

"Anybody home?" A familiar voice called out to the two.

Kiba, who was the nearest, answered the door while forcing a smile on his face. "Good afternoon, what can I…"

"Yeah, yeah. I just want to say that I wanna join the ORC." Issei waved a hand dismissively. "Lately, I've been fond with the idea of supernatural, and the ORC seems perfect place to learn something, in more ways than one…"

"Ah, you want to be a member?" Kiba said in surprise. He let the boy in and closed the door. "Sit there while I call the president."

"Thanks." Issei nodded then made himself feel at home. He glanced at Akeno and smiled. The older girl smiled back in courtesy.

The blonde boy left the room, leaving Akeno and Issei alone to themselves. Not wanting it to be an awkward silence, Akeno tried talking to the boy. "Are you sure that you want to join the ORC?"

"Yes. Though I'm not joining because I want to." Issei shrugged. "From what I hear, you guys are in dire need of help with something, yeah?"

Akeno stiffened upon hearing that. "No, we aren't." 

"Oh, don't be like that. I know you need help. _My_ help. And I'm feeling generous right now, so I'll do what I can to help you." The brunette grinned at the black-haired girl. "Interest-free, guaranteed."

Akeno stayed silent for a while. "Are you… aware of what the ORC really is?"

"Not exactly, but I do know you guys aren't human." The door opened as soon as Issei finished his sentence. Rias, accompanied by Kiba, went inside. Her eyes were a bit red from the sides.

When Rias passed through Akeno, the black-haired girl leaned in to Rias' ear, whispering something. Shortly after, Rias promptly turned around to face Issei.

"You know about the supernatural world?" Rias stared at her. Kiba widened his eyes upon hearing this.

Issei just smiled at her. "Yes. I'm surprised you haven't heard that yet, since you're little cat seems to like stalking me whenever I go."

' _He also knows that Koneko had been watching him…'_ Rias thought in shock. "W-We're sorry about that, but our job is to monitor suspicious individuals in our home base…" She realized something. _'So Koneko was right, he really is something.'_

"Suspicious? That hurts." He feigned a hurt expression. "Oh well. Forget about that. So just like I said before, I wanted to join the ORC, but just so I can freely come here and help you."

"May I ask what are you? If that's not rude." Akeno interjected while sitting at the sofa. Kiba sat beside her. "Because I can't seem to sense anything from you…"

"Well, of course you won't. I'm just a human." Issei declared, surprising the three again.

"Wh-What?" Rias widened her eyes. "But how did you know we're devils?"

"I don't. You just confirmed that." He smirked at Rias' shocked expression. "Don't worry. I _will_ help you, even if I'm just a… normal, human." He chortled at the end.

Rias narrowed her eyes. She doesn't like this guy. "How could you possibly help us? I need somebody to defeat an immortal opponent. It's practically impossible."

Issei raised an eyebrow. "No one's immortal. But elaborate, please."

Rias and Akeno looked at each other, while Kiba merely sighed. In normal circumstances, they wouldn't freely tell a human about these things. But Rias needed help. And she will get it, no matter what.

"I see…" Issei nodded his head. "So basically, you just need to get rid of this Raiser guy, right?"

"'Just'? He's immortal! How can you possibly defeat him?!" Rias stood up, yelling. Kiba pushed her back down to calm her.

"President, take it easy." Kiba rubbed her back.

"Like I've said, _president_ ," he raised a finger. "no one's immortal. Two, it's pretty easy, actually. And three, you wouldn't mind working with fallen angels, do you?"

"The fallen angels?" Akeno froze up.

"Yes. The match isn't near yet, right? Then I'll need you guys cooperating with me for a simple mission. After that, we skin the chicken alive, and voila, Rias lives happily ever after, with her virginity intact." He snorted.

Rias recoiled at his vulgarity. She couldn't get a feel on what kind of guy this Issei is.

"Hmm, come to think of it, I haven't introduced myself just yet." He shook his head. "My name's Issei. Call me whatever you want, but that means I'll get to call you something too. Nice meeting everyone."

"No harm done. We haven't introduced ourselves too." Kiba gave a curt nod. "I'm Kiba Yuuto. Just Kiba's fine."

"I'm Hajime Akeno." Akeno's introduction was short, as she didn't like the guy too.

"Rias Gremory. I hope you can really help me." Rias closed her eyes.

"Just trust me. A lot of people have trusted me before, and look where they are now!" Issei exclaimed. "Happy and fulfilled with their lives." _'While serving me at my house.'_

"Is, that so?" Akeno hesitantly asked.

"Well, that's that. I still have something else to do, so toodles. Don't forget our agreement. I'll at least need two people with me tonight. Meet me at my house. I'll tell that kitten my address later." With that, he closed the door with a thud.

Kiba immediately stood up, bidding his own farewell for the day too. Now that Rias and Akeno are now alone, they started talking privately with each other.

"Is he working with the fallen angels?" Akeno said in suspiscion.

"I'm more interested in how he knows the supernatural world, even though he's just a normal human." Rias quietly replied. "And he said it would be 'easy'. How could it be easy…?"

 **=-…-=**

Meanwhile, a certain vampire is trembling at a corner of his room, crying while covering his ears.

 **=-Line Break-=**

"Well, that went better than expected." Issei mumbled to himself while back to his mansion, with a beautiful sunset behind him. "Guess they're really desperate."

He pulled something from his bag and pours it on his hands. Grinning, he turns around, while calling for a nearby cat.

"Meow meow, I have some catnips." Issei laughed at himself. _'Let's tease the cat before I tell her what happened earlier…'_

He saw Koneko staring intently at his hand full of catnip. _Really hard._ She's even shaking, as if holding herself back from doing something so sinful and forbidden…

Issei blinked. "Huh? You actually want this?"

He bought catnip earlier to taunt her or something like that, but he didn't actually think that she's being affected by it _this_ much.

"…" She's not even hiding anymore. She's just standing over the bush by the side of the road.

Issei sighed. "Don't eat catnips. It isn't for huma—err, devils. Or do devils eat catnips…?" He whispered at the end.

Koneko's ears perked up at that. "You…"

"Yeah, I've already talked to your President." He threw the catnip at the grass beside him, and cleaned his hand.

"…" Koneko's eyes followed the treat up until it hit the ground. Issei swears he heard her whimper for a second.

"… Seriously, don't eat catnips."

 **=-…-=**

The two were walking together towards Issei's mansion. He suggested that she waits there while her other members aren't with them yet. She already told Rias his address, so she doesn't really have anything to do now.

"You stop following me by this point, right?" Issei suddenly said out of nowhere, pointing at a tree by the sidewalk.

"M-Mm." Koneko nodded, blinking. "… How did you know?"

"I know some guys who're really good with sneaking like that. I got used to it, I guess." Issei smirked. "Why were you stalking me in the first place?"

"… Can't tell you." Koneko looked to the side.

"Oookay." He shrugged. "I don't care anyway. Just don't start taking pictures of me."

Koneko narrowed her eyes while Issei laughed.

' _Somehow, he's comfortable and fun to talk with…'_ Koneko thought in wonder. _'I feel like I'm talking to someone I've known for my whole life. I can't even feel the fear I felt before.'_

Weather she knew it or not, Koneko inched closer towards Issei while walking with him.

"You're a grade below me, right?" Issei smiled at her. "Then that means I'm your senpai."

"Yes…" Koneko looked down, avoiding his eyes.

Not long after, Issei stopped in front of a huge gate, surprising Koneko. She could see the vast space of green beyond it, while a small speck of a faraway mansion could be seen at the other side. Koneko was even more surprised that she hasn't seen this place up until now. It's _huge_.

"Issei." Issei said his own name, then the gate seamlessly opened up for both of them.

Koneko looked at him. "This is your place?"

"Yeah. Don't be surprise. I'm sure that that Rias girl's rich like me, if not richer." He started walking inside, prompting the girl to follow. It looks like it'll be a long walk till they reach the mansion.

' _No, I think this is even bigger than President's residence.'_ Koneko thought to herself. She couldn't believe that there's something even bigger than Rias' palace-like mansion.

There's also some lamppost placed here and there. After the clock hit a certain time, they all opened, startling the poor girl.

The white-haired girl could see several maids tending to the grass-wall maze at the sides of the marble road. Some were already going back to the mansion, already finished with their job. Whenever one meets her gaze, they would simply smile at her, then go back to their work.

Koneko noticed one thing though. They were all girls, and young girls at that. Around Issei's age, she guess. Scratch that, she saw some girl close to her age. And someone even younger. They're all cute, too.

After some minutes, the road splits into two and circles a giant fountain in the middle. They went to the right road, while Koneko kept her eyes at the towering fountain. The water below almost looks like a small pool. After they passed through the eye-catching stonework, Koneko finally saw Issei's mansion.

"…" She looked up, feeling even smaller than normal.

"Let's go inside." Issei opened the double doors, gesturing for Koneko to go inside first. The girl timidly stepped inside the spacious room.

"Here's a map of the mansion," Issei walks to a nearby drawer and pulls out a hand-out or something like that. When Koneko looked at it, it's really actually a map.

She could see rooms like 'Recreational Room' at the first floor, 'Kitchen' at the second floor, or 'Master Bedroom' at the third floor. There were several more, but those were the ones who caught her attention the most.

She stared at the kitchen picture at the map.

"Ahaha. I have a lot of candies there. Go help yourself." Issei offered. Koneko's eyes sparkled, and ran off like the little girl she is.

The older boy sighed at that. "… Man, acting nice is so damn consuming." He rubbed his sore cheeks. He had smiled enough for this single day.

He looked at his wristwatch and hummed. "Won't be long till the devils arrive here. I can't do anything with that kitty yet, since I still need them sane." He frowned for a bit. "Wonder what I should do…"

"Issei~." A pair of magenta eyes shone on a nearby doorway. When the figure walked closer, it was revealed to be Raynare in her disguise. "If you don't have anything to do, how about we play around for a bit…?"

Issei looked at her. "Raynare, you sure you aren't getting addicted to sex?"

"That's funny coming from you, Issei." The fallen angel giggled.

"Ah, you got me. Though I'm not an addict." He walked closer to her. "I just enjoy it."

"Whatever you say…" She and Issei walked inside the dark room and closed the door quietly.

 **=-…-=**

Maybe if Issei payed more attention, then he would have noticed that Koneko _really_ is a part cat. Her attraction to catnips should have given it away for him, but maybe he just isn't used to supernatural things just yet.

Thus, he failed to account Koneko's enhanced hearing.

Sure, he knows that devils are supposed to have enhanced hearings according to Raynare. He wasn't concerned with them eavesdropping in his mansion though as his walls were quite… sound proof. For specific purposes.

But then Koneko's hearing isn't just enhanced by her devil blood. She's also a nekomimi.

Koneko stopped her rummaging at the refrigerator when she heard Issei's and a girl's voice a floor below her. After some seconds, it was all too clear what the boy was doing.

"Nnaah, aah, ahhh~… Issei, you're so rough~!" The girl cried out. "You're hitting my deepest parts with your cock… And it feels… so good…"

A deep blush adorned Koneko's face. Before she lost herself even more to the things she's hearing, she shook her head and went back to the first floor. Of course, she went at the farthest room from Issei's.

Koneko closed the door behind her with a sigh. She unwrapped a lollipop's wrapper and sucked on it. _'… Wait, which room did I go into?'_

Looking around, she noticed that she was surrounded by hundreds, if not thousands of books. Several shelves lines up every direction, with each having quadruple the height of Koneko. It took her mind away from earlier, so she started walking around aimlessly inside.

"So many books…" Koneko mumbled to herself. _'Is he a bookworm like Sona-san?'_ He have to be to own a freaking library inside his mansion. She squinted closer on one of the clusters of the book.

"History s.y. 100-1000." It looked really ancient and worn, yet it was still intact. Koneko wondered how somebody could know what happened at the said time. _'Year 100 is even before the great war, I think.'_ She remembered her history lessons.

She looked at the author. "… Fate?" Looking at the nearby books, she also saw that the authors for those books were this 'Fate'. Some checking later, she confirmed that most, if not all of the books here, were written by 'Fate'.

"Koneko? Where are you?" She heard Rias' voice outside. Koneko scrambled back to the entrance, dropping the mysterious history book in surprise. Koneko leaned down to bring it back to its shelve, but another hand grasping it made her stop.

"I'll place it back to its place. You go now." A beautiful blonde girl wearing a kimono smiled at her. She was just a little bit higher than Koneko, meaning she's quite small in stature too. Nevertheless, she exudes beauty and calmness to the nekomimi's mind.

"T-Thank you." Koneko nodded, and ran past her. _'Is she the librarian here?'_ She looked back, only to see no one. Koneko had to pause to check that the girl really was gone. "Where did she go?"

"Koneko, where are you?" Rias called out again.

The small girl continued running. She slowly realized that she didn't even feel the blonde girl's presence even though she was so near to her earlier.

It was as if she was a literal ghost…

Koneko eventually reached the door and went outside. She spotted a worried Rias looking around at the entrance. Koneko slowed her run to a normal walk and approached the distressed girl.

"President. I'm here." Koneko mumbled with a lollipop still inside her mouth.

"Koneko! There you are." Rias hugged the little girl. "Issei said that you were somewhere here inside the mansion, but I couldn't feel your connection with me through the evil pieces. I was really worried."

"You couldn't feel me?" Koneko tilted her head. "But I was just over there…" Koneko pointed to an unassuming door at the far corner of the entrance hall.

"Oh, you found her?" Issei walked up to them from upstairs. "Where'd you run off to? We were looking for you for a while now."

Koneko's lips frowned ever slightly. "I think it was just some minutes after I went inside there…"

Rias put a hand on her shoulder. "Koneko, he's telling the truth. We've been looking for you for half an hour now."

The nekomimi widened her eyes. "…"

"You said you went inside there?" Issei looked at the door. "That's just a storage room. Nothing's in there."

Koneko blinked. "No. There was a giant library there."

"I don't read books, Koneko. And I don't have a library." Issei deadpanned.

Koneko was speechless. She ran back to the door and quickly opened it, to see a small room with several boxes stacked up at the sides. No books, library or beautiful blonde girl.

"But the girl I met…" Koneko looked at Issei.

"A girl… you say?" Issei narrowed her eyes. "What does she… look like?"

Koneko looked at his eyes. She could tell that he's somewhat furious. It's the first time she saw him like this.

"She was blonde, a little taller than me. She was wearing a kimono." Koneko tried to think of something more defining to the girl. "And…"

"And?"

Her mind clicked. "I remember seeing all of the books' author being the same person." She looked back inside the storage room. "Their name is 'Fate'. I think that girl is this 'Fate'…"

"…" Issei was silent. Rias was looking back and forth between the two nervously.

"Shit… That girl's too freaking early in the story." He cursed to himself. He looked back at Koneko. "Whatever you saw, best to forget about it. Trust me." He turned around heading towards the door. "If you entertain that girl, she'll keep coming back to see you. So don't."

Rias stopped him from going outside. "Are you hiding something from us?"

"No. But really, just, forget about that girl." Issei continued to walk away. "Let's go now. We still have to go to our mission tonight."

Koneko almost forgot about that. Issei told her that while they were walking towards his house. But even after remembering that, she couldn't help but to think about that Fate girl again…

 **=-Some_W-heRE-=**

"I have chosen her, Issei. Her destiny has been altered. You defied fate once… that won't happen again."

 **=[Chapter End]=**

 **Taskbook of the day:**

 **FINISHED  
Join ORC  
Befriend your stalker  
Spoil Raynare**

 **IN PROGRESS**

 **'Help' Rias with her battle against Raiser Phoenix  
Meet up with Mittelt, the fallen angel  
Push your classmates over the edge**

 **CANCELLED**

 **Pet Koneko like a kitten**

 **A/N:** So, clear ups.

First, yes. Koneko _will_ be special. But so will every member of Issei's 'harem'. I'm not a fan of 'main girls' or things like that. Harem members can't have favouritism, so I'll make everyone special.

Second, you can expect other girls to be something else too. Maybe I'll alter their role, personality, or background. Who knows? Though I will not cross the bounds of OOCness and 'killing' a character's character, except Issei.

Third, yes, the blonde girl's an OC, from my webnovel actually. But base on my research, female OCs seems to be much more accepted than males. I WONDER WHY?

On a related note, this girl will be the only OC from now on, beside the temporary 'White-haired Man' in the prologue. So, a total of 2 (one important, one cameo) OC. So OC hate-train, 'Choo Choo' no more?...

 _ **Just remember. Everything I write is an illusion.  
**_ ~Blazeo-kun~


	5. Chapter 4: The Childhood Friend

**A/N:** An alternate scene at the ending(meaning inaccurate total word count). I got triggered by a recent anime I watched, so yeah. I _so_ hate 'multiple-pairing'ed' Animes… Why can't there be just harems everywhere?

 **=[Chapter 4: The Childhood Friend]=**

What Mittelt saw that night never left her mind. She tried forgetting about it, but she just couldn't. Worse, she couldn't even ask anyone for help, afraid that Raynare's narrowed eyes at her every time they meet would even turn colder.

"…" Mittelt stared at her curry, their dinner for the night. Raynare was missing like yesterday, and so it was just her, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek and Freed at the table. The exorcists were off doing their jobs.

"Hey, you don't want that?" Freed called out to her. "I'm gonna eat that if you don't."

Kalawarner was about to reprimand the white-haired guy, but Mittelt's voice interrupted her.

"Sure… I don't feel like eating right now." Mittelt stood from the table and left. Dohnaseek eyed her for a second, but still returned to his meal after not noticing anything from the girl. He surmised it to the girl's 'adolescent weirdness'.

Freed was simpler on his observations. "She must be having her periods." Then he wolfed down the fallen's food.

Kalawarner, unlike the two, was more concerned to the girl. _'Raynare's already acting weird enough for us. Now Mittelt too?'_

The girl's usually talkative to anyone. She's practically the light in their group. Without her, it would be much more boring there, especially for Kalawarner. That's why Mittelt being silent is really throwing her off, too.

 **=-…-=**

Mittelt opted to walk around the town. Though it's already night time, she isn't really worried about herself or anything. She's a fallen angel, and the devils here won't really attack her if she just behaves.

"… Where am I going?" Mittelt asked herself. Her feet just continued walking without any particular destination. She found herself in front of Kuoh Academy, which is already about to close now. It's already 7 o'clock, after all.

She watched as the last student went outside of the school. She was startled when she felt a devil approaching her. It was the beautiful black-haired girl, the last one to come out of the school earlier.

"What's a fallen doing near Kuoh Academy?" Akeno narrowed her eyes at Mittelt.

"I didn't mean to go here." Mittelt stepped back. "I was just walking around."

"Do you think I'm going to believe you?" Akeno tried to intimidate the girl. She looked particularly young.

"I-I'm not doing anything bad, right?" Mittelt frowned at her. "You can't hurt me. Our factions are in a ceasefire right now."

"Nobody will care if one random crow went missing." Akeno smirked at her.

Mittelt widened her eyes. _'This devil's crazy!'_ If she's going to fight, she'll surely be at a disadvantage. She's at their turf. They rule this place. Even if she says that she just fought back in defense, nobody would believe her. A fallen walking around a devil's territory is far too suspicious.

Mittelt unfurled her wings, deciding that she should run away this time. Akeno wouldn't have any of that whatsoever, as lightning struck down near Mittelt's face. This sent the fallen barrelling back down into the ground in surprise.

Akeno smirked. She was having a bad day since that Issei went to their club. She was looking forward to sleeping early and forgetting about everything that happened today, but a nicer option walked right in front of her. A fallen angel. She wouldn't really kill her, but a little bit of bullying should be good enough to relieve her stress.

"Any last words?" Akeno smiled at the smaller girl. She wasn't expecting Mittelt to suddenly cry though.

"U-Uwaaa…" Mittelt sniffed while sitting at the ground. "Raynare, help me…"

Now, Mittelt usually isn't a crybaby. Not by a long shot. But having seen her role model, Raynare, like _that_ , left her feelings in turmoil. Her emotions reaching its limit, she let everything out by crying.

Akeno was startled to see the girl cry. Other fallens usually isn't like this. _'Oh my, is her mind even younger than her looks?'_ Her sadistic smile left her face, and were replaced with slight panic.

"Raynareeee!" Mittelt rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands, crying louder.

Akeno sweatdropped at the scene. It looks like her bullying was too much for the girl.

 **=-Line Break-=**

"From what I've heard, the fallen angels should be in there." Issei pointed to the church atop Kuoh's hill, grinning. "Oh wait, can devils go there?"

"No, we can't!" Rias yelled in outburst. "You didn't tell me that we're going to a church!"

Koneko remained silent, but nodded.

"It doesn't matter. You girls don't really have to go near it." Issei placated the surprised devils. "I just need you to, uh… make a scene, I guess. Just enough so that I could go in there and meet a friend of mine in secret..." He whispered the last sentence to himself.

"A scene?" Rias looked at him in confusion.

"Act like you're attacking someone from their group." Issei shrugged. "Lucky for you, I have that someone willing to do just that." A black feather fell from the sky, and down came a black-haired girl wearing a dominatrix's outfit.

"Good evening, devils." Raynare smiled at them.

Rias warily looked at her from up to down. "You know her, Issei?..."

"Yes. Don't worry, she's… tamed." The boy grinned. "Just remember that it's just an act, and don't hurt each other. You got that, Raynare?"

"Clearly." Raynare nodded at him. "I suggest that we should be somewhere near the church for this act. This way, my companions will hear us, and maybe some of the exorcists. If they're already near us, you can run away then."

Rias and Koneko looked at each other, hesitant.

"You're worrying too much, Rias." Issei put a hand on her shoulder, making the girl flinch from an unknown feeling from him. "believe me, if I was planning something unpleasant for both of you right from the start, then you wouldn't have left my mansion with your sanity intact."

"Is that supposed to calm us?" Rias deadpanned. Finally, the girl sighed in resignation. "Alright. We'll put our trust on you, Issei."

"Great." Issei clapped his hands while smiling. He pulled out something from the pocket of his pants. "Here, have some candies."

Koneko grabbed everything from his hands.

"Now give me your best acting, you three."

 **=-…-=**

Nobody had been talking between the three eversince, but Rias never turned her narrowed glare away from the fallen angel. Raynare didn't really care though, as she just kept on looking in front of her. Approximately in a minute, they should reach the clearing nearby the church.

Surprisingly, Koneko was the one to start up a conversation. But of course, it's an awkward one. "You're the girl having sex with Issei earlier."

Rias and Raynare were stunned to hear what she said, for different reasons. Raynare spoke first. "Oh, you were there? How'd you know it was me?"

This time, Rias answered her. "You smell like it. I was wondering why you smell weird, but now that Koneko mentioned it…"

"Are you and Issei lovers?" Koneko bluntly asked.

"Lovers? It isn't that simple, little girl." Raynare glanced at her, her face emotionless. "We neither love each other."

Meanwhile, Rias was still coping up with the fact she just heard. "I guess Issei isn't as clean as the girls in Kuoh make him out to be."

"You don't love each other?" Koneko tilted her head. "But then why are you…?"

"Hah, you're still just little kid. Try growing up first and you'll understand what I'm talking about." Raynare suddenly said in a loud voice, stopping. "Geez, devils sure are stupid."

Rias was about to retort at her sudden aggressiveness, but then she felt the watchful eyes of two fallen angels from a nearby bush.

' _The shows already beginning.'_ She thought with a sigh.

"I am Rias Gremory, a pure-blood devil governing this town." Rias stated loudly. "And I don't take kindly to crows nesting around my grounds!" She charged up a ball of destruction.

Raynare smiled and winked at her.

 **=-Line Break-=**

After they split up, Issei continued his trek towards the church, all the while smiling to himself. Making Rias and Koneko do that stunt wasn't just for them to distract the fallens and exorcists. It also served the purpose of checking how much they believe him right now. If they're really desperate enough to trust such a suspicious setup, then he can be much bolder with his future plans with them. And lucky enough, they are.

"Damn, is the difficulty setting set to 'Easy Mode'?" He laughed to himself. "I knew a girl who was harder to trick than those two."

After some minutes, he finally reached the entrance of the church. He could feel the ground shake for some seconds, meaning some explosions were happening somewhere. He couldn't see anything though. _'Maybe the devils are using some sort of magic to hide their fights.'_ Anything should be possible now that things like magic are proven to be true.

Issei knocked three times on the wooden door, then slammed his foot at the flimsy obstacle at the end. He could hear some shuffling inside the church, and after some seconds, it opened.

"Well well well, long time no see!" The figure gleefully smiled at Issei. "Here to have a 'friendly chat' with me again, huh?"

"It's nice to see you too," Issei grinned back. "Freed."

"Iyaa, it's been so long since we've talked to each other." Freed wrapped his hand around Issei's shoulder. "It's like, what? 3 years?"

"3 days, you mean."

"It's still three." Freed shrugged while grinning. "I was just going out since I felt some shitty devils near my place, but the other guys can deal with 'em."

"Actually, those devils are working for me right now." Issei started walking inside with the chapel, the sole light source for them being the moon.

"Heh, I thought you smelled weirder than usual." Freed sniffed around him like a dog. "Yeah, stinks like devils. And crows."

"Aren't exorcists supposed to be angry with devils?" Issei raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm working with them. Aren't you going to attack me too?"

"You? 'Working' with somebody?" Freed's eyebrow rose even higher. "More like using them. You can't fool me Ise. We've been friends since we're kids."

The two were now in the basement of the dilapidated chapel, laughing and joking to each other.

"Wait, so now you FINALLY believe me!" Freed exclaimed while he pulled a chair and sat on it. "I told you that those fucking devils exist!"

"You can't really blame me. I thought you were just high on drugs again." Issei laughed.

"Bitch please, I don't need drugs to look cool like I am right now." Freed pulled back his hair coolly. "Yeah?"

"Shut up Freed. Hehehe." Issei and Freed laughed loudly again.

After a few more random things, Freed finally went on to business. "So? Why are you here? Gonna buy off some more girls off of me?"

"Naah. Not right now, at least." Issei leaned at the table between them. "Say, you're a pro exorcist right?"

"The best exorcist."

"Right." Issei rolled his eyes. "Currently I need to thrash a devil over some kind of game. A game of beating each other up, actually."

"Sounds like my kind of game." Freed commented.

"So I need to buy some weapons against devils. You have some spare?" Issei crossed his fingers together, waiting for a reply.

"Hmm, that will be a lil' bit harder since the church doesn't allow that…" Freed faked a frown.

Issei grinned at that. "Freed, you don't follow any shit."

"Fuck yes that's right! Ahahaha!" Freed cackled loudly while holding his stomach. "Sure, sure, I have a lot of spare. For a price, I can get anything for you. As a friend."

"That's perfect." Issei's smirk widened. "What can you get me for ten million yen?"

"A lot." Freed wiggled his eyebrows. "I might even throw some bonuses here and there. You got yourself a deal, Issei."

They both shook their hands together, each having a shit-eating grin on their faces.

 **=-Line Break-=**

"Hrmm…" Akeno stared at the fallen angel sitting over the table in front of her, sipping a tea she just brewed for her 'guest'. Since the girl wouldn't stop crying, she dragged her inside the ORC club to prevent the girl from further embarrassing herself.

"… Hicc…" The lithe girl was still lightly sobbing, but the delicious tea help on calming her mind.

"Stop crying. You're a fallen angel." Akeno glared at her lightly, making the poor girl freeze up in fear. Akeno sighed at that. "I normally hate fallen angels, but you don't even act like one."

"W-What's a fallen angel to you then?!" Mittelt shakily yelled.

"… That's a good question…" Akeno suddenly got all broody, quieting for a moment. "What's your name?"

"… What will you do if I don't give you my name?" Mittelt gulped. _'Why did I ask that?! She might kill me now!'_

"I will kick you out of this room." Akeno lightly smirked.

'… _Eh?'_ Getting kicked out of here wasn't really as bad as what she initially thought. _'I thought this devil was crazy…?'_

"M-Mittelt..." Mittelt looked to the side.

"Your last name?" The ORC vice president raised an eyebrow.

"I, I'd rather not mention it… I'm, not particularly fond of my last name…" The younger fallen angel seemed to shrink even smaller after she said that, reminding Akeno of a certain fallen angel who hated her father.

" _I… hate dad!" A young Akeno yelled at a certain redhead devil, crying. "I don't want to remember him anymore…"_

"Hello…?" Mittelt's voice broke her from her sudden relapse in time. "You suddenly went quiet… You're not angry that I can't tell you my last name, are you…?"

"No, no." She shook her head, a small smile etching on her face. "Very well then, Mittelt. I am Himejima Akeno, servant and Queen of Rias Gremory."

"Queen?" Mittelt tilted her head. "A… mistress?"

Akeno's relaxed smile shook, but the inevitable giggle left her mouth. "A-A mistress? Ahahaha!"

"W-What's funny?!" Mittelt looked offended, not understanding why the girl was laughing. "I don't understand!"

 **=-Line Break-=**

"I'll send them over at your place later." Freed leaned at the doorway of the church. "Who're you trying to roast, anyway?"

"A guy named Raiser Phenex, apparently." Issei looked back to him, stopping himself to glance back.

"Oh, I know that guy." Freed put his closed hand on his palm. "He's actually a lot like you, Issei. You know, womanizer, rich guy, prick." He paused for a second. "Uh, wait. I think you're a bit worse."

"Just a bit, really?" Issei said in wonder. "That's pretty intriguing."

"But if you're trying to kill that guy, normal exorcist weapons won't help you." Freed walked closer to him while crossing his arms. "Maybe if you bath him in holy water, but he would be pretty stupid to let you do that."

"What, so your weapons are useless?" Issei frowned.

"Hey, he's just special. You can just use them on other devils. Trust me, any horned bastards will disintegrate when they get hit with a full-powered lightsaber!"

"Okay, but currently I need something for the chicken." The brown haired boy deadpanned.

"Heh…" Freed looked up in thought. "Actually, there's this guy I recently met. He gave me that cool sword I'm keeping on my drawer. I don't really care much about it, so… another five mil?"

Issei sighed. "Damn you Freed. But alright. No friendly discount?"

"4,990,000 yen then~!"

"You can keep your friendly discount." Issei's gaze got colder.

"I thought so~. Hehehehe."

 **=-Line Break-=**

Rias jumped back to Koneko's side, avoiding a sloppily thrown light spear by Raynare. Unfortunately though, the other two fallens weren't as easy as their accomplice. Rias expected this of course, and had already talked with Koneko about it to prepare themselves.

"It's already about time Issei goes back…" Rias quietly talked to herself. She glanced at Koneko and gestured something to her.

"Yes, president." Nodding, they wordlessly started retreating back to the woods, surprising Kalawarner and Dohnaseek.

"They're trying to escape." The coated fallen tsk'ed, already moving to intercept the two.

"Wait." Raynare blocked him with her hand. "Who's guarding the church right now?"

Kalawarner walked closer to her. "It's Freed. Now come on, we need to…"

"Freed?" Raynare raised an eyebrow. "He's over there."

She pointed to a stupid-looking man hiding behind a tree while grinning at them. "Yoho."

"Freed?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Dohnaseek's angry face contorted into an even more furious one.

"hah! As if I'll let you guys have all the fun! Now where are the shitty devils?" He looked around the forest, his hand above his eyes as if to block nonexistent sunlight.

"They've already escaped." Raynare sighed. "Who thought leaving Freed of all people as a guard?"

"Myself." Freed looked proud for some reason.

Kalawarner ignored him, stating something on her mind. "Why did those devils attack you, Raynare? Did they catch you doing something?"

"No, it was just a misunderstanding." Raynare flatly said. "I'm sure they'll realize it too when they stop and think about it."

"What are you even talking about?" Freed tilted his head while raising an eyebrow.

"More importantly," Raynare looked around them, only seeing the other three. "where's Mittelt…?"

Kalwarner froze for a second. "She just vanished after she refused to eat dinner earlier. It's been two hours since."

Dohnaseek looked to the direction of the town below the hill. "That brat might have gotten herself into something she shouldn't. She'd been acting strange since yesterday."

Raynare mysteriously smirked. "Believe me… she did." She whispered to them, but nobody heard her.

 **=-Line Break-=**

Rias and Koneko landed on Kuoh Academy, panting. Issei mentioned before that this will be their meeting place after the mission. He also insisted that they shouldn't use any kind of transportation magic, for unknown reasons.

"That… was a bit tiring." Rias heaved a deep breath. After a gruelling battle with three fallens without killing them _and_ flying all over Kuoh town, even her demonic durability couldn't stand it.

Koneko being a rook, was slightly better than her master. She was sweating too, though. She grabbed a candy from the secret pocket of her skirt and popped it on her mouth.

"Hey there." Issei calmly walked closer to them, coming from the corner of a sidewalk. "You look pretty worn, meaning you did a good job."

"And it better be worth it." Rias stood straight. "So? Was your business with those crows finished?"

"I wasn't really doing any 'business' with the fallen angels there, but yeah. It's finished." Issei smiled at her. "Raiser's in for the surprise of his entire life."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"You'll see when we get there." Issei's smile turned wicked. "As for how I'll be able to actually fight with you, there's only one way, isn't it?"

Rias nodded, albeit slowly. "You need to become a devil. I can do it, but…"

Koneko looked at the redhead. "President?"

"… nothing. It's just that, somehow, I feel like I'm making a huge mistake here…" Rias quietly talked to the smaller girl.

Koneko looked at the waiting Issei. "… We don't have any other choice."

"Are you talking about me?" Issei said in the background. They just continued on ignoring him, however.

"… Very well then, Issei-kun. I suggest that we begin the ritual inside the clubroom, for your and our privacy." Rias started walking to the club.

"Okay." The brunette followed shortly, while Koneko went last. The rook kept on watching him closely again, like when she was tailing him.

"…" Issei looked down, his eyes being foreshadowed. _'Turning into a devil, huh?...'_

' _I've been a 'demon' my entire life, bitch.'_

 **=-Chapter End-=**

 **A/N:** I bet you thought of Irina when you read the title… ehehehe.

 **=-GlItCH_#1-=**

"From what I've heard, the fallen angels should be in there." Issei pointed to the church atop Kuoh's hill, grinning. "Oh wait, can devils go there?"

"No, we can't!" Rias yelled in outburst. "You didn't tell me we're going to a church!"

Koneko remained silent, but nodded.

"Well that's unfortunate." The brown-haired boy frowned. "We'll have to adjust our schedule then—"

 **Incoming message from HQ. A new target has been found.  
Immediate attendance requested.  
Target: Universe B_tl_s**

' _ **Would you like to be my owner?'**_

Issei suddenly doubled down to the ground, grabbing his chest while grunting in pain. His eyes were dilated, with his breathing quickened almost to the point of hyperventilating. Rias and Koneko were surprised to suddenly see the normally cool and nonchalant boy writhing in pain.

"I-Issei?" Was it something from what she said? "What happened?"

"… Damn it, damn it…" Issei lied down to the cemented floor of the sidewalk. "Not now…"

 **Immediate attendance requested.**

"I SAID NOT NOW!" Issei yelled in outburst to nobody. The two girls stepped back in shock. "Rias, Koneko, leave me alone for a while… This is going to take some time."

"What is exactly going on to you?" Rias crouched down near him. "Maybe we can help."

"Just, go away. Agh…" He closed his eyes, his very body aching. "Shoo, shoo…" He waved them off with gritted teeth.

Koneko stared at him. "You can't expect us to leave you like this." Her voice showed a small amount of concern though.

" **We need you here right now, Issei. This is much more important than you screwing girls left and right."**

"Fuck you…" He whispered under his breath. Koneko widened his eyes as she heard it. "Hey, I wasn't talking to you. Leave me alone!"

"President…" Koneko looked at the redhead.

Rias looked at him one last time, and slowly turned around. The two kept on glancing to him as they vanished into the distance.

"…" Issei tried calming his breathing, but to no avail. The throbbing of his heart and brain was too much for his human body. "What the heck is it, Lelouch. Can't you just call anyone else other than me?"

" **You are the most suited person for this mission."**

"Another pathetic main character?" Issei spat. "Go call Tatsumi or Natsu. If you haven't noticed it yet, I'm currently a HUMAN right now, and you're destroying my body. AND my story."

" **Request for father to restart your timeline again."**

"Fuck you. Fuck all of you." He sighed. "You know what? When I regain my original body, I'm going to invade your world first. Then I'm going to bang all of your girls right in front of you. THEN I'm going to dress you up as a girl."

" **My Gen-13 knightmare [Apocalypse] will be welcoming you with warm hands."**

"Damn girly boy." Issei finally calmed down after letting all o that out. "Tch. Alright. I'm going to knock some sense to the current target. What's his name? Difficulty level?"

" **Endo Arato. Five."**

"Hm." Issei's figure was covered in black, while two protrusions grew from the sides of his forehead. "Consider it done."

A pair of ten meter black wings sprouted from his back, crunching as the bones melded itself on the additional limb. "Teleport me now."

" **Confirmation received. Teleporting in T-minus 3, 2, 1…"**

A black and red sphere swallowed Issei whole, and shrank into nothing. Issei was gone, with only a small crater indicating something happened where he once was.

" **Oh, and please remember about your ban from raping girls that aren't from your universe… Issei? Issei?"**

Silence.

"…"

 **=-Bug Fixed-=**

 **A/N:** NOT canon, yet.

 _ **Just remember. Everything I write is an illusion.  
**_ ~Blazeo-kun~


	6. Chapter 5: Intertwined Fates

**A/N:** Filler-y chapter. Long, but still filler-y. Sorry readers, I guess _every_ story has at least one…

 **=[Chapter 5: Intertwined Fates]=**

 **Kuoh Private Academy's front gate; 9:24 p.m.**

"Why are you smiling?"

"No reason. Just felt like smiling, is all."

"That's weird."

"I know."

Issei and Koneko bantered while side by side, their walk towards the clubroom not as quiet as the whole school right now. Rias secretly glances behind her to watch the two talk to each other like old friends.

' _Just a day ago, Koneko insisted that there's something up with him.'_ Rias thought. _'Now she's close with him.'_

She can't say that she's not happy with it. Koneko barely have any friends outside of ORC, being a silent and mysterious type of girl to others. Rias knew she's just shy though.

Even though she'd have to question Koneko's taste about her new friend, she's still happy to know now that she has someone close enough to chitchat with. In fact, this is her first time hearing Koneko answer back-to-back with somebody other than the ORC members and herself.

"…" After some time, Koneko quieted and inched closer to Issei. She grabbed his shirt and pulled slightly on it.

"Hm?" Issei looked to his side, slightly tilting his head.

"Can…dies."

"You really have a sweet tooth, don't you?" Issei chuckled before pulling out a single piece of chocolate bar. "This is my last one."

Koneko didn't hear his last message as she just grabbed the bar and pressed her right cheek on it, smiling. "Thanks…"

Rias slowed her walk to match the two and leaned closer to Issei's ear. "You shouldn't spoil her too much."

"As if you could resist someone as cute as Koneko." Issei smiled. "And I know you also spoil her just as much, if not more."

' _Well, that's true…'_ Rias sighed. "Remind her to brush her teeth later. She usually forgets it."

"She has her toothbrush in the club?" The boy looked taken aback. "Don't tell me you have a bathroom there."

"Yes."

"That's…" Issei thought about it. "actually practical."

Rias just nodded. "I get that reaction a lot."

Unknowingly joining into the duo's conversation, Rias talked about mundane things with the brunette and nekomimi. Before she knew it, they were already right in front of door to the ORC room.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Issei grabbed the door before Rias could do it, and opened it.

 **=-Inside; earlier-=**

"Ufufufu, now do a twirl!" Akeno said in glee while watching Mittelt.

"T-This is so embarrassing…" Mittelt looked down at her black and white magical girl outfit that Akeno had pulled out of nowhere. The devil then forced her to wear it in exchange of the tea she drank earlier.

She slowly twirled and even made a pose with her magical wand, much to Akeno's happiness.

"You're so cute~. You make me wanna eat you…" Akeno eyed the girl from up and down. "Now, wear the next one~."

"There's another one?!" Mittelt exclaimed in surprise. "B-But these outfits are… too revealing…"

"No, isn't it cute?" Akeno started walking to her with a Kimono in hand. "Let's try this small Kimono that president bought the first time she saw it…"

The kimono had simple white dots as its pattern, although it _is_ cute. But Mittelt had enough of this torture. She started bailing out of the room and ran to the door. "Noooo!"

"You won't get away~!" Akeno grabbed her shoulders with surprising speed, and proceed to undress the poor girl.

"Noooo! Help me!"

"Nobody will hear you." The she-devil started unbuttoning the pseudo school-girl blouse of the magical girl outfit. "But you can struggle as much as you like~!"

"Waaaaah!"

The door in front of them suddenly opened with a thud, three surprised faces looking back at their flabbergasted expressions. Mittelt's upper cloth was already just hanging from her waist, and the miniskirt she have was already half undone by Akeno's nimble hands.

Needless to say, their position was _very_ provocative and suggestive.

"Well, isn't this interesting." Issei raised an eyebrow, but he was grinning.

"A-Akeno!" Rias blinked a couple of times. She suddenly remembered Koneko beside her and covered her eyes. "Koneko, c-close your eyes."

"Mmm…" Koneko tried moving her head to look past the redhead, but Rias' hand was faster.

Mittelt's lips quivered in embarrassment. She pulled out of Akeno's loosened grip, running past Issei who was standing in the middle of the doorway. "Raynareeeee!" Her voice eventually died down as she ran outside the school.

Akeno sighed, her toy now out of her reaches. "Good evening, president."

"W-Who was that girl? Wasn't that a fallen angel?" Rias asked in succession. She was worried that the fallen might have done something to Akeno, _or_ the complete other way around. After all, they can't afford a full out war with the current weakened state of the devils.

"Ah, yes. She was a part of the group of fallens on the church by the hill here." Akeno eyed Issei for a second, then returned her gaze to the redhead. "Is the 'mission' finished, president?"

Issei interjected Rias, wanting to talk to the raven-haired girl himself. "Yes, it's finished." He watched as Akeno put the unused Kimono at the sofa. "May I ask something?"

"Yes?" Akeno glanced at him.

"About that fallen angel… did she mention her name to you?"

The queen remained unresponsive for a little while, but she still answered. "No."

"Oh, that's unfortunate." Issei frowned, retreating back to the sofa and sat on it. "I was actually looking for a certain fallen angel. But oh well."

' _Why is he looking for Mittelt?'_ Akeno asked to herself. She didn't feel that telling him Mittelt's name was a good idea, and so she lied. Her intuitions had never been wrong, after all.

Also, there's the fact that Issei was suspicious as hell. Why, she doesn't know. But eventually, she knows she will.

"Alright Issei." After setting up some things, Rias approached the sitting Issei. "I'll start the ceremony now."

Akeno watched as Rias pulled out her Pawn pieces. _'So in the end, it still comes to this. He still has to become a devil.'_ But what can he do though? He doesn't have a sacred gear, and he's just a normal human. _'If anything, won't he be just a liability for us?'_

Koneko sat beside Issei, wanting to watch it from up close view. Issei remained sitting, just nodding his head for his sign of approval. Rias tried placing a single piece of Pawn near him to start things up. Rias knew that even normal humans could get up to three, even four Pawn pieces depending on their latent talent and devil magic compatibility. Surely, Issei will at least need three, and this single piece will be rejected…

Issei blinked. "It went inside." He flexed his arms. "I don't feel anything new."

Rias gaped. Issei was only worth _one_ Pawn piece! Was he really that weak? "Y-You only needed one Pawn piece…"

Akeno frowned, while Koneko looked sad somewhat. Issei, on the other hand, was uncaring. "One piece? Is that supposed to be a bad thing?"

"N-Not really." Rias stuttered in shock. "It's just that…"

"Issei… you're weak." Koneko said emotionlessly, teasingly smiling at him.

"It was expected…" Akeno closed her eyes.

"Really?" Issei looked at his open arms, and clenched it. "Hmm… now, I do feel something different inside me." Issei's eyes were foreshadowed.

"We won't have enough time to train you, Issei." Rias looked down. "Bluntly, you'll be our weakest link if you ever join the rating game with Raiser..."

"No," he looked at her eyes, his dark yellow eyes glowing for a second. "this will be enough, Rias. This is plenty enough."

"What do you mean?" Akeno raised an eyebrow.

"I meant that this power should be enough to roast that chicken." Issei grinned at them. "I was a wee bit concerned that my body won't survive using _that_ weapon, but with this, it should be okay." He shrugged, and stood up. "Well, that's that. Thanks for the night, president, everyone. Good night." He waved his hand and walked towards the door.

"Issei-senpai, night." Koneko waved at him. The other three was a stunned to hear Koneko say that.

Smiling, Issei nodded his head. He closed the door with a quiet thud. Akeno looked at the sofa, and finally noticed something.

"Ah, Mittelt left her dress…"

* * *

" _Ew, he's looking at me. Protect me, Yuu-kun!"_

"… _I don't know you."_

" _Can you please stop annoying me?"_

" _Stop calling me Rias. It's creepy."_

" _You, get away from my sight."_

"You'll forever be alone, Issei. They only flocked you because you were strong… but what will you do now?" A thin white smile pierced through his dark mind, and then nothingness.

 **=-…-=**

Issei's eyes snapped open. He was frowning, but he didn't comment at his recent dream. It had been like this since the very beginning. Even though he doesn't understand what that dream means, it still somehow hurts him deep inside.

"That last voice… really irritates me." Issei said under his breath. "Damn it, my morning got ruined by a freaking dream."

As he continued grumbling on his king-sized bed, a knock on his door brought him back to reality. "Issei-sama, you're bath is ready."

"Keep it warm, Trish." Issei rubbed his head and yawned. He mentioned her name even though he can't see her, since the door was still close. All he knew was her voice. "I'll be down there real quick."

"Yes, master." The feminine voice vanished behind the door.

Issei got off of his bed and went to a nearby table. He grabbed the lying phone there and quickly pressed quick dial. "Hello? Yes Freed, the weapons is already here. I was going to ask you about something, actually."

"Yeah, what is it?" Freed answered back.

"That Raiser Phoenix… does he especially care for a specific someone? Like his mother, or sibling. Maybe even a love one?"

"Why are you asking?" The exorcist's teasing voice echoed. "I don't know any shits like that about that guy, but some of my contacts might. I'll ask them and tell you if I find something later."

"Alright. That'll be 10,000 yen, I presume?"

"11. I just woke up, y'know." Freed chuckled. "Good doing business with ya."

"What a greedy guy." He ended and threw the phone away from him. Issei looked around his spacious room, seemingly bored.

"… I wanna fuck."

Of course that's what he's thinking.

* * *

Before Issei goes to school, he checked the items he'll be using today one last time.

Four bundles of candies, check.

Phone, check.

Credit card, check.

And bell, check.

"Alright. That should be everything…" Issei closed his nondescript bag and opened the front door of his mansion. Outside, a small four-wheeler was waiting to get him to the front gate of his land. "Front gate." He spoke once he got inside.

The car quietly roared into life, and started going to the said gate without a driver.

Since it'll be quite some time before he gets off, he fished out his phone again, and started talking to somebody.

"… Yes, how many times do I have to repeat that? The Yaku** are going to do some business at the Tokyo harbour tonight, so don't mess they're plans. I'm paying you guys there at the government a hefty buck, so you better do you part of the bargain." He paused for some seconds. "Good to know you understand, Mr. President." Issei rolled his eyes while tapping some buttons at the phone again. He ended the call and started yet another one right away.

"Hm hm? Oh yeah, the book that I was ordering… So you found it? Great, I'll be expecting it this night. Good business, bye." Issei leaned on the back of his seat and looked at the ceiling(?) of his car. He closed the flip phone, along with his eyes. "It's a good thing that there's an encyclopaedia for Sacred Gears. Learning those things is an absolutely necessary. The supernatural history was basic stuff, but this subject should be more interesting."

Issei sighed. "… Too much work in the morning."

 **=-…-=**

Apparently, Raiser's and Rias' rating match will be happening two days from now. If Issei had to choose, he'd want it to end even earlier so that he could investigate the supernatural some more, and not waste time roasting a single ego-filled chicken. Also, to get some time for himself, which means having sex.

"Come to think of it, am I unknowingly starting another harem again?" Issei raised an eyebrow as he walked the sidewalks.

First it was Raynare, then Koneko suddenly got attached to him. Rias and Akeno are actually suspicious of him though. _'Well, it won't be fun if they all just fall over to me, right? I mean, where's the thrill to that?'_ Issei chuckled to himself. _'Hm, the trope where I make somebody who really hates me suddenly fall to me sounds nice… It could work for Rias or Akeno, but I'd prefer if I were to do it to someone more… innocent.'_ He looked around. Surely there's someone like that here in Kuoh?

"Kyaa!" The boy heard a cute yell below him after he felt something hit his body. Looking down, his eyes were greeted to the view of a small, cute, and definitely innocent-looking nun. "O-Owie…"

Issei blinked. _'Start…'_

"You should look where you're going." Issei looked down on her, frowning. The sun's beam gave a light foreshadow to his eyes, making him look more intimidating.

"I-I'm sorry, mister!" The blonde girl immediately stood up and bowed. Her things were still strewn all across the sidewalk though. "A-Ah, my clothes…" She started picking them up one by one.

"Geez, and you're such a klutz too." Issei rolled his eyes, making no move to help. "You won't survive the real world like that, little girl."

The nun stiffened for a second, but she resumed moving not long after. "E-Everyone back at the church used to say that to me… I guess they were right…" She whispered at the end.

The boy sighed, and crouched down. "You're like a tiny fish in the middle of the ocean." Issei said while helping her pick up the clothes. "What's your name? I'm Issei by the way."

"A-Asia. Asia Argento." The girl, Asia, glanced at him, giving him a small smile. "I'm a nun sent from overseas towards her, at Kuoh. I'm supposed to live on a church here, but… I think I'm lost…?"

Issei internally noted something. _'A foreigner? She's surprisingly fluent on speaking Japanese for a foreign person.'_ He concluded that she was just really _that_ bad at directions, even with the numerous signage here.

"You're speaking quite adequately for a foreigner." Issei commented.

"Ah, that's because I have two friends back at Rome who once live here in Japan. They usually come to the church I live in, so I wasn't that lonely back there." Asia looked up while imagining her friends. "They're Irina-chan and Yuu-kun. They're a cute couple, too!"

' _Irina?'_ Issei felt a painful throb on his chest. _'Why does that name sound so… familiar?'_ No, he can't be distracted right now. He need to play this with a cool head.

"You mentioned a church? Do you mean the one by the hill?" Issei stood straight, having finishing his help. "It's just some walk around here."

"Oh, is it? And thank you for the help." Asia lightly bowed again. "C-Could you, um…"

Issei closed his eyes in resignation. "Fine. I needed to check something there anyway this afternoon. Might as well go there now."

"Oh, you're such a kind person! Thank you very much!" Asia smiled brightly at him. Issei reflexively flinched at her.

"Let's just go." Issei started walking, prompting the girl to hastily pick her briefcase and follow him.

' _Any normal girl would have been furious at me with those first two sentences I said.'_ Issei glanced at the smiling girl. _'Is she_ that _naive? If she is, then I guess I have to be more aggressive.'_

 **=-…-=**

Issei and Asia stopped in front of church, with Issei lightly flinching from the holy aura of the place. Of course, he skilfully hid it with a nonchalant 'looking around' act.

"Thank you very much, Issei-san!" Asia walked in front of him and smiled. "I'll never forget this kindne—"

"Well, if you want to thank me, we could go out for a date this afternoon." Issei smirked at her. _'Now she got to be angry at me now, right?'_

"D-Date?" Asia tilted her head. "Um… what do you mean by that?"

Issei almost fell over. She doesn't even know the freaking word!

"Damn, you're something." Issei rubbed the back of his head. "Let's go out later together. You can understand that, right?"

"Oh, is that all? It'll be my pleasure to thank you back, Issei-san." Asia started walking towards the church. "Goodbye!" She glanced and waved, and then she entered the church.

"I didn't know girls like that still exists…" Issei snorted. "I thought they were all extinct. Ehehehe."

His creepy laugh reminded him of his only childhood friend. "Oh shit, Freed might mess her up before I even touch her hair." Since he was visiting Freed and Raynare right now, he might as well tell the crazy guy to mind their number one rule: finders' keepers, unless you can pay for it.

Issei knocked on the front door three times, and lightly kicked its lower part. Waiting for a minute, Freed came out of the door, wearing a satisfied look.

"Oh hey Issei, you won't believe this. There's a hot babe who went here just now! Hah!" Freed was doing some kind of weird dance, until Issei put his hand on the mad priest's shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry to break it to you my friend, but fuck you." Issei grinned. "I found her first, so she's mine."

"W-What?!" Freed yelled on his face. "No way! You're lying again Issei! I hate you when you're like this." Freed pulled away from the boy and crossed his arms. "… You're lying right?"

Issei's smile widened. He slowly raised 'the sign'.

* * *

"I can't believe he's nonchalantly going in and out of that place." Rias rubbed her forehead from stress.

Just a while back, Issei visited the ORC telling them that he won't be attending school today. He explained everything what happened this morning, and things they couldn't understand like 'I found a cute toy', 'I'm going to play with it for a while.' And such. Mysteriously, one nekomimi stormed out of the room while Issei was telling this to Rias and the others.

Akeno sipped a tea from the table in front of her seat. "Issei's demonic powersis actually so little that you can even barely feel it. He's got to be the weakest devil I've known." She put down the cup with a quiet 'harrumph'. She _still_ doesn't like him. "Maybe he's so weak that he can't even feel the holy aura of churches?"

Kiba chuckled lightly at her comment. "Isn't it actually amazing how one devil can have so little energy?" The blond was a bit wary of Issei like Koneko at first, but seeing how _weak_ he is, he couldn't help but to let his guard down. Issei is just that weak, even for a measly middle-class devil like Kiba.

"… Why are you all underestimating him?" Koneko narrowed her eyes at the three. When Issei left earlier, Koneko came back not too long after, with a bag of candies in her hands (which was probably given by Issei on his way out). "Issei's just a new devil. With enough training, even he can…"

"Oh, what's this?" Akeno giggled at the little girl. "Koneko's actually trying to defend a _guy_?"

Rias smiled at Koneko. "Aren't you really close to him?"

"… Well… That's because…" Koneko looked down, reminiscing her time at his mansion. "Issei is lonely…"

"What do you mean?" Rias tilted her head. "He had a lot of maids on his house. How could he be lonely? He even has that crow with him."

"I know that, but… somehow, when I look at his eyes directly, I always see a pained look behind his smile." Koneko stared at the candies in her hand. "Fate told me that…" She whispered that last one to herself.

* * *

" _Hey, Ise. When we grow up, let's marry each other, okay?"_

" _Oh, Ise-kun! This is Yuu-kun. He's the boy who moved in beside my house! Let's all get along, okay?"_

" _Sorry, Ise-kun. Yuu-kun's and my family are actually going out on a vacation this week. I'd want to invite you with us, but, you don't have any money, do you?"_

" _Hey, Issei. We still have some leftover food at my hou—"  
"Don't do that, Yuu-kun! Look, Issei's shaking in embarrassment now. Ahaha!"_

" _Ah, you're Issei, right? The kid who always plays with Irina-chan and Yuu-kun? Well, they suddenly had to leave the country since Yuu's father wanted him to live in Rome, but Irina-chan wanted to stay with him so… She said goodbye to you, right?... But if she did, you wouldn't be asking this from me…"_

" _Ah, you… Long time no see."  
"Irina, don't you remember him? That's Ise-kun."  
"Oh, right. Ahaha… Well then, Issei. We still need to rest for a bit since we just arrived, but we'll talk later, okay?"_

" _Irina and Yuuichiro is out on a date. Who're even you? Get lost!"_

" _I-Ise-kun? You were waiting outside all this time?"  
"Uwaa… that's creepy…"  
"I-Irina! Don't be rude!"  
"Oh, you're asking me if we're going out together? Yeah. Didn't I already tell you this before? And Issei… you stink."_

"… _Are you a stalker? How do you know me?"_

" _Hey, kid… I'm Freed. I like that look in your eyes… We might get along!... W-What do you mean I'm a kid too?!"_

 **=-…-=**

Issei's eyes slowly opened. "… That's right. I remember now." His hands balled up into a tight fist. "I remember that bitch now…" The more he thinks about it, the more he's getting furious. It wasn't long till he noticed the trails of blood on his palm. "Shit…" He reached out for the bell on the bedside table and rung it.

"Yes, master Issei?" A beautiful maid with lush green hair stepped inside his spacious room.

"… Trish, who hates me the most amongst the maids?" Issei grinned.

"Oh, um… that would be Filia. She hasn't broke completely just yet, and her former rich-girl persona is still present on her." The girl blinked a couple of times. "Do you want me to punish her, master?"

"No. I'm actually in a bad mood right now, so bring her in my room. I'll let out all of my pent up frustrations to her." Issei got out of his bed and pulled down his pajama, showing his hard member.

"U-Understood, master." Trish hurriedly got out of the room, blushing.

The brown-haired boy looked out of the giant window by the left side of his bedroom with narrowed eyes.

"I can't wait till that fucking bitch comes back here in Japan." For now, he'll have to deal with several things, but when the day where Irina comes back… where his _ex-childhood friend_ comes back, he's going to mess her up. Big time.

"If Irina is still the religious kid I knew way back, then she must be still a virgin. She's still waiting for her 18th birthday after all." He snorted.

"Oh, Irina… you're purity's mine…" Issei creepily hugged himself while smiling. "Oh, and I gotta kill Yuichiro. Well that should be as easy as stealing a candy from a baby."

He heard the door open, followed by a scornful look from a little girl.

"W-What do you want from me, you pervert? Just remember that after I get out of here, I'm going to tell Papa everything!" The blonde girl frowned at his naked sight. "P-Pervert…"

"Filia, come here." Issei sat on his bed, reaching out his hand to the girl by the door. "Today, you'll be my personal fuck-toy. Don't you like that?"

"W-Who would like that, idiot?!" She turned back to the door and started banging on it. "Get me out of here! Help me!"

Issei rolled his eyes. _'Oh well. She loved rape-play anyway.'_ He lunged at the prone back of the petite girl, grinning.

 **=-Chapter End-=**

 **A/N:** Poor Issei. Or should I say poor Irina for what's about to happen to her? And what's with the jumbled up timeline?! Asia just came, the rating game hasn't even started, and Irina's already coming back?! What the heck?

Well, I had something on mind. I'll be waiting for you when that revelation chapter comes.

BTW, the 'glitch' scene last chapter _IS_ supposed to confuse you, dear readers. So please, don't think too much of it for the meantime. Haha. Those who read my other story might already know what I was doing with that scene though. ;)

Thank you for reading! See you next chapter!

 _ **Just remember. Everything I write is an illusion.  
**_ ~Blazeo-kun~


	7. Chapter 6: Twisted Personalities

**=[Chapter 6: Twisted Personalities]=**

"Ultra Instict 4 x 500!"

"I-Impossible!"

"Gomo Gomo No: Fire Dragon's Getsuga Rasengan!"

"Nani?!"

Issei yawned at the current show on the TV. He pushed another button on remote, unknowingly turning it into the 18+ channels.

"Oh, I had something like this?" Issei raised an eyebrow. Nonetheless, he just continued on browsing the several channels as if nothing happened.

Only one day left before the rating match happens, and Rias' worried face continues to grow even more fascinating in Issei's eyes. The feeling of not knowing what's really going to happen must be grating on her mind. Of course, Issei couldn't really blame her. Her life is basically on the line this time.

"Geez, she needs to relax sometimes. Why doesn't she learn something from me?" Issei mumbled while biting on a cracker, with his feet at the armrest of the sofa he's laying on.

He mightbe a bit _too_ relaxed, however.

This is the second day he had skipped from school. Yesterday, Issei spent his day on having a date with dear Asia, jumping from one place to another. Issei could even remember how he had to teach the girl how to eat a burger. Boy was that amusing.

When the clock struck midnight that day, Issei did some personal business with Freed and Raynare. It was mostly hearing some pointers about using a sword with Freed, and having rough sex with Raynare. He was more concentrated with Raynare's session though. Freed isn't really a good teacher, and his 'swordmanship' is even a bit questionable in terms of legitimacy and existence.

But digging deeper onto the psycho's mind, Issei _did_ manage to learn a thing or two. Mainly how to make it the most painful to devils when you slash them on their gut and expose their innards…

Rias suggested to at least do a training camp, even with the little time they have. Issei dismissed the idea; they don't really have to work on this one.

"With all my latent badassness, leave everything to me." Issei winked at Rias and Akeno, grinning. That's what he said yesterday when he heard that Rias almost went hysterical hearing that he wouldn't attend school again today. Apparently she thought that he's going to run away and leave her alone in front of the spotlight.

"She's such a worrywart." Issei pushed another button, frowning. "Someday, that's going to be her downfall."

 **=-Kuoh Academy; Lunch Break-=**

Koneko walked out of the school gates silently. She's planning on paying her senior a visit at his mansion, namely Issei. And maybe get some tasty candies too. She wasn't able to see him at all yesterday since he skipped, so she thought of this earlier this morning.

"Hmm… hmm…" The white-haired girl quietly hummed while skipping on the sidewalk. She was unusually happy this day. Is it some kind of special day for her?

No. Koneko's mood just lightened at the mere thought of spending time with Issei again. She can't deny it anymore. Issei managed to pry open the walls around her heart. She wouldn't call him a romantic interest for her, but… maybe a big brother?

"Issei-senpai…" She gripped the lunch box she have on her hands tighter. _'I wonder if Issei likes a sushi bento…'_

Before the petite girl could contemplate about this subject some more, she found herself bumping to another girl on the way. She was so surprised that she almost let go of the bento, but luckily, such an overused event was avoided.

"O-Ow…" She heard the girl groan in pain. "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"No, it's okay…" Koneko didn't really fall to the floor, but merely just stepped back on surprise. The blonde girl on the other hand was left sprawling on the side walk like an erotic heroine on a harem anime, however.

The nun gingerly stood up by herself, dusting her black and white cloth to make sure she looks decent again. After that, she bowed at Koneko. "I'm really sorry! I don't know why but I seem to bump into several people when I'm walking…"

Koneko can't choose whether she's just unfortunate or has an unusual talent for charging into things while she's walking. "Like I said, it's…"

"Oh wait, aren't you Koneko-san? From Kuoh Academy?" Koneko blinked, tilting her head. She knows her?

"How do you know me?" The nekomimi could faintly feel the aura of a sacred gear within her. Was she aware of the supernatural?

"Issei-san talked about you often yesterday." The girl grabbed Koneko's hand and smiled. "I'm Asia! Issei-san we could be great friends…" She seem to realize how embarrassing it is to just suddenly grab a stranger's hand. "I-I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." Koneko slightly smiled at the girl's innocence. "I'm sure we can be friends…"

"Really?!" Asia beamed at her. "I'm so happy!"

* * *

Issei quietly looked over the several documents he have on the table. He's currently on his study room, with a single chandelier hanging above the room acting as a light source. Few books were lined up on some bookshelves, with a number of folders indiscriminately added in between them.

The boy was looking at a certain Phenex's profile. It's Raiser's little sister, Ravel Phenex. From the files, it says that she's currently fifteen years old, and is also proficient on using the Phenex family's signature magic. She's supposedly the family's prodigy, having mastered they're magic in such a young age. Several information were laid in front of his eyes, with the boy smirking before his dark thoughts.

Issei had to give it to Freed. The fake-priest surprisingly has some capable 'friends', even able to get information from a secretive noble like this Ravel. Maybe the eleven thousand yen was worth it, after all?

Issei walked over to the black chest on the far corner of his room. Golden chains were tied around it, as if to not let something from within outside. Issei brought up a worn-out golden key to his face, and inserted it inside the keyhole.

He turned it, the chest giving a satisfying click. Black smoke emerged from the insides of the onyx chest, followed by a putrid smell from it. Fully opening, a sheath-less black katana with a pure dark blade was revealed.

Freed warned him that the sword was haunted and demonic in nature, but Issei couldn't care less. He's literally a devil now, and even if he isn't, he never felt scared about things like these in the first place. In fact, he sometimes even feels attracted to these cursed objects.

"Sword of Insanity: Raksha." Issei grabbed the sword and revelled on the nice sensation he feels when touching it. "Rumour has it that there's a demon sealed inside it, and makes whoever uses it insane. In exchange, it can inflict mental and physical damage to its wielder's enemies. Apparently, it also makes whoever it hits go insane with nightmares." Issei idly thought that the sword would have been perfect for Freed.

Issei tilted his head a couple of times, waiting for something to happen. "Huh. Guess it making the user insane was just a hoax." He shrugged and put it back inside the chest. Just before he closed it…

" **You're already insane, mortal. There isn't anything to break from you."** A distorted voice entered the boy's ears, making him smile. **"Something like you… doesn't belong to the realm of humans."**

"Oh, now you show up. And what do you mean by that?" Issei stared at the glowing sword.

" **You belong… to hell."**

"Well, I am a devil." He shrugged, and closed it fully this time. "Don't really have time to talk with old swords right now. See you tomorrow."

Inside, the sword rattled one last time, and gave its last message.

" **No… You're a demon."**

 **=-Church; 10:23 a.m.-=**

Mittelt regretted ever going near that school. She had to endure a very humiliating experience from the hands of a (weird) devil, and she even left her dress there. Imagine her embarrassment when she went back to the church wearing a black and white magical girl's outfit. Freed almost killed himself from laughing.

"That was my favourite dress…" Mittelt grumbled to herself while drying her body with a towel. She currently finished taking a bath, and is now staring at the newly washed magical girl outfit on the side of her bed. A thin towel is her only piece of clothing right now, but it's not like anybody can see her inside her own room.

"I need to get that dress back." Mittelt sighed. She doesn't have that much cute dress, as gothic Lolita clothes are actually expensive, even for a fallen angel with a stable (illegal) job like her.

She also need to bring this outfit back to Akeno. It only reminds her of nothing but nightmares. It'd be better to just burn it to ashes, but she has a budding feeling that the devil will do something worse to her dress if she does that.

"Everything still comes back to me returning there." She hesitantly started wearing the accursed costume. She'd have to please the black haired devil if she wants her dress back. Wearing the costume back there should do the trick… right? "This better work or else."

Mittelt looked at the mirror behind her and stared at her figure. Akeno wasn't lying. She _does_ look extremely cute in it, but the shame it brings her outweighs its pros.

"… I'm Magical Girl Mittelt-tan! Please fall for me, everyone!" She struck a pose with her wand and a peace sign. She slowly started trembling.

"Even without anybody watching, this is still so embarrassing…" A deep blush appeared on her cheeks. "What am I even doing… I should go."

She began to comb her hair to make it look decent, and even added a pair and two from her brand new cologne. She sniffed the neckline of her outfit. "Hmm. Yep, smells nice."

She walked outside of her room, and almost bumped into a giddy Freed running on the hallway.

"Woah! Watch where you're going, psycho!" No, Mittelt didn't say that. Freed did.

"That was my line." Mittelt deadpanned at him.

"Oh, really? Sorry not sorry." He shrugged, then looked at Mittelt from head to toe. "… I knew it. You're really a magical girl, aren't you?!"

Mittelt kept staring at him blankly while walking away.

"Go go go Magical Girl Mittelt-tan~!" Freed started cackling loudly again while rolling around the floor. "A-Ah, I'm dying again… Wahahaha!"

Mittelt shook her head at the priest's antics, now making her way through the secret stair under the altar of the church. "… If that's Freed's reaction, I wonder what will be Akeno's…" Mittelt felt an involuntary shiver.

Far away on Kuoh Academy, Akeno suddenly felt that something good is coming, and so she smiled.

 **=-The night before the rating match; Mansion of Phenex Clan-=**

Raiser smiled over the large table, all of his servants sitting on one chair each. It was a feast on the dinner table, several food of different kind set for all to eat. Tasty drinks were also served, and even ice-cream for the young minded ones.

The king stood up and cleared his throat. "Alright, we can all eat now. Let us hope for the best regarding the rating game tomorrow." Raiser gave a short speech, and sat once again.

They all started eating happily, except for one.

"I'm going to teach that uppity brat a lesson." Ravel whispered to herself, a big frown etched on her face.

Raiser heard his younger sister, as they weren't that far from each other. "Ravel, you will not join the battle tomorrow. What if you get hurt?"

"But that Rias needs to be whipped by somebody!" Ravel suddenly stood from chair, yelling. All of the other members of Raiser's peerage stopped their merry eating. "She soiled your reputation, brother! Spreading all those rumors about you…"

Raiser heaved a heavy sigh. "It's alright, Ravel. Rias had been like this ever since me, Sona and her were a child. I'm used to her already."

"But she took it too far this time!" The blonde girl opened up her hands in exhilaration. "The WHOLE supernatural world thinks you're a bad person! She destroyed your public image just so she could delay your wedding!"

One day, Raiser and his peerage awoke to the news of him 'assaulting' Rias sometime before. Numerous rumors also started appearing about him abusing his peerage both sexually and physically.

Of course, the Phenex clan knows these are all false, but Rias' more powerful public image easily swayed the public's opinion.

"Rias and I need to marry in order to continue our pure-blooded bloodline." Raiser said in a quiet voice. "But she adamantly refuses this because of her selfish whims. I, on the other hand, will respectfully accept this task given to me by the elders. So please, Ravel. We cannot hurt Rias even more in this match. Just let me handle this."

"But brother!" Ravel stomped her foot.

"I suggested that I and her have a rating match, and I intend to win this one. _But_ , nobody will get hurt, either from my side or hers. That's why I'm the only who's going to participate. You insisted coming with me Ravel and I accepted, but I will not allow you to fight beside me. That most that you can do there is watch from behind. I repeat. You. Will not. Fight! Understand?" Raiser raised his voice a little, intending to scare his sister even just for a little.

Ravel's lips trembled in stubbornness, but she accepted in the end. "… Fine. But I'll never accept her as my mother-in-law."

The blonde ace of the Phenex clan sat, smiling. "Very well. I can work around that."

And so, the kindest Phoenix and his peerage ate in comforting silence.

 **=-…-=**

Raiser Phenex is one of the most popular and successful 'young' devils in the whole underworld. Though it hasn't been that long yet since he started participating in professional rating games, he holds an undefeated title in this savage field.

He is also famous inside his family for being a kind and responsible person.

Each member of his peerage trusts and follows him with all their heart. When he was still young, right when received his first pieces, Raiser travelled around the world in search of his new family, befriending and gaining their trusts one by one. He saved them from their broken fate, offering a hand to stand back and begin anew.

He trained together with Sairoarg in order to get stronger. While he couldn't match the aforementioned man in pure strength, Raiser certainly grew stronger by the years. His ultimate dream? Lead the devils to an even greater future.

In other words, becoming a Maou.

He, Rias, Sona and Sairoarg were childhood friends. When they were young, they would often play on Rias' huge place. Sona mainly read her book at the back, Sairoarg kept on running all around the place, and then him; the only sane one on their merry group of four (Sona never talked for more than two sentences when she was just a child).

And then of course, there's Rias.

In Raiser's view, Rias is the very spitting image of a 'spoiled brat'. She would always make ridiculous demands to Sairoarg (who still somehow finishes it). One time, she even cried because Sona won't hand her the book she was reading.

Don't get Raiser wrong. He didn't hate Rias. It's just kind of annoying when she orders him to cook fishes they catch on a nearby lake with his fire.

They all grew up and matured, except for the little redhead. In fact, her bad habits had nothing but worsen over the time. It got to the point where her parents were forced to discipline her for a whole week of drilling lessons over lessons on how to be a proper lady…

It was futile, really. Even Raiser could see that Rias didn't change. No, she _did_ change somewhat. She wasn't openly showing her dark side anymore, and instead hiding it behind her perfect 'Young Lady' persona.

Honestly, Raiser was kind of worried to the redhead's peerage. Now that their family engaged them together, maybe he could help Rias change even just for a tad bit…

"Yare, yare…"Raiser shook his head in his bed, sighing. "I'm getting a headache now."

* * *

Issei felt shiver down his spine. "Why do I feel like somebody's being creepier than Freed right now?"

Asia looked up at him from his side. "What was that, Issei-san?" Koneko lips munched on a chocolate bar quietly, not really caring what's happening right now.

"It's nothing." Issei shook his head. What was he doing again right now? _'Oh right, Koneko and Asia visited me on my mansion. Man,_ that _was close…'_

Just when Issei and Raynare was about to go for a quickie on his room, Koneko and Asia started banging on his door and yelling for him to come out. Issei almost threw out Raynare by the window in surprise. It seems that Asia didn't really think anything about him being delayed for a minute before opening his door, but Koneko, on the other hand…

" _Stareeeee…_ " Two piercing yellow eyes glared daggers at Issei at that time. He had to snuff out two chocolate bars to bribe the cat-girl on turning a blind eye to the slowly retreating black wings under his bed.

He still have to keep his act around Asia. Indeed, he wanted her to hate him, but he isn't looking for _that_ kind of distaste from the nun…

"So? Where do you wanna go this time, Asia?"

Actually, by now, Issei is starting to realize that Asia doesn't even know the feeling 'hatred'. The girl is as pure as an angel! Her smile is too bright, and her eyes! THOSE eyes! Just looking at them makes him melt inside… There's just something about Asia's innocence that intrigues Issei.

' _Maybe I should try the hate-rape play on some other girl.'_ Issei concluded. He never thought that he'd have to give up on a single girl. After this twisted thought, Koneko grabbed the hem of his dress shirt.

"Ise…" Koneko pouted at him.

' _Ise? Nicknames already?'_ Issei randomly thought.

"You're thinking about something wicked again, aren't you?" She narrowed her eyes. "I can practically see a black aura seeping out from you."

"Gah, nekomimis…" Issei said in annoyances. "Bah. Alright."

Koneko returned on munching her chocolate bar when she sees the black aura disappearing.

' _She can see my aura, huh?'_ Issei's face stiffened. _'That's quite a handy data. I'll keep that in mind, Koneko.'_

"Oh! There it is!" Asia started running to a familiar restaurant, making Issei facepalm.

"Burgers again? Seriously?" Issei and Koneko started walking faster in order to catch up to the hyper girl. "She's going to destroy her body at this rate. Maybe introducing fast foods to her was a bad idea…"

"You keep on giving me sweets, Ise." Koneko deadpanned.

"Well that's because you don't have a body to wreck." Issei replied teasingly.

Koneko let out a cute growl, and kicked him behind his knees. Issei instantly kneeled. "Meanie."

"T-That hurt." Issei forgot that this kid had the strength of a monster. But he won't back down from this nonexistent fight! "It's still true though. Koneko, your body's too young for you to be called a young lady."

Koneko slowly raised her fist, her eyes glinting.

"O-Of course, you're still just growing, and the sweet may actually help you on that…" Issei laughed slowly.

Koneko walked away, huffing.

Issei slowly stood up, a confident smirk plastered on his face. "Alright, that should be fine…"

Step one on messing with a girl: Planting the seeds of doubt inside them. For 'Mission: Koneko', this doubt would be her lack of confidence in her body. Let this grow and it'll come to the point of her doing drastic things in the future… like, say, 'proving that she's a real woman' or something like that.

"You thought this was just a fanservice scene meant to fill the word count limit?!" Issei yelled to no one, his eyes dilated. "HAH! Issei never rests! Conquering every heroine comes first than anything! Wahahaha!" He continued laughing like the lunatic he is in the middle of the sidewalk.

This happens when Issei gets cockblocked. Let this be a lesson to whoever is writing this story… That is, to never blueball Issei.

 **=[Chapter End]=**

 **A/N:** I totally _didn't_ get lazy with this chapter… Okay. I did. Must be because of the lack of stories I've been reading…

Hey readers, do you know other authors who write weird things like me? You know, evil this, evil that. Any fandom! I should know half of the fandoms you're going to mention… I think. I just need more stories to read, or else League is going absorb me into its harsh and toxic world again… ahem.

TheWolfPaladin: Nice theories! We'll all just have to wait and see, right?

To all readers, thank you for the support! And it won't be long till Issei finally shows how freaking twisted he is… haha. Trust me, given how f&$ked up Issei is in this story, some of you might even be grossed out at him and abandon the story. No kidding…

That's all… See ya next chapter~.


	8. Chapter 7:Majestic Flames of the Phoenix

**=[Chapter 7: Majestic Flame of the Phoenix]=**

Rias flipped over her bed, her eyes wide awake and not a sign of exhaustion. It's already 2:00 am in the morning now, and she still can't fall asleep. Is the match tommorow bothering her this much? Is she still suspicious that Issei will ditch her? No, that isn't the reason.

"Raiser's so annoying…" Rias' gritted her teeth in frustration. "How could he just agree with those old geezers? Our lives are ours. Nobody can tell us what to do!"

A body shuffled from her left, and a black haired girl's head popped out from under the blanket.

"Rias, you need to keep your wits for tomorrow." Akeno whispered to her, yawning a little. "Didn't you get tired at all after what we did earlier?"

"Oh, did I awake you, Akeno?" The redhead turned to her left and faced the droopy eyes of one Himejima Akeno. She could faintly see the queen's bare shoulders sticking out from their blanket, a clear sheen of sweat visible on it. "I just remembered Raiser's stubborn attitude. How could he still not stop even after I spread all those rumours about him?"

"Well, he _is_ very forgiving." Akeno giggled at Rias' pouting face. "And handsome…"

"Don't you dare, Akeno…" Rias' red eyes narrowed at the smiling girl. "You're mine and mine alone, okay?"

"Of course, my _king_." Akeno moved closer to Rias, and passionately kissed the redhead. "I was just joking."

"Geez, Akeno." Rias sighed while closing her eyes. She yelped when she felt Akeno's finger working their way on her precious place beneath the blanket. "A-Akeno, didn't you say we should sleep…? A-Ahh…"

"I'm already wide awake now…" The mischievous girl's smile widened, pulling the shivering body of Rias closer to her. "After we tire ourselves again, I'm sure we'll get sleepy again."

"Mou, I'm still tire— Y-Yaa!" Two fingers went inside Rias' wet pussy, surprising her. "H-Hey, mm, not too, rough…"

"Ufufu, that expression is perfect, president…" Akeno leaned in closer to her again and kissed her.

Strange sounds could be heard around the neighbourhood of Rias' place that night.

 **=-The Next Day; School Gate-=**

Issei covered his mouth while yawning, his strides slow and unsteady as he passed through the iron gates of Kuoh Academy. Issei spent the effort of going to school early today, just to show the worrywart Rias that he wouldn't leave her. Strapped to his back is a katana clothed in black sheets, with various seals plastered on it. Despite this, the still distinct aura of the object seeps out from it.

The boy yawned again. "Man are you cold." He glanced behind him, staring directly at the katana's handle. "I didn't submerge you in ice last night, didn't I?"

Of course, there was no answer.

"Tch. Brrr." Issei shivered for a short moment, then continued on. "Uh, which way to the club again…"

Looks like his two straight absents already fogged up his memory about his own school. As if on cue, a girl with short peach hair approached him from behind.

"Hey, are you a transferee?" The petite girl asked Issei, her eyes gazing at his obvious katana. "And that's just a wooden sword, isn't it?"

"Uh?" Issei glanced at her. Looking up and down, he nodded. "78.5, 65 and 79. Not bad." Thankfully, Issei knew enough common sense that he didn't say this out loud. "No, I'm not a transferee. I've been a student here since the start of the school year. And…" He smiled. "I'm Issei. Who are you?"

The girl's frown lessened after his introduction, forgetting about her second question. "You can call me Katase. I'm the captain of the Kendo club."

"Oh, is that right?" Issei's eyes opened and did a retake on looking at her. "Yes. I can definitely see that your arms and legs are well trained."

"You can tell?" Katase widened her eyes.

"Yes. I actually know a little about kendo. I joined it once back at my old school." The boy continued to his mind. _'I was binge joining different clubs for new targets, if I remember correctly.'_

"I'm sorry, but do you know where I can find the Occult Research Club? I think I forgot it…" He rubbed the back of his head while slowly laughing.

"ORC? That club where Rias onee-sama is? They're at the old school building." The girl started walking towards the back of the main school building. "It's pretty close to the Kendo's clubroom. Follow me, you'll be able to see it from our club."

"Thank you." Issei walked behind the cute girl, his smile vanishing the instant she wasn't looking at him anymore. _'These kinds of girls are those unexpectedly-not-extras. Taking a closer look at them, they're actually cute, even with the lack of depth on their personalities.'_ He shrugged. _'She'd be good to play with, if I do it right.'_ Alas, there are still current missions at hand, and so this girl will have to wait for her turn…

After a while of idle talking and walking, the two reached the kendo's clubroom, and the old school building is indeed just a few walk nearby. Issei thank her once again and got on his way.

As Katase walked entered her clubroom, only her bestfriend Murayama was there, diligently practicing her swordplay.

"What was that…?" Katase tilted her head, her eyes slightly glazed over. She blinked, and her precious life within her eyes came back. "E-Eh? I'm already in the clubroom?"

Murayama turned to her, blinking. "Katase? What's wrong?"

 **=-…-=**

"Man I feel bored." Issei sighed as he started walking up the stairs of the old school building, still a few walk away from the clubroom. "All these girls around me, and I can't even do anything to them…" He rolled his eyes. "Just you all wait… after I spread my name in the whole underworld, I'll immediately start picking you all one by one…"

His curse-like chanting continued until he's already in front of the clubroom's double doors. Issei fixed his dilated eyes and wide smirk. Looking at a small mirror he always have with him, he can see that his face is looking normal again. "Coming in."

He turned the doorknob open while yawning, but stop midway when he noticed the serious atmosphere inside the room. He can also see two unknown people with Rias and everybody. One was a beautiful young woman with silver hair, while the other one was a handsome blond that exudes 'bad-boy' aura around him. Issei got confused though. His face was almost like Kiba's; those prince-charming kind of guys.

"Issei." Issei spoke to the blinking boy, all attention now turned to him. "Perfect timing. Grayfia and Raiser's here to discuss everything before the match."

"Okay…" Issei rounded over the couch in the middle of the room and sat beside Koneko. He was facing Raiser on the other sofa over the table between them. Raiser gave him a curt nod. Issei just raised his eyebrows in reply.

"Good afternoon, Issei." The woman named Grayfia slightly nodded her head at him, then spoke again. "I believe you're Rias' newest member on her peerage?"

"Yes I am. Let me formally introduce myself." Issei stood again, but left his bag and clothed sword on the couch. "My name's Issei. No last name, don't ask. Rias' pawn. Nice to meet the two of you." He quietly sat back after he finished.

"I am Grayfia, queen of the current maou of Satan. This is sir Raiser Phenex, your opponent on your upcoming rating game." She respectfully pointed her hand at Raiser who stood up after being called.

"Issei, I don't want to be rude but…" Raiser lightly coughed on his hand. "you're a devil, right?"

"Yes, I am. I assume you barely feels my demonic energy." Issei slowly chuckled. "I am the weakest link of this peerage. I don't even have a sacred gear. Please go easy on me."

"Hm…" Raiser sat back again. "Is that sword in your seat not a sacred gear?"

"No it isn't. It's just a random treasure one of my friends gave me." He shrugged, hinting that he won't be telling any more than that.

"I understand."

"Now that the formalities have been set aside," the strongest queen sat back on the sofa too. "let us discuss what is at stake in this match. If Rias wins, her and Raiser's wedding shall be cancelled. If sir Raiser wins, the wedding shall be advanced in date. Is that clear?"

"Wait, I'd like to add something in the bet." Issei raised his hand, an innocent smile present on his lips.

Grayfia stared at him for a moment, and turned to Rias. "Rias?"

"Ugh… Let him." Rias sighed. "As long as I can give it, then—"

"Raise me into a high-class devil if I win."

"There's no way that's acceptable!" Rias yelled back in surprise.

"Whaat? Isn't it natural to assume that I'm stronger than a high-class devil if I defeat one?" Issei turned to her with a whining expression. "Your brother's a maou. I'm sure he can do something like that."

"Excuse me, Issei." Grayfia interrupted the boy. "Bets like these are only tolerable if both sides have equal things at stake."

"I agree." Raiser gave his two cents, nodding. "What can you offer us, Issei?"

"Hmm… I get the feeling that you wouldn't care about money. So, how about this sword?" He pulled out the sword leaning on the armrest of the couch and un-bandaged it. The wicked aura of the weapon immediately assaulted everyone in the club room. "This is the Sword of Insanity, Raksha."

Grayfia narrowed her eyes. "That is one of the lost relics of heaven… a cursed sword." Her piercing eyes moved to Issei's direction. "That was last reported as stolen, sir Issei. Heaven is still looking for that. How did you—"

"Trade secret~." He wagged his finger in a teasing manner. "If the devils 'finds' this sword, I'm sure heaven would owe you a huge favour in exchange of giving it back. Not a bad deal, right?"

The whole room quieted for a moment. Maybe it's the serious atmosphere at work, or the cursed sword's aura, but everyone's expression were hardened in seriousness and slightly wariness. From what, they do not know. Is it the sword's wicked feeling?

"Hey, hey. Why's everybody looking so serious?" Issei chuckled.

No. It's the foreboding feeling of something much more sinister right beside them.

"Issei," Rias broke the eerie silence, her voice almost as low as a whisper. "the reason why you want to be a high-class devil is because you want a peerage, right?"

"Close. But not exactly." He shrugged. "I want the Evil Pieces, is all. Hm hm."

"Isn't that the same?" Kiba interjected.

"No. haha. But anyway, how's that Raiser, Rias? Do we have a deal?" Issei gave them a hopeful look.

"G-Grayfia?" Rias turned to the older woman, seeking for advice.

"I think it is a nice offer." Grayfia nodded at her.

"Alright. I shall tell Onii-sama about this." Rias heaved a heavy sigh. "Issei, I hope you know what you're doing."

"I also accept." Raiser closed his eyes, his arms crossed. "My previous statement still stands, however. I'm the only one who's going to fight, with my little sister. She won't be fighting either too, and will only be watching." This is what he told everybody while Issei wasn't there yet.

"Wow, aren't you confident?" Issei smirked at him. "Still, you're attitude is kind of… off, from what I've heard."

Rias slowly hovered farther into the corner of their couch.

"I'm sure." Raiser chuckled.

After some more necessary discussions, the meeting was finally finished, and ended off without any complication. The added bets were reviewed and cleared by Sirzechs himself, and the actual rating game is finally beginning.

 **=-Moments Later-=**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO FIGHT BY YOURSELF?!" Rias' screech could be heard for miles away, and all of this was directed in Issei's ear.

"Ouch. That hurt." He shook his head to clear his brain. "That's what I said, didn't I? You all will be just collateral damage out there anyway." He shrugged, him sitting on the same sofa while cleaning his sword with a cloth. "I'm serious."

Akeno's narrowed eyes glared harder and harder at him, while Koneko opted to just banging his head with a simple punch. Kiba just scratched the back of his head, slowly laughing.

All of them were already inside the false dimension made for their rating game. It was the same replica of Kuoh Private Academy, and Raiser was nice enough to suggest their ORC room being their homebase. They're just waiting for Grayfia's signal to start the battle now.

"Don't joke with me, Issei! Everything I have is at stake here! How can I trust you?!" Rias exclaimed angrily. "You barely have any demonic energy, you're weak, heck, you can't even manifest your wings! And you're planning on defeating Raiser? He's just second behind Sairoarg, you know? Sairoarg!"

"Who's that?" Issei looked like he didn't really know Sairoarg, which infuriated Rias even more.

"You…" Rias started walking towards the lounging boy when she heard Grayfia's voice outside.

"The rating game between Rias Gremory and Raiser Phenex has officially started. Kings, good luck."

"If you don't really believe me, then don't." Issei stood up, his face expressionless. "If I lose or something like that, then go. Fight him if you want. But while I'm still standing, don't. Go. Out." Rias had never seen him so serious before, and was actually taken aback. "Did you hear me, Rias?"

Akeno interrupted the two with her sentence. "Let him, president. Let's watch this over-confident guy embarrass himself in front of everybody." She smirked at Issei.

"I like that look, Akeno." Issei just snorted at her. "Nice hearing your true opinions about me."

"Issei-senpai…" Koneko, on the other hand, was worried at him. "Don't…"

"Don't worry Koneko. I'll be back. Have some snickers." Issei smiled at her while giving her a piece of snickers.

"Issei… will you be okay?" Kiba looked at him sadly.

"Hey, don't go raising unnecessary flags like that." He shivered in fright. "You're scaring me."

"Ahaha." The blonde boy laughed back in reply. "Guess you'll be alright. We'll come running if we see you losing."

"Do what you want." He shrugged. Issei trudged towards the window of the clubroom room, and glanced at them one last time. "It's show time." With a bandaged sword strapped on his back, he jumped through the glass Hwindow, breaking it.

 **=-…-=**

Raiser calmly walked through the grassy open field of Kuoh Academy, the nearby plants seemingly being set on fire within ten meters around the Phenex's ace. Inside his mind, he's still recalling back the time he was talking to Rias' new pawn, Issei.

"Why did I feel apprehensive when we looked at each other's eyes?..." Raiser thought to himself. Usually, lesser devils in rank look away when he directs his gaze at them, or at the very least blink in discomfort. There's just something about being stared down by somebody above you, after all.

But Issei's eyes were different. Those were the eyes of someone who knew he already won.

"I'd even wager that his confidence is greater than my brothers'." He quietly laughed to himself. His foot stopped when he saw Issei jumping down from the old school building's second floor, with his sole sword as a weapon.

"Ushh… Heh." Issei dusted off the dirt that got on his pants and stood up. Sensing Raiser's fiery aura, he looked at him. "Hey."

"Where are Rias and the others?" Raiser looked around him. He can't sense anybody possibly waiting to ambush him.

"Don't mind them. You're fighting me right now." Issei pulled the sword behind him, its cloth bandage coming off by themselves. The visible purple air around it flowed freely, clashing with Raiser's flaming aura. "Now that's hot! You're burning even the ground around you. Yikes."

"This is the natural heat coming off of my body when I do not hold myself back." Raiser raised his open palm, pure yellow flames burning off of it. "The great Phoenix flame will incinerate everything."

"So you're immortal, and untouchable? Talk about OP." Issei shrugged while shaking his head. "Man, I'm feeling the despair flowing into my veins already. Oh, I'm shaking in fear!"

Issei's smile widened. "Just kidding."

Issei speedily ran towards Raiser headfirst, not caring about Raiser's flaming surroundings. He readies his sword by pulling it back, intent on making a wide slash.

Raiser stood his ground. "Come at me."

"Alright then!" Issei's skin was getting slightly burned, but he pressed on. When he reached Raiser, he sliced him through his neck.

Raiser's flame physically manifested, blocking his sword with heat alone.

"What the…" Issei frowned at that, jumping back in order to not toast himself alive. "you blocked my sword with freaking flames."

"This is the Phenex clan's signature magic, Issei. Phenex Flames!" Raiser stomped at the ground with a loud yell.

A gigantic tower of golden flames erupted where Raiser stood, reaching even the dark skies above. The cement itself melted from the sheer heat he was exuding, while the ground below him carved itself out, forming a large crater. Issei had to step back some meters to avoid getting roasted from that simple show.

Raiser's figure could be seen inside the flame tower, his eyes glinting white. He walked out of the tower without a single scorch mark, now sporting the grand and mythical wings of the great Phoenix itself. The golden flaming wings was seven meters long still not fully unfurled, and when Raiser flew up with a single beat…

The majestic image of the Phoenix seemingly appeared in the sky, hovering behind the grandiose image of Raiser above Issei. He spanned his wings wide, reaching the length of fifteen meters.

The whole false school looked as if there was a literal sun shining down on it.

"I am the Phenex clan's ace, Raiser Phenex!" Raiser pointed his palm at the sky, a giant ball of golden fire forming on it. "And I am undefeated for a reason!"

Now there's literally a sun there, glaring down at everything below it.

 **=-…-=**

"Brother!" Ravel looked at the window of the student council's room, watching from afar the great battle that was happening. "Show that bratty Rias how outclassed she really is against you!"

Ravel smirked in pride. Raiser had gone all out right from the start. Everything's over.

 **=-…-=**

"Was Raiser always this strong…?" Rias could only shake in fear on what she's seeing. Even Akeno, the one with greatest magic prowess out of everyone here, can't even dream about reaching that level of power. She momentarily forgot about poor Issei, and was again panicking about losing. "It was impossible, after all…"

Kiba sweated at the sheer pressure Raiser was giving off around him. "Shouldn't we go help Issei now?"

Akeno could only widen her eyes. "So powerful…"

Koneko worriedly looked at her senior. "I-Issei-senpai…"

 **=-…-=**

A bead of sweat rolled down behind Issei's head. "That stupid Freed… He didn't mention that this guy's on the level of a freaking ultimate-class devil."

Issei shrugged. "Oh well. Not like I care." He walked behind one crumbling building to his left, whistling. "Student Council room, Student Council room… aha."

He eyed the blonde girl watching from the second floor's window. "So this is Ravel? Damn, she's pretty cute."

"Time for my… counterattack… he he he." Issei quietly entered the first floor.

 **=[Chapter End]=**

 **A/N:** Raiser is OP... but who said Issei have to fight him headfirst in order to win?

Issei really needs to power up soon. Your craftiness' starting to look pathetic! Bah.

Lemon next chapter? Maybe! Bye!

 _ **Just remember. Everything I right is an illusion.  
**_ Blazeo-kun


	9. Chapter 8: Watch Me, Onii-chan!

**A/N:** Longest chapter I've ever written. 4,700 words.

 **=[Chapter 8: Watch Me, Onii-chan~!]=**

"Did Raiser really have to go all out from the start?" A sweatdropping Sirzechs commented from the watching room of the match.

Several known figures have attended to spectate the awaited match between the two most popular young devils of this generation; Rias Gremory and Raiser Phenex. This particular room can be found in the underworld's Maou Palace, since they couldn't afford to go the human's realm. Instead, they are watching the fight via demon magic, and have Grayfia as a commentator on the actual match.

There's Raiser's parents, Firus Phenex and Layla Phenex. Sirzechs and the three other Maous are also present, with some young devils around Rias and Raiser's generation. Of course, Sairoarg is also there, accompanied by his peerage.

Firus Phenex laughed loudly at Sirzechs, his blonde hair swaying from his simple movements. "It seems that Raiser wants to end this fight quickly."

"Of course." Layla closed her folding fan, a composed expression present on her beautiful face. "Raiser chose to participate alone to achieve the least collateral damage possible. This also goes for Rias' peerage. He wouldn't want to hurt any of them more than necessary."

"Oho!" Serafall, the Maou of Leviathan, started jumping in her seat as she witnessed Raiser's amazing display of power. "I kind of wonder if Raiser will make a good flare for my shows…"

"Still," Sairoarg interrupted the Maou's antics. "his opponent, Issei was it?" The camera panned through different angle of the school, but couldn't find the mentioned brunette. "He suddenly vanished."

"Maybe he got scared." One of Raiser's servant quipped, followed by a chorus of laughing in the viewing room.

Sirzechs remained silent, contemplating about something.

' _Even as a cursed sword, Raksha is still a holy weapon. Devils can never touch such a thing.'_ Sirzechs said this to himself, his mind running a mile per second while thinking how in the world could a low-ranking devil like Issei touch it, let alone use it normally.

Nevertheless, even Raksha cannot stop a full powered Raiser, and Sirzechs is very sure of that. No matter what hidden power Issei might have cannot possibly equal the current Raiser. The man is rumoured to be next maou of Satan, and Sirzechs himself have to admit that the Phenex ace certainly fits the bill.

"After Raiser wins this match, I'll officially announce his promotion into Ultimate-class, and of course, being the new Maou of Lucifer." Quietly chuckling to himself, Sirzechs calmly watched the fight.

 **=-Inside the false dimension-=**

Ravel was jumping up and down in joy, her eyes sparkling bright as Raiser's flames. "Go onii-chan! Beat them! Beat Rias!" Her drill twintails bounced along her movements.

Ravel sat down at the sofa beside the window, smiling. After so long, Raiser can finally clean his name, and Rias is about to be punished. Her dreams are happening all before her eyes. She couldn't be happier than now.

After this, of course, would be her revenge on _her_.

' _That stupid cat…'_ Ravel mentally cursed, a cute angry expression on her face. _'After brother marries Rias, her peerage will be basically his, too. When that time comes, I'll be sure to pay back that stupid cat.'_

Koneko. Her mere name ruins her best days. Ever since they first met, Ravel never liked the white-haired girl. She was _too cute_ for her own good. Nobody's cuter than Ravel! At least, that's what she likes to think. And don't get her started to Koneko's silent persona. Does she think she's mysterious or something like that? Or acting cutesy shy? _'Hmp!'_ Ravel whipped her head to the side, frowning.

The main reason she's angry at Koneko is just because the rook accidentally ate her precious candies, actually. She likes to act that it's much deeper though.

Amidst this train of thoughts, Ravel didn't notice the soft creaking of the SC's door, or even the light footsteps coming towards her. A dark shadow loomed over the back of Ravel, its eyes shining crimson.

"Psst." Ravel heard somebody behind her, surprising the young Phenex. When she turned to look, all she saw was a small pink sprayer, and the thin smile of somebody behind it.

 **=-…-=**

Raiser frowned at nobody, his eyes searching for Issei who was just standing there a moment before, but is now gone. For a nigh Ultimate-class devil like Raiser, finding one measly devil should be easy, but the problem was…

"His energy was already hard enough to feel even when we were standing in front of each other. But now that he's really hiding…" Raiser cancels his giant fireball, the huge dome of flame shrinking until it was nothing.

What made this situation worse was his blade. The impious aura of the cursed sword had covered the whole school already, dominating any lesser energy down with its much more powerful aura. Even Rias' and her peerage energy is getting harder to track.

"He brought a sword to this match, yet I can clearly see that he doesn't have an ounce of skill on it." Raiser floats down to the ground, contemplating. "… Don't tell me that that sword's main use for him was hiding his weak energy…?"

That means that Issei never intended to fight him in the first place, and hiding was his true objective in the end. Does he not want to win? Raiser dismissed the idea. Issei wants to win. He even added some things to the bets. He's confident that he _will_ win.

"In a rating match, the only ways one can lose is for their king to be defeated, or… they surrenders." Raiser raised an eyebrow. "Unfortunately for him, I will never surrender on this match. This is for the better future of the devils."

He wouldn't wait for Issei's plan to finish. He's going to Rias' base, and attack her directly there. With this, he should win…

 **=-Line Break-=**

"Still missing?" Sirzechs asked Grayfia beside him. The silver-haired woman frowned a little, nodding.

"Sir Issei appears to have literally vanished off the whole dimension." Grayfia shuffled through several floating images in front of her, but to no avail. Issei is definitely missing. "I will scan the whole perimeter again…"

"Never mind him then." Sirzechs sighed. He thought that he'd get to see something interesting from the mysterious boy, but it seems that all his bravado was all bark and no bite. "Pan the cameras to Raiser and Rias' remaining peerage."

"Y… Yes." Sparing a last glance to a random screen, she willed them all to disappear, and spawned new screens. This time, all of it was different angles of Raiser's figure floating up in the sky.

"… Ah, I haven't checked the Student Council's room." Grayfia realized. She unconsciously didn't check it because it'd be impossible for Issei to be there. Ravel _is_ in there, after all. "I will check it later…"

Worst slip up ever for Grayfia.

 **=-…-=**

"A-Ahh…" Ravel's head wobble from left to right. Everything suddenly seem to swirl around her vision. "I'm… so dizzy… Myaa…"

Issei grabbed her shoulder to keep her sitting straight. Eyeing the light blush adorning the girl's cheeks, he confirmed that his original aphrodisiac worked. "I sprayed more than necessary, but meh." Shrugging, he slowly undresses the blinking Ravel.

"What are… you doing?..." Ravel can vaguely feel her red dress sliding off her shoulders. "Don't, touch me! Noo! I'm going to tell… Onii-chan…"

"Mhmm." Issei raised the hem of her red dress, and grinned at the sight of her darkening white panties. He tentatively prods it with a finger, making Ravel shiver in surprise.

"Y-Yaa! What are you, doing…" Ravel's eyes settles on Issei's face. His figure is still hazy to her eyes, but slowly, her eyes adjusted, just to see…

"… Onii-chan?" Her glazed eyes stared at the yellow locks of hair of 'Raiser', who was smiling at her. "Why are you, touching me there…? N-Nyaa!"

"Don't you like it?" In her stupor, she couldn't even distinguish the difference between Issei's and Raiser's voice. "Your brother's making you feel good for everything you've done to him…"

"R—, reward? For being a good girl…?" Ravel blinked, then smiled brightly. "Really? T-Thank you, Onii-chan!~"

"Spread your legs, Ravel."

"U-Um, okay…" Ravel shyly spreads her lithe legs, pulling the hem of her dress closer to her tummy. While she was doing this, Issei finally pulls her dress under her breasts, showing her fair skin and her budding nipples. "Onii-chan, this is embarrassing…"

"Should I stop?" Issei added something inside his mind. _'Like hell I'll stop if you say yes though.'_

"N-No! I can do this. You can continue, O-Onii-chan…" Ravel slightly looks away, her blushing like a radioactive tomato.

Issei slides her panties out of the way, but did not really take it completely off. He kept it hanging on her right knee. "Ravel, are you shaving?"

"N-No. There doesn't seem to be any hair growing there…" She bashfully closed her eyes, covering it with her palms. "I'm sorry, Onii-chan."

"No. It's perfect, Ravel." Issei slowly trails down a finger in her pussy, making the girl quiver in delight. "You're pussy's as cute as you."

"T-Thank, you… M-Mm!" Ravel bit her lip. She had never been this sensitive before. Maybe it has something to do about the fact that she's doing it with her 'brother'.

He leaned in closer to Ravel's pelvis and sniffed a long breathe.

"Do I… smell nice, Onii-chan?" The twintail girl hopefully asked her 'brother'.

"Cherries." Issei smirked at her.

"That's my favourite soap, s-s-so…" Ravel looks away again.

Issei suddenly dives in between her legs, his tongue lapping up Ravel's lower lips. "Y-Yaa! Aah! Onii-chan, t-that feels so good, n-nyaa, hah, ahh…" She squirms her pelvis closer to Issei's face, wanting more of the foreign pleasure she's feeling.

Issei's tongue assaults the blonde girl's tiny clit, sliding around, flicking it. Every time he touches it, Ravel's body is wracked in bliss, trembling uncontrollably on the sofa. The boy's hand slithered themselves towards Ravel's waiting breasts, instantly kneading and rolling it to his heart's desire. Issei have to push her down to her seat or else she'd fall down, from all the trembling she's doing.

"Onii-chan, I, I think I'm going to p-pee…" Ravel whispered in panic, but her hands made no move to stop him. "Really, Onii-chan, I'm, I'm going to— Y-YAAAA! Ahhh! Onii-chan~!" A large amount of water squirted out from Ravel's pussy, surprising Issei. She continued cumming for a good ten seconds, and after that, Ravel slumped down in exhaustion.

"The Phenex's youngest is a squirter. Who would have thought…" Issei whispered to himself, grinning. "Hey, Ravel. Can you feel this?"

Issei guides Ravel's hands towards his crotch, the visible bulging on it throbbing on her touch. Ravel's euphoric face sobered up upon feeling the hard rod in her hands.

"This is… Onii-chan's…" Ravel blushed harder than before while she slowly stroke it through the fabric. "It's throbbing so much, and, it's… so big."

Issei pulled down his pants, his hard dick springing up to Ravel's hands. The girl's eyes widened at the actual size of his penis. She immediately starts rubbing it up and down, making Issei smile.

Issei leans in to her exposed neck, licking and tickling the smaller girl below him. "Ravel, brother's hard like that because of you. You'll help me with that, right?"

"W-What do you mean, Onii-chan?..." Ravel's breathing hitched, her fingers freezing from her movements.

Issei lines up his lips on Ravel's right ear, and whispered. "I wanna fuck you, Ravel. Ravaged your tiny pussy and fill you up with my cum. I want to hear you screaming my name while I fuck you silly from behind. I want to see you looking up at me while you suck my dick. _I want you_ , Ravel."

"I…" Ravel's head wobbled from left to right. "You want to use my body, Onii-chan…?"

Issei smirked. "Exactly."

Ravel was silent for a moment, but her lips slowly formed into a cute smile.

"Anything… for Onii-chan…" Her hands slowly trailed down towards her own cunt, spreading them ready for Issei to come in.

"Good girl, Ravel." Issei kneeled down and lined up his dick to her entrance, his eyes foreshadowed by his hair. The two orbs were still shining crimson, however. "Savor me inside you!"

Issei swiftly goes inside Ravel's tiny pussy, spreading wide open her previously tight hole. "A-Ahhhhh~! Onii-chan! It's… It's so big! I'm going to break, Onii-chan!"

Blood dripped from where they're connected, but Issei made no movement on hearing her cry. Instead, he just hugged her body close to him, as if to say that he'll never let go. Ravel's tears came as expected, but she didn't cry out loud. She bit her lip to stop herself from yelling in pain. "O-Onii-chan…" She hiccupped, but she still doesn't openly cry. "I'm… a big girl now. I won't cry."

"Yes, Ravel. I'm proud of you." Issei swipes away the stray hair strands on her forehead and lands a peck on her lips. "Ravel, you're so cute, so pretty… It feels hell trying to hold back right now."

"Mrmm…" Ravel closed her eyes, the budding droplets of tears forming on the sides of her eyes. "Please wait for me, Onii-cha—"

"No." Issei's hands harden their hold on her shoulder as he puts more weight onto her. He effectively held her down below him.

"O… Onii-chan…?" Ravel blinks. Then another.

"Fuck, you're too tight…" Issei curses under his breath, his grin widening by the second. "Shit, shit, shit! He ha ha ha ha!"

Ravel's blurry vision clears. At first, she noticed that her brother's 'yellow' hair was just simply her own imagination, as it suddenly vanish after her third blink. The second thing that struck her was that… this guy wasn't her brother at all.

Issei noticed her widened eyes and frozen body. _'Had the drug wore off already? Even though I sprayed more than usual…'_

"Hello, Ravel. How does my dick inside you feel?" Issei slowly licks her right cheek, snapping her back to reality.

"Y-You're that new servant of Rias…" Ravel looks down, staring blankly at their connected sexual organs. "B-B-But, you, Onii-chan, me and…"

She couldn't form a single sentence, her eyes shaking in terror and fear. She slowly looks up to Issei's grinning face.

The boy tenses up when he sees her breathing in a large breath. From his past experiences, that can only mean one thing.

She's going to yell.

"IYAA—mmmph! Mmph!"

Issei only fell to this the first time. The second time? He gag the girl with her own panties. For today, he settled down with just his palm.

"Make any noise and you're going to bleed much more badly." Issei smirks. "Don't test me."

Ravel couldn't get her gaze off of Issei, afraid that he's going to do something when she isn't looking anymore. She nods her head, trembling. The tears before that she build up flowed freely down her beautiful face, but she couldn't cry. All she could let out were her pitiful whimpers.

"Hu… Huhu…" Issei removes his hand from her mouth. Ravel's lips trembles, wanting nothing but to cry out to her brother for help, but the crazed eyes of this man above her shook her to her very core. "Why are you doing this… Hu hu…"

Issei slightly pulls his penis out, but never leaving completely. He adjusted to a more comfortable position, and looked at her eyes again. "I'm going to win this rating match, and you're my trump card against that chicken. But enough of that. Let's both feel good."

"N-No, p-please, don't!" Ravel shakes her head from left to right, but Issei wouldn't hear her pleas. "Please! Don't move! It still hu— A-Ahhh! Nooo!"

Issei mercilessly pounds in inside her, not really caring even though Ravel kept on pleading for him to stop. He was moving fast and hard, his position and Ravel's spread-eagle pose giving him a much needed freedom to move quicker. The dick was too big for her, not even completely sheathing it inside her pussy. Each time he reaches her deepest part, Issei's dick touches the entrance of her womb, bringing unwanted pleasure to the resisting girl.

"Stooop! It hurts! It hurts so much! Yaa, yaaa, ahhh…" Ravel gets pushed deeper onto the sofa each time Issei goes in inside her. "You're violating me… You're a monster…! Ahh!" Her tears uncontrollably flowed down from her eyes, but she couldn't cry loudly. "Onii-chan,help me, please! Anybody, heeelp, nyaa, aah…"

"Fuck, you're even tighter deep inside!" Issei forcefully kisses the small girl, pushing in his tongue and dominating Ravel's. "You look good, you smell good, and you feel good… Shit, rich-girls are so damn fun to rape!"

"Let me gooo! I don't want this! Uwaa!" Ravel hiccupped in between her sentence. Her she kicked her feet wildly from Issei's waist, but her resistance was futile. "M-Mommy! Onii-chan! Uwaaa!"

"You keep crying, but you're feeling good, aren't you?" Issei passionately kissed her again. He pulled back to add something. "You're pussy's dripping wet, Ravel. Don't lie."

"N… No way… This doesn't feel good at all!" Ravel hid her face with her hands. "Your just forcing me to do this! S-Shut up!"

"Oh really…?" Issei aligns his next thrust to a certain spot he discovered, and pounded it full force. Hitting her G-spot, Ravel's body arced up in pleasure, her tongue slightly lolling out from her mouth.

"N-Nyaaaa! Aaaah, haah…" Ravel finally settled down after a few seconds, her breathingragged and heavy. "Wh-What did you do to me…?"

"Just showing you that you're enjoying this, despite how much you don't think so." Issei continued hitting her on the same spot, his movements fast and hard. Ravel's body couldn't help but to feel the pleasure and cry out in bliss.

"Y-Yaa, no, ah, ah, ah!" Ravel closed her eyes, mewling. "Nya, hah, hah... Stop, it… My, my mind, no…"

Issei leaned in on her nipples, nibbling and biting it lightly. The large amount of pleasure is breaking her mind piece by piece.

"Nyaa, ahh, stooop, p-please— A-Ahhhn~…" Ravel's pained cry slowly quiets down, and gets replaced with pleasured moans. She feebly hits him with her small fist on his chest, and yet Issei didn't even feel it. "You're so horrible, raping a girl like me, Ravel Phenex… I'm, a proud daughter, of the strongest clan in the whole underworld…" Her lips slowly curl up, an unconscious smile forming. "And yet, you're treating me like a mere pig, raping, and using me… Y-yaaahaaah…."

' _She started saying her pride and power. So rich girl-type.'_ Issei internally noted. His thrusting fastens even more, now literally pounding her to the couch with just his movements.

"Nooo… Onii-chan… Help…" Ravel pleads to nobody, yet she was smiling. Her eyes formerly full of life were now glazed over with darkness, looking like a dead fish's rather than a devil's. "Onii-chan, it feels too good. Please, help me... Onii-chan, where are you? Help me…! A-Aaaahh~! Mm~!"

"Your brother will never help you, Ravel." Issei whispers on her ears, his trademark grin present.

"No way… Why, why won't he help me? I'm his little sis, he's going to—"

"Because… you've been a bad girl." Issei pushes one last time inside her, surprising Ravel. At first she wondered why he stopped, but then the mushy and wet feeling of something spraying inside her snapped her back into reality.

Ravel's mouth was agape, their eyes never turning away even just for a second. Ravel's legs trembles in fatigue and limply falls down to the floor.

' _She isn't even talking anymore. Is she that shocked that I came inside her?'_ Issei mentally laughs, but he was proven wrong.

"I… was a bad girl?..." Ravel softly muttered, tilting her head. "I'm… useless…? Was that why… Onii-chan didn't want me to fight? Because I'll be just a hindrance?"

' _Heh. She's basically breaking herself.'_ At this rate, Issei wouldn't even need to talk to break her.

"That can't be… if I'm useless… who will ever need me…?" Ravel cries once again, but only tears came out. She wasn't pitifully let outing her anguish-filled cries like anymore, but instead is just silently crying.

Issei smirks. Looks like he _still_ have to talk after all.

He slowly pulls out of her slick pussy, the excess cum flowing out of it making her look like she was leaking.

"I… love bad girls, Ravel." Issei smiles at her. "And I've always wanted a little sister since I was a kid."

Ravel just stares at him.

"Won't you like it if I spoil you like this _everyday_?" The last word seems to seal the deal immediately.

At first, Ravel quietly laughed. Then she started giggling. Not long after, she was fully laughing while crying, her eyes not showing a sign of life within it. "Ahaha… Ahahahaha! Ahahaha!"

Issei hugs her gently. Ravel stopped laughing, her eyes widened. She looks at Issei, and smiles brightly.

"… Onii… chan?"

Issei trails his middle finger on her lower lips, scooping up a small amount of his cum. Ravel giggled at the ticklish feeling of his finger while he did that. He shows her his cum-covered finger, and without a word, she licked it like a tasty lollipop.

"Treats already… Ehihi…" Ravel wraps her hands around his beck, her face going closer to Issei's. "Onii-chan, you're so sweet…"

"Heh." Issei smirks at her, and deeply kisses the girl.

Issei marvels at his new handiwork. Ravel Phenex, the future ace of one of the pure blooded devils in the underworld. Crying, laughing, her pussy filled with his white seeds, and eagerly sucking his finger while smiling cutely at him.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Issei mutters to himself. He slips his hand on the pocket of his pants, and pulls out his flip phone…

 **=-…-=**

Akeno gritted her teeth in pain. She narrowly dodges the fireball Raiser threw at her, and tried shooting her own lightning to him.

The lightning fizzles out into nothingness before it even hits Raiser. Just like every time.

"His sheer energy stops even middle-class spells completely…" The raven-haired girl pants in exhaustion. Her miko outfit is scorched in some areas, some even completely burnt out. Beside her is Kiba and Koneko, both not looking any better than her.

They were all surprised to see the wall facing outside suddenly melt into a gooey paste, with Raiser calmly flying in inside. The heat exuding from his body was unbearable, but he toned it down once he got near enough to them. Raiser wouldn't want them to burn to death.

"Surrender, Rias. And nobody will get hurt." Raiser looks down past the three, and to a terrified Rias on the floor. The mentioned redhead crawls away in reply while shaking her head.

"N-No, never! Never!" Rias throws an orb of destruction to Raiser, who nimbly dodges it with a simple tilt of his head.

Koneko felt useless as she had always been. Her physical attacks were rendered useless instantly as she couldn't even get near him, let alone hit him. At the back of her mind, she imagines that her perfect sister would have handled this situation with ease, unlike her…

Kiba grunted in pain. He curses his real self for being so weak. If only he really was a real man, if only he really was strong… 'he'could protect all of 'his' love ones from anybody. He grasps his water sword harder, and grits his teeth.

Akeno wouldn't stand this. She'll _never_ need that power. Never. All she needs is herself, her friends, and nobody else. She had endured much more difficult things than this before. She can't quit now, or else everything that she had done would all go to waste. Her revenge will never end, not until she kills her father…

"I admire your wills, but that stubbornness is misplaced." Raiser watches their eyes with silent respect. "Since it still had to come to this, I apologize in advance. This won't kill, but it will hurt a lot. Brace yourselves!" Raiser raises his hand again, the familiar orb of golden flame forming on it. It steadily grows in size, until a hand grasps his shoulder from behind.

"I'm back~."

 **=-Minutes earlier; Watching room-=**

Grayfia was a bit surprised to suddenly see Issei walking on the burning field of Kuoh like it was a day in the park. "He's here."

SIrzechs and everyone followed her gaze to one of the viewing screens, witnessing Issei calmly walking towards his base. His eyes were hidden behind his bangs, but his grin was as clear as the moonlight.

"Where did he even go?" Sirzechs quietly chuckles. "Is he planning on fighting Raiser again?"

Another figure shows up on the screen, making the two Phenex on the viewing room widen their eyes.

"R-Ravel?" Layla Phenex stutters, seeing her child following the boy behind him. She was looking down, her face hidden from the camera. "Why is she following him?"

Several murmurs broke out from the watching devils. Raiser's peerage in particular was the loudest, talking about how Ravel would even get near somebody from Rias, her most hated person's, peerage.

Before they even noticed it, Issei and Ravel goes inside the first floor of the old school building. They all turned to the camera showing Rias, her peerage and Raiser on the second floor.

Grayfia, on the other hand, started thinking about a certain thing. _'Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?'_ She privately checks the past video of where Issei and Ravel came from, the student council…

 **=-…-=**

Kiba, Akeno, Rias and Koneko were surprised to see Issei return, the first three even thinking that he was planning on hiding the entire time. Of course, Koneko had faith in him, and tried her best to wait for this exact moment.

"Issei?" Raiser turns around to face him, surprised. "How did you get near me?"

"Your body subconsciously lowers its heat when somebody you care about gets near you. Like her." Issei points to the down-faced Ravel behind him.

"Ravel! Why are you here?" He shakes the younger girl's shoulder, prompting the girl to look up. Raiser widened his eyes when he saw Ravel's glazed eyes.

"Ehhh…? You're… Onii-chan… Hello~." Ravel slowly talked, and waved at him.

"Ravel, what's wrong?" Raiser cups her cheeks with his hand, worried.

"Nothing… nothing, at all… ehihihi…" Ravel giggled at him.

Akeno closely watches the weird behaviour of the young Phenex. It feels somewhat familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it…

"Want to know what happened to her?" Issei pulls his flip phone from his pocket.

"What did you do to her…?" Raiser quietly asked him.

The sound of Issei's phone opening reverberated around the two. A video quietly played in front of Raiser, it being visible and audible enough for only him.

Ravel's naked body can be clearly seen on the video, her legs spread as wide as she can. She was sitting on the familiar couch of Student Council room, her cute dress messily lying to her side. Her left hand was spreading her pussy to show the white streaks of cum inside her to the camera, while her left hand held a peace sign beside her cheeks.

" _Watch me, Onii-chan~!"_ Ravel said in glee while smiling on the camera.

 **=-Line Break-=**

The devils watching the match couldn't hear anything at all because of Raksha's and Raiser's energy interfering with the viewing spell on the false dimension, and the small screen of Issei's phone only showed a white light to the spell's camera.

"What is he showing him?" Serafall pouts, whining. "I can't see it."

Since Grayfia was the original user of the viewing spell, she could clearly hear what Issei and Raiser were talking about. She had just finished watching Issei raping and breaking Ravel moments ago, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. If she does, Ravel could kiss goodbye to her social life, and she wouldn't want to be the reason of that.

"… Excuse me, Maou Lucifer. I'm going inside the false dimension for a moment."

 **=[Chapter End]=**

 **A/N:** That was fun to write.

 **Did you notice…**  
(#1)

that in chapter 3, the author mentioned that there's only one important OC in this story (Fate, the blonde 'librarian'), yet he introduced 'Yuichiro' as Irina's and Issei's other childhood friend?

 _ **Just remember. Everything I write is an illusion.  
**_ Blazeo-kun


	10. Chapter 9:

**A/N:** Sorry for the late chapter. I was thinking hard where I wanted the story to go next.

 **[Chapter 9: The Cold-Hearted And The Heartless]**

Raiser's eyes trembled, his gaze glued to the small screen of Issei's phone. The video continued showing several angles of Ravel being fucked silly on the very same couch, where he left her and go to fight Rias.

So that's why Issei vanished, he realized. After Raiser captured everyone's attention with his unleashed power, Issei used that chance to sneak and go towards his sister. But Issei is weak, and Ravel is strong. It doesn't add up. Shouldn't Ravel have had at least alerted him that she was being attacked by Issei?

"That's s-strange, why didn't Ravel call out to me?..." Raiser looked down, his wrecked mind trying hard to find the answer.

"How would she do that when she's already moaning from my dick?" Issei grinned at him, laughing. "By the way, Ravel likes anal more."

Raiser closed his eyes while covering his ears. He slowly kneels down on the floor, groaning in despair. "Stop it…"

"A few more pointers. When you cum while she's sucking you, make sure to let it out on her face. She loves it."

"Shut up…!" Raiser grips his head harder.

"Face it." Issei leans near his face, his smirk reaching from ear to ear. "Your sweet little sister is gone."

"This rating game is finished. Raiser has been left… incapacitated." Grayfia's voice announced from the doorway, attracting everyone's attention.

 **=-…-=**

Rias was brought back to reality after hearing Grayfia's voice near them. She looks at the kneeling Raiser in front of a grinning Issei.

She can't believe it. She won. Issei said the truth.

"We… We won?" Rias whispered to herself. She worriedly looks at her servants, searching for any kind of serious injury. She sighs in relief upon knowing that the worst they receive were minor burns.

But what exactly happened? What did Issei do? From her and the other three peerage members' position, Issei approached Raiser and showed him something from his phone, of all things. The next thing they know were Raiser already kneeling at the ground, his eyes widened.

Rias shakily stands up from the floor, and walked towards her temporary servant. "Issei! You did it! We… won…" She lowers her voice upon noticing the hidden Ravel behind him. _'What's she doing here?'_ Rias thought in wonder.

Koneko ran straight to Issei. "Issei-senpai." She lightly pouts at him as she cave have a hunch that he used another underhanded tactic, but she couldn't be more thankful anymore right now. "I'll let this slide, but give me som—" Her words hitched when she saw Ravel, her self-proclaimed rival. "Ravel?"

Akeno and Kiba follows suit to the two, both happy for finally winning this match. Issei greets them with a simple wave. Kiba waved back, but Akeno just looked away, lightly blushing. She did really think that Issei will fail them. Seeing him actually winning is nothing short of embarrassing to herself.

"Issei," Rias chose to ignore the younger Phenex for the while, and instead asked him the obvious questions. "What did you do?"

"Hmm… I broke his spirit, I guess." He shrugged, smiling. "And it was really easy too."

"What?…" Rias paused for a second, then sighed. "That's so like you. Not that I'm complaining."

Koneko approached the silent Ravel behind Issei, trying to talk to her. "Hey, Ravel. What are you doing here?"

"I'm following Onii-chan." Ravel turns to her, then smiled while tilting her head. "Ah, It's Koneko! Are you here to finally pay back those deluxe candies you stole from me?"

"No… and I didn't steal them." Koneko frowned at her. Internally, her instinct is telling her that something has changed at the blonde.

"Is that so… And I was about to offer a nicer way of you paying back to me…" Ravel's smile grew slightly in Koneko's eyes.

"…" The white-haired nekomimi steps away, ending their conversation. _'Issei-senpai, don't tell me…'_

She's going to ask him later, just to make sure. For now, she'll just rest on the nearby chair for a while, and tend to her burns.

Issei turns his eyes to a hiding Akeno at the back, grinning. He slowly walks towards her, and laughs. "Well well well. Look who embarrassed themselves in front of everybody." Issei shakes his head dramatically.

"T-That's…" Akeno decided to just stay silent and look down.

"Hey, I was just kidding." Issei puts a hand on her sagging shoulder, prompting her to look at him. "Good job holding him back while I was gone." The girl turns her gaze at him in shock.

Akeno slowly nods, and looks away again, blushing.

Internally, Issei grimaced. _'Ugh, Akeno, please don't be an easy picking too.'_

"Excuse me, sir Issei." Grayfia approached the brown-haired boy quietly. "I want to talk to you for a moment."

Issei's face remained unsurprised, but he honestly couldn't think of a reason why the young woman would want to talk to him. As far as he know, nobody was there when he raped Ravel. He should be good, right?

That's right. He _didn't_ know that they were being spectated.

"Uh, sure." Issei lightly nodded. Grayfia walks out of the room while Issei shortly followed. Rias and her peerage sat at the ruined sofa nearby, while Ravel was whispering something to Raiser.

 **=-…-=**

' _If I remember correctly, this Grayfia is supposed to be the strongest of all Queens.'_ Issei thought to himself as they walked down the stair of the old school building. "What did you want to—"

Issei widened his eyes when a sharp icicle flew past his right cheek, lightly grazing it and drawing blood. He glared at the silver-haired beauty, touching his wound with his hand.

"W-What the hell? What's wrong with you?" Issei yelled out.

"I saw what you did to little miss Ravel." Grayfia turned around, showing him that she was furious.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about." Issei's grin faltered for a moment.

"If you weren't aware, this match was spectated by a lot of known people, including the four Maous and Ravel's parents." The ice queen watched Issei's face contort into disbelief in morbid satisfaction.

"W-What?! You're kidding right?..." Issei mouth gaped, his body frozen. Catching him red-handed _with_ evidences could only result on one thing; 'Game Over'. He'd be hunted down before he even learns how to fight back.

"Do I look like I am?" Grayfia steeled her gaze even harder, making Issei take a step back.

"…" Issei breathed in deep. _'Don't lose composure… think. Think clearly.'_ He closes his eyes for a moment, and opened them accompanied with his trademark grin.

"You came here to personally tell me that. That means you're trying to keep it a secret from everybody too." He lightly nodded to himself. "If you're keeping it a secret, then you must be the only one who currently knows it."

"… An astute observation." The queen gave her comment, sounding a little bit amazed for Issei thinking that far. "I am planning on keeping this to myself. I wouldn't want to be the reason why the young miss completely breaks."

"And you want me to keep quiet too, I suppose?" Issei shrugged, smiling. "Looks like we both got our hands on each other's neck this time. Very well. I'll back down for today… But honestly, I could care less what happens to the birdbrain and his loli sister. All I do know is she tightens real good when she's cumming… She's a high-quality plaything, at the very least." He started ranting in front of the silent queen.

"… You don't care? Plaything?" The temperature began to drop around the two, surprising Issei. In a matter of seconds, the boy started shivering in sheer coldness, yet his attitude never changed.

"Yes! All females are just plaything made _for me_ , and nobody else." Issei shrugged while smirking. "If it makes you feel better, I treat girls better than animals." He giggled to himself. "Girls have minds, animals don't…. but that's the only difference between them! Hehahaha!"

The whole staircase suddenly froze over, the wooden steps instantly being covered in thick ice.

"Huh…?" His voice trembles along with his body. "W-What the heck is this?"

"People like you…" Grayfia materialized several ice spikes around her, all of it pointing at Issei. "are the worst."

"Oh, looks like I struck a nerve somewhere there." Issei haughtily taunted the furious woman. "Are you going to kill me? You know what will happen to you if you kill a defenceless low-ranking devil like me, don't you?"

Grayfia paused at that. She knows he's right. No matter who she is, 'randomly' murdering somebody is a serious crime in the eyes of the new devils.

Her next words petrified Issei from his position.

"Do not worry. Being skewered numerous times in your body won't kill you." Grayfia suddenly waved her left hand.

Issei couldn't even follow the spike's movements. All he felt was the massive pain throbbing on his left hind leg, immediately making him kneel and yell. "S-Shiit! Aaagh!" He clutched his numbing foot. The added coldness of the ice brought even higher levels of torture to him. "W-What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Acting like an ice pick, no blood came out, which meant bad news for him.

"That's just the first one, sir Issei." Grayfia walked up to the kneeling boy. The remaining ice spikes slowly floated towards the trembling boy.

Issei gazed at her ice cold eyes. He can definitely see it. She's trying hard not to outright kill him right there and then. She absolutely wants to do it.

Issei doesn't like those eyes. Because that's the eyes of a strong-willed woman, the type of female he hates the most.

"You bitch… You're going to pay for this later..." Issei glared daggers at the silver-haired lady. "You'll regret this. I fucking swear on my name, next time we meet, it'll be you who's writhing in pain under me…"

"Noted." Grayfia swiped both of her hands towards Issei, making all of the floating icicles surge towards the glowering boy.

* * *

"Ravel… Ravel…" Raiser stared at the ground, his voice lifeless as his eyes. He looks up to see his little sister smiling at him.

"Onii-chan, did you watch me?" She giggled lightly. "Issei taught me just how cute I am. He made me feel happy, while you neglected me. I looooove him very much!"

"How, how could this have happened…?" Raiser kept on talking to himself. "A mistake, this must be a huge mistake, a misunderstanding, anything… just, not this…!"

Rias smirked at the pitiful Phenex. She crossed her arms under her chest and smiled haughtily at him. "Well well, Raiser. Looks like your righteous and noble cause didn't let you win today." She brushes the stray strands of her hair on her forehead. "And you talked big about 'protecting' your whole peerage, but you couldn't even look after your sister properly. I'm sure your whole peerage doubts you're capabilities now." Rias laughed at him, and then turned away.

Kiba and Akeno follow their king, intent on going away from here until they are sent back to the original world by Grayfia. Koneko, on the other hand, wanted to talk to a certain somebody.

"Ravel." The white-haired girl suddenly grabs the blonde's hand, and forcefully turns her gaze towards her eyes. "Look at me in my eyes."

"Ehh? What is it?" Ravel tilted her head in confusion, but she was still slightly smiling.

"What did Issei-senpai do to you?"

"…" Ravel was silent for a moment, her expression not changing even for a tiny bit. "Isse—… Onii-chan, had his way with my body."

Koneko quieted, shocked. All of a sudden, Ravel embraces her, and continues their talk with her whispers. "We did a lot of things that felt good… Onii-chan held me lovingly in his arms. He tasted every corner of me… and I let him do all that. It's just that…"

Ravel pulls back, her crying and smiling face surprising Koneko even more.

"I think… something broke inside m-me." She giggled, her tears flowing down endlessly.

Koneko frowned. "You're lying. Senpai… would never do that." She narrowed her eyes at the other girl, and lightly pushed her away.

"Oh, you don't believe me…?" Ravel blinked. "I'd love to hear that again after he goes for you… ehihihi." She quietly said to Koneko, who turned around to go away now.

The nekomimi looked down as she walked. _'There's no way senpai would do that. He… he already have someone he loves.'_ She thinks back to Raynare, who she accidentally heard while the fallen was having sex with Issei. _'And she looks like a kid, like me… Issei wouldn't like her… would he?'_

"Excuse me." Grayfia coughed lightly as she entered the door to the room, her head bowed respectfully at everybody. "I shall return everyone to the human world now."

Koneko looks behind her, trying to spot the familiar grin of her senior. "Ise-senpai… where is he?"

Grayfia just stared at her for some seconds. "Sir Issei requested to be teleported earlier than everybody. He is already on the original dimension. Everybody else must meet the spectators first on the demon world before going back to the human realm."

Koneko blinked, then nodded. "Okay…"

"I can't wait to see their gaping mouths." Rias whispered to herself as they all vanished in a white light.

* * *

Raiser's loss not only shook his entire family, but the whole underworld too. Even if his false reputation is bad, they all still know the true prowess of the Phenex's ace. For him to lose to an underaged King who hasn't even had her first official rating game is nothing short of a huge humiliation and shock.

Meanwhile, the recorded video of the match which was supposed to be kept by Grayfia was 'mysteriously' destroyed, according to the queen. Nobody learned what really happened inside there except for Raiser, Grayfia, Ravel, and the perpetrator himself. Raiser refused to talk to anybody anymore, and had locked himself inside his room ever since the fateful match. Ravel, on the other hand, requested to be a free bishop once again, and quitted from her brother's peerage for unknown reasons.

For Issei, his promotion had to be postponed for three days as he actually got 'injured' in the previous rating game. He didn't let anybody visit him in his mansion, except Raynare, who gave him some information once in a while. Nobody knew exactly how grievous his damage was, and had assumed that it wasn't that serious since he healed from it within such a short time.

"I, the maou of Lucifer, officially declare you, Issei, as a high-class devil."

Today, Issei is receiving his official promotion at the Gremory household, which was even hosted by two of the current Maous. Sirzechs gave his mandatory message to the new high-class, while Ajuka Beelzebub gave him his new Evil Pieces.

"Here." The maou of Beelzebub slightly smiled at him as he handed the glowing red chess pieces to Issei. "I assume you already know most things about the Evil Pieces system, judging from what the local librarian told me about you borrowing _all_ the books about it."

"Yes. I didn't want to miss anything." Issei slightly bowed at the man as he talked.

Rias and her peerage watched the ceremony at the back, them sitting at the chairs around the table full of food. Mr. Gremory and Lady Venelena sat on a different pair of chairs, while Grayfia stood dutifully beside them. Milica, a silver-haired little girl and child of the mentioned queen, sat beside Rias.

"Mama." Milicas pulled at the silver queen's dress behind her. "Who is that man?" She pointed at Issei.

"A worthless piece of…" Grayfia coughed. "… He is Rias' friend."

The girl kept her stare at the unknowing man, pondering about something. "I… I feel like I know him…" She whispers to herself, going unnoticed by Grayfia.

The ceremony ended after some time. Issei and everyone immediately ate around the table and talked merrily, each one giving their customary best wishes to the new high-class.

"Congratulations, senpai." Koneko smiled at him beside the brown-haired boy.

Kiba gave him a similar look, but said nothing. Issei noted this, but also kept silent. Akeno still couldn't look at him in the eyes, but this was expected. Rias just looked happy because she finally got out of her personal problem.

"You're so amazing, Onii-chan!"

Ravel of the famed family of the Phenex sat on the side of Issei, happily hugging his left arm while giggling. To everyone's surprise earlier, she suddenly went to the ceremony uninvited, yet Issei didn't mind. He actually even entertained her, and thus bringing them now to this situation.

"Alright. This looks like the perfect place to announce this." Issei stood at his seat, silencing everyone who was talking.

Rias blinked at him. "Issei?"

"I would like everyone to know my very first pe— ahem." Issei grinned to himself for slipping up. "Servant, I mean. Ravel." He gestured to the blonde who instantly stood up.

"Yes. I am master Issei's first bishop. From now on, I will serve master with all I have." To an outsider's view, she looked normal. Smiling, closed eyes, happy. There was nothing wrong at all.

But to Grayfia's and Koneko's, she was different. They could see the chains around her neck, held tightly by a demon behind her. A demon shrouded in trickery and deceit, hidden behind the darkness.

A demon hiding inside a human's body.

"Ravel of Phenex…" Sirzechs spoke up after the eerie silence. "What about your brother? Weren't you his bishop?"

"Oh, Raiser?..." Her expression didn't change, yet her tone inexplicably got colder. "I… don't care about him."

Some let out a sound of shock, while the rest just widened their eyes. Ravel wrapped her arms around Issei once again, then leaned her head on him. "Onii-chan is everything to me now… and nothing else. Hehihi."

Grayfia blinked for a split second. She saw an image of a crying and pleading girl, naked and shackled by countless of chains. Pleading, crying for help, without anybody noticing her. She watched as the girl's eyes continuously turned lifeless, souless. She gazed as the sparks of sanity began to vanish, only replaced by the cold, empty shards of ice.

" _Are you broken now, Grayfia?"_

The silver queen suddenly shook her head. The past is beginning to haunt her again after she met this man. But she wouldn't let him. She wouldn't let history happen all over again. This time, she will fight back… and end the suffering he gives.

* * *

"Hm, hm, hm~!" Asia hummed as she sweeps the dead leaves around the church. Doing chores like these helps her calm her mind, albeit nonexistent already. She can still imagine, right?

"Asia? Are you here?" Her ears perked up upon hearing a familiar voice. "Asiaaa!"

"Irina-san?" Asia called back, the girl running towards the front of the dilapidated chapel. "Irina-san? Is that…"

"Asia!" Not only the voice, but her signature twintails were there too. Asia was convinced that this was her playmate when she was a child, Irina. "I missed you Asia! How are you doing?" The girl hugged the shocked nun in a tight embrace, bringing her back to reality.

"Irina-san! Why are you here?" Asia asked, but she was smiling. She missed her too.

"Aw come on. Cut off the '-san' thing. We're friends, aren't we?" Irina smiled at her.

Asia looked behind the girl, noticing another someone she knows. "Yuichiro-kun! You're here too!"

"Ah, yes. How are you doing Asia?" The tree above the person foreshadowed their whole figure. "Me and Irina were sent here by the church for a mission. We thought that we should visit you too."

"Aww, thank you." Asia slightly cried in happiness. "Yuichiro-kun, you're still so sweet."

"Everyone's sweet to you, Asia…" Yuichiro sweatdropped. "And by the way… Irina already knows."

"Hm?" Asia tilted her head in confusion. "… Oh! You mean that? But how?"

'Yuichiro' walked closer to the two, the sunlight finally showing their figure. "Well… my body matured _really_ fast when you left…" Large boobs invaded Asia's vision, while Yuichiro's short blue hair shone brightly against the sun. "And then she finally realized that I wasn't a boy, but a girl."

Irina looked away in embarrassment. "You can't really blame me…" She looks back at 'Yuichiro', and smiles.

"Xenovia."

 **=[Chapter End]=**

 **A/N:** Yuichiro wasn't counted as an 'important OC'… because she wasn't. Now how will Issei react to this?

Keep your eyes open for clues inside each chapter… I actually give off someforeshadows now and then. Hehehe. For instance, there's a single hidden foreshadow near the end of this chapter, with another obvious one being the peek at Grayfia's past.

Clue for the hidden one? It's about a place… yet it isn't. A clue within a clue… can you get it?

 **Did you notice…  
** _#2_

Kiba's secret? His secret was revealed on chapter 8, if you're wondering. :)

 _ **Just remember. Everything I write is an illusion.  
**_ Blazeo-kun


	11. Chapter 10:The New Targets

**A/N:** New season, readers! And heck, will this one be _long_. Why? It's the combined arcs of **Holy Sword Project** , **Raynare and the Fallen Angels** , and the **Gremory Peerage's Backstory**! How will I manage such a disaster? Haha!

I don't know. Issei will manage, somehow.

* * *

 **=_["The Devil's Words" Mega Arc]_=**

* * *

 **=[Chapter X: The New Targets]=**

Issei slowly opens his eyes. He can feel a lithe arm over his body, tightly hugging his toned abdomen as if he was a hugging pillow. He casts his eyes to his left, seeing the bright brush of yellow hair above his right arm.

"Nngh…" Leisurely, her beautiful eyes open, gazing lovingly at Issei's eyes. "Onii-chan… good morning."

Ravel Phenex cutely yawns on the bed, the sheet hiding her naked body sliding down bit by bit. She sits up, showing her growing breasts to the world. "My body's so sore…" She whispers as she spreads her legs, watching the slow trickle of white liquid coming out from her sex. "Onii-chan, why did we have to do it for four hours straight again…?"

"Excuse me, you were the one begging last night." Issei rolls his eyes.

"O-Oh." Ravel blushes as she looks away. "Is that so?..."

Right after Issei's promotional ceremony, he and the girl immediately asked to be left alone to the boy's room. Grayfia glared at him furiously last night, but couldn't do anything. Issei just mockingly smirked at her at that time. Rias was too busy to notice anything, along with Akeno and Kiba.

Koneko would have been a problem, but Issei anticipated that and readied a trap. A room full of sweets. Enough to say, that the problem was averted.

Ravel lies back to the bed, and leans in closer to his ear. "Onii-chan, what will happen if I get pregnant?"

"You won't, don't worry." Issei yawned lazily. "I'll make that sure later."

"Mhm." Ravel closes her eyes, and drifts back to sleep once again. "Onii-chan…"

Issei glances at her sleeping face. Ravel is a strange girl, he thought. Of all the girls he had bed(or raped), she's the first kind of girl that still acts sane around others, yet is completely broken when they're both alone. Not to mention her craving on sex. She could make Raynare a run for her money.

Well, Ravel _is_ still a bit young. He chalked it up to the teenager's curiosity and libido. Not like he can talk though, with him being just still 17 years old.

Well, Issei isn't really complaining. Things are more interesting with unusual and unprecedented stuffs like these.

"I'm free all day…" He sighs and sits up, stretching. "Might as well explore the demon world while I'm here."

* * *

Some might think that being a Maou is strenuous or even depressing, but to one certain twintailed Maou, it's exactly the opposite case. Serafall Sitri, or more known as Serafall Leviathan _or_ Levi-tan, mainly spends her time idling and fooling around in the capital. Not to say that she doesn't do any work though, but over half of her 'effort' is spent on useless things. For example…

"Arggh!" She angrily gritted her teeth over the glass window of a crane machine, eyes blazing angrily at the cute figurine she's trying to catch. "Magical Space Girl Momo-tan's figurine…"

Here at the local mall in the devil's capital is Serafall, the Maou of Leviathan, strongest woman in the whole underworld, wasting her time and money on a useless crane machine. Honestly, it's a wonder how the devil's government is still functioning with people like this at the top.

"This is my last penny…" She sniffles quietly to herself while looking at her mostly empty wallet. "Well, they do say that the 300th time is the charm…"

She inserts the coin inside coin slot, and then…

 **=-…-=**

"That crane machine's a scam. I'm sure of it." She lifelessly walks at the side of the road, her left hand grasping an open wallet. "Kuuh… Ajuka's going to scold me again for wasting money…"

She was surprised when she felt herself bumping against somebody, making her lose her footing and fall flat on the ground. "O-Ow…" She closed her eyes while wincing. _'Did I bump into a lamppost or something?'_

She looked up to see a normal looking boy, gazing down on her as if checking her for something.

' _Wha… it's actually a… devil? His energy's so weak that I barely noticed him.'_ Serafall thought in bewilderment. The girl blinked for some time and got back on her feet. She showed him her usual smile.

"Look where you're going next time, little girl." The boy emotionlessly said to her, his eyes bored.

' _Gack!'_ Something hit Serafall hard inside her mind. _'T-This brat…'_

Her smile twitches, but with her professional expertise and tolerance, she manages to keep it. "A-Ahaha. Excuse me, but don't you know who I am…?"

His answer was straight and fast. "No."

"Erggh…" A twitch mark appears on her forehead.

He notices the empty wallet on her hand, and smirks. "You were looking down a little while, weren't you? I get it. Your mom sent you on an errand, but you wasted her money on some kind of crap. A crane machine on a mall, maybe. Then you're lamenting on how to get it back." He shrugs while keeping his smile cockily. "Don't waste money kid."

A metaphorical arrow hits Serafall on the head with a paper attached on it. The word 'KID' is written on it, flapping against the wind proudly.

"K-KID?!" Serafall cried out loudly. "W-Who're you calling a kid?! For your information, I'm much older than you!"

He just looks at her as if she's a miserable piece of trash. "Uh huh."

"Grrrr!" Serafall grits her teeth hard, wanting to bite this boy's head off. "You little…!" The temperature begins to drop around them as the twintailed girl's anger rose.

' _Hehe.'_ Issei mentally laughs. _'Another ice-user… Why do I always piss these people off?'_

Before a brawl could break out, somebody steps in between the two, stopping Serafall from teaching him how it feels to be skewered with ice spikes. (He already knows though.)

"Onee-chan… what are you doing now?" A bespectacled girl glares at Serafall, making the small girl blink in realization.

"G-Gah. I almost tried to kill him." Serafall sweatdropped. _'His aura's weak, but he knows how to push people's buttons…'_

"You need to teach your little sister a lesson. She needs to respect those that are older than her." Issei smugly looks at Serafall, then walks away.

"Grrrr… That guy…" If glares could kill, Issei would have died a hundred times already. Serafall kept gnashing her teeth like a wild dog, until his silhouette from afar vanished. "Can you believe that guy, Sona-chan?! He was so rude to me! Though I get the feeling that I know him somewhere…"

"Serafall-nee, that was sir Issei. The one who beat Raiser, remember?" Sona pushed up her glasses, staring into the direction Issei went off to. "But, the rumors _were_ true. His aura is abysmally weak."

"… Oh!" She widened her eyes in realization. "The new high-class! Well isn't he fitting _just_ fine with the 'high-class' trope."

"I heard from Rias that he is an extremely shrewd individual. He's a dangerous person." The short-haired girl concluded.

"Hmp. I hate him." Serafall whips her head to the side.

Sona glances at her older sister. "… I also heard that when he talks to a female, they end up entangled on a bed one way or another." Sona remembers the baseless rants Akeno said to her when they were still at the school.

A shiver runs down the Maou's spine. "B-But he was mocking me that I look like a child."

"Where was he looking at you when you were talking to each other?" Sona's eyes were hidden by the reflection of light on her glasses.

"Huh? Of course he was…" She recalls his cold eyes roaming around his body. At the back of her mind, she thought that her dress would have come off if he stared harder at her. "H-He was…"

"Well, I'm not that worried about you." Sona walks along the side path of the road, prompting Serafall to follow beside her. "You are a Maou. You can take care of yourself."

"But of course!" For a second, Serafall almost forgot that she is the current Maou of Leviathan. There was just something about being stared by his strange gaze. "If he tries anything funny, I'll freeze him and throw him under a lake."

Sona doesn't answer, but nods.

' _Honestly…'_ Sona thinks to herself. _'I wish he'll do something to you so you'll be gone.'_

* * *

"Hmm…" Issei leans on the crane machine behind him, its content now empty made by him. "Serafall Sitri… She actually looks like a kid, but damn, her breasts…"

Those weren't breasts of a kid's at all. He tried teasing her and she answered back like a provoked child. That means that she's somewhat child-minded, or at the very least likes to act like one. These type of girls can be tricky for him, but fun to play with.

"… That girl who came in later though… I believe she's a relative. They do look alike. Maybe her daughter, or sister." Issei _is_ aware that Serafall is actually really old now, but that wouldn't stop him from enjoying her child-like body. "She's a cutey too. A threesome would be nice…"

As he pull the trolley full of stuff toys and figurines behind him, he continued on daydreaming. "Agh, I just remembered Rias and her peerage… Man I wanna fuck them so hard… except Kiba, of course. But damn iiiittt…"

It's so early in the morning and he's already complaining about such a thing. Not to mention he just had rough and long sex with a certain blonde Phenex. It's as if his **Lust Incarnate** …

"I wonder if there are some lost little girls around here, or naïve girls who talks to strangers… Kehehe. Oh, perfect. All this stuff toys can attract some, I bet." He rushes all around the city, his smile getting bigger and bigger by the second. "Hey, you there…"

Teary onyx eyes stare back at him, with the girl sniffling a little. "U-Uhu… Mama… Where's Mama?"

"I know where your Mama is!" Issei smiles kindly at the smaller girl, and points to an alleyway. "She said that she'll meet you over there…"

"R-Really?"

* * *

The Gremory Peerage's vacation lasted longer than expected, but alas, they still have to go back to school. Rias and Akeno are waiting outside the Gremory mansion, with Kiba and shortly Koneko showing up next. They all have their packed things, and are now just waiting for the carriage to take them to the Demon World Train Station.

"Where's…" Just when Koneko was about to ask where Issei is, the man in question emerges from inside the mansion, pulling his own wheeled-bag.

"Yo." Issei greets them, a pair of sunglasses hiding his eyes.

"Good morning, senpai." The nekomimi replies. "And… Ravel."

After Ravel announced her being Issei's first servant, she also declared her idea to live with her King. Somehow, it looks like her parents accepted, so they couldn't really say anything about it.

Of course, Issei helped her 'persuade' the girl's parents.

Ravel Phenex humbly followed her new King from behind. Upon hearing her name, she smugly smiles back at Koneko. "Koneko. You still look like the candy-stealer that you are."

"How many times do I have to…" She sighs in resignation. "Senpai, me and everyone will go to president's carriage. You have yours now, right?"

"Yes. We'll be following you behind." Issei ruffles her hair and smiles. "Don't worry. I won't go anywhere."

"T-That's not what I was trying to say…" Koneko bashfully looks away. She grabs his intruding hand with both of hers and stops him from messing her hair even more. "Senpaaaii." She lightly glares at him.

"Don't touch Onii-chan!" Ravel pulls Issei away from the nekomimi. "Onii-chan is mine!"

"But he was the one who…"

Off to Rias', Akeno's and Kiba's side, the three is talking about a certain trending topic around the demon realm these past few days.

"I heard that the victims wouldn't even talk anymore after they're found." Akeno said in sadness.

"Maniacs aren't anything new here, but a serial rapist?" Rias says in incomprehension. "It's certainly a first."

Kiba sighs. "One of my companions here said that one of the victims was just a lost twelve years old little girl… It's horrible."

Issei suddenly sneezes. "Achoo!... Ack. Is somebody talking about me?..." He looks around in confusion. "Ah, the life of a popular guy like me."

Both Ravel and Koneko heard that, and just giggled.

"Wha… hey! I'm really popular!"

 **=-…-=**

"How many time have I told you, Raynare!" Mittelt yells in the fallen's face, annoyed. "I'm. Not. Interested!"

"Oh come on. It'll be just a quick meet-up." Raynare tried persuading the blonde fallen. "Or could it be that the rumor Freed has been spreading is really true…?"

"What rumor?!" Mittelt's eyes widen. When it comes to the crazy priest, nothing can ever be good.

"He said that you're a lesbian."

"I'M NOT! THAT STUPID FREAK!" Mittelt yells in anger. "I just,… just no, okay Raynare? I'm not in the mood to fool around right now."

"Like you've ever fooled around…" Raynare whispers.

"S-Shut up."

"Oh well. You'll meet him one way or another, anyway." Raynare walks away, frowning. "Don't say I didn't give you a better choice."

Mittelt just rolls her eyes. She _knows_ that whoever Raynare wanted to meet her, it's _that_ guy. The man taking those pictures. Maybe he got tired on Raynare and the fallen suggested her next. No way in hell will she do that though.

"… But Raynare's beautiful… Just be satisfied with a single girl, bastard." She whispers to herself.

Taking her mind off the current subject, she remembers her new friend (blackmailer), Himejima Akeno. This time, the devil was threatening her of spreading the picture of the fallen wearing lewd and bizarre outfits, like the bunny suit, angel cosplay or the devil costume.

But somehow, Mittelt couldn't resist going back to her, as if she's being drawn to the older girl. When she's near the mentioned devil, everything feels calm and safe, like she'd protect her from any kind of harm. She doubts that Akeno will really do that though, but it still feels like that way to her.

"Their vacation should be finished today…" She remembers the date Akeno gave to her. "I guess I'll be visiting her again tonight." Mittelt sighs, but a small smile found its way to her lips.

* * *

The trip towards the human realm was short and quiet. Nothing in particular really happened while they were riding, except for the quick and witty banter of Ravel and Koneko, or Issei secretly ogling the cute workers of the train. Before they know it, they're already back. Each of them bid farewell to each other, and started walking towards their home.

"Onii-chan, Koneko said that your house is bigger than Rias?" Ravel says to the boy.

"Yeah. To me though, it isn't that big anymore. Maybe I got used to it." Issei shrugs. Ravel hugs his left hand closer to her all of a sudden. "Hm?"

"She also said that all of your maids… are girls." Her voice lost all the sweetness she have before.

"Well, they're all the girls I rap— ehem, bed before you. Now they're living with me as my maids." He points out. "Don't worry, they'll serve you too like they're serving me. Just don't make them do something ridiculous like killing themselves."

"Okay…"

After some minutes of small talk, Issei could finally see his big-ass gate off in the horizon. Squinting his eyes a little harder, he could see two unknown figures waiting outside, for some reason.

"Ack, is it those stupid solicitors again?" He whispers in disgust.

As they got closer, Issei's heart started aching, for unknown reasons. He had to stop a single step just to clutch his heart. "What the heck…?"

"Onii-chan?" Ravel asks him in worry.

"N-Naah, it's nothing." He shakes his head and continues to trudge forward. _'What is this pain…?'_

When they finally got close enough, Issei's eyes widened. Everything was still the same. Her caramel hair, her scent, her body. Though she looked much older and beautiful now, Issei wouldn't forget _that_ face. He wonders how he even forgot about her in the first place. This bitch was the reason why he strived to be a _trillionaire_ , for god's sake.

"Irina…" Issei quietly says.

"I-Issei." Irina shakily smiles at him. "Long time no see." She glances at Ravel beside Issei awkwardly.

Issei closes his eyes, breathing out to calm his mind. When he looked up, his false kind smile was back. "Yes, it's been a long time indeed."

"We're here for a mission from the church…" She states their objective, not looking at him in the eye. "Though this girl suggested that we visit you first for taking care of Asia here…"

Issei looks at the other girl beside him. Since they were wearing black cloaks, he couldn't really tell, but judging from her face, Issei could say that this girl's hiding a bombshell-of-a-body.

"It's nice to meet you again, Ise." The girl greets him with a smile.

' _Ise?'_ He wonders why she addressed him with such familiarity. "'Again'? I'm sorry, but I don't think I—"

"I-It's me, Yuichiro." She slowly laughs like it's a bad joke. "My real name's Xenovia, by the way…"

"Ahaha. Yuichiro?" Issei laughs back, his face frozen. "Wait, WHAT?!"

"I-It's a long story." Xenovia scratches her cheek.

"… Alright. Let's get inside." Issei lost his composure for a second. He needs to collect his mind for a while first, and the trek towards his mansion should be long enough.

"Uh, Ise?" Xenovia says to the boy, drawing his attention. "Who's that girl beside you?"

"Oh, her? She's Ravel, my little s—"

"Sex slave." Ravel finishes for him.

"Yeah." Issei, his mind still disoriented, just agreed to the girl.

Irina and Xenovia stops their walking in shock.

"Wait, NO!"

 **=[Chapter End]=**

 **A/N:** Slow start, I know. Well, if you've learned a lesson from my previous chapters, then you must know that some wicked shit is just waiting around the corner when you least expect it… Kehehe.

 **Did you notice…  
#3**

what Issei's preferred girl is?

 _ **Just remember. Everything I write is an illusion.  
**_ Blazeo-kun


	12. Chapter 11: Their Story

**A/N:** ONE WEEK LATE. I'm very sorry readers. T~T My older brother caught me writing 'this', and deleted _all_ of my stories in my laptop.

He said that a little girl shouldn't write this? Hah! Screw him! And I'm not little! I just haven't hit my growth spurt yet!... 16 is still early, right…?

I'll format his hard disk next time I touch his computer… Say goodbye to your games and hentai, jerk.

 **=[Chapter XI: Their Story]=**

Issei, Ravel, Irina and Xenovia is now sitting inside his large living room. White and gold hue can be seen in every direction, a large fireplace placed on the far left of the room. The sofas are comfy to sit at, and the warm feeling the fireplace gave off still made the extravagant atmosphere feel homey. In short, it's the perfect blend between elegant and cosy.

"Have a seat there." Issei gestures to Irina and Xenovia to the sofa beside them. Ravel follows him quietly to his couch, and sits near him. The two visitors take off the hood of their cloak, showing their faces.

Issei picks up the bell lying on the glass table between them, ringing it. Not long after, a pair of maids enters the room, both bowing respectfully to them before talking.

"Master. What can we do for you?" They both say in unison. Taking a closer look, these two teenage girls are actually twins, with their left and right pony tails the only thing distinguishing them from each other.

"Tea for me. Ravel?" He looks at her.

"Milk, please." Ravel smiles at them, though Issei could easily see it's fake. Ravel _doesn't_ like his maids.

"Irina, Yui—, Xenovia? What do you want?" Issei glances at them, asking.

Irina was staring at the maids for some time now, and just came back to reality after being called by Issei. "J-Just tea. Thank you."

"Water's okay." Xenovia says at them.

After hearing everything, the two maids quietly go out of the room and bid farewell. Irina breaks the silence, pointing out the obvious thing.

"Issei, you're… really rich now." Irina says in a low voice.

"… Well, what can I say. Hard work and a strong motivation can do wonders." Issei shrugs. "More importantly, I want to know everything about Yu— Xenovia."

"Ah, about that." Xenovia slightly blushes once again, but still kept talking. "The day when you and Irina met me, that was me being leashed by my dad, trying to make me act like a boy and be a 'better' exorcist—"

"Okay, you can stop there." Issei holds up his hand. "Xenovia, I only have one sentence to tell you."

"W-What is it?" Xenovia blinks at him.

"Give me back my fury and anger." Issei whispers.

"I feel cheated. I feel like my whole life was a lie. Tch, I wanna kill every Yuichiro I'll meet…!" He started grinding his fingernails on his teeth while quickly saying a curse-like chant in a low voice. "Kill kill kill kill…"

"O-Onii-chan?!" Ravel exclaims beside the boy when he started hugging his knees and rocking back and forth. "What's wrong?!"

Irina and Xenovia sweatdrops.

"… Ah." Issei slaps his own face for losing composure there. "E-Excuse me. Ehem." He calmly sits properly once again as if nothing happened. "Oh, perfect. The drinks are here."

Xenovia, Irina and Ravel were just about to say that the maids weren't there yet, but the girls in question suddenly open the door and enter. The three blinked in confusion at that, but Ravel in particular didn't really think much of it.

As the glasses containing each of their drinks were placed on the table, Ravel discreetly raises an eyebrow, her eyes staring at her drink. She takes a sip from her milk, and immediately returns it.

"Mm. It tastes great." Ravel glances at her smiling brother. An unsaid conversation passed between their eyes, going unnoticed by their two visitors.

"Nothing less for my visitors and little sister." Issei raises his tea and drinks it.

"Hmm. It does smell nice." Xenovia nods to herself.

Irina studies Issei's strange smile at them for a moment, but later gives up on it. _'I thought that Issei would have had a grudge on me from my past actions, but… Well, I'm not complaining.'_ Irina smiles back at him, and grabs her tea.

Just as the two were about to finally taste it, a ringing tone interrupts them, the sound coming from Xenovia's cloak.

Issei couldn't stop himself from clicking his tongue. "Tsk…"

Xenovia answers the phone after excusing herself. She walks away for a minute. "Hello? Ah, the…"

"That must be the church calling us." Irina explains to the two. "We weren't really planning on staying long, so if it's really the church, we should get going…"

"W-Wait." Issei stands up from his relaxed position, his smile twitching. "Won't you at least drink these? Leaving without finishing them is rude, you know?"

"Oh, I guess you're right…" Irina thought that she heard him stutter, but dismissed it as her own imagination. "Well the—"

"Irina, it's an emergency." Xenovia hastily returns to her partner. "The missing parts of Excalibur had been located. We need to get there as soon as possible."

"What? Where were they?" Irina stands in alert, completely forgetting about Issei's request.

"B-But the tea and wate—"

"I'm sorry, Issei. I and Irina need to go to our mission now. I hope you understand." Xenovia lightly bows at him and practically drags Irina with her to the door.

"Wait!"Before Issei knew it, the two were already gone. "… Shit!" He slams his fist on his leg, cursing.

"Ahh, too bad Onii-chan. They didn't drink your aphrodisiac." Ravel elegantly picks her cup up and sips on it. "I don't mind drinking mine though. It actually tastes nice."

"Tch." Grumbling, Issei ruffles his own hair in frustration. "How'd you even know that there's aphrodisiac mixed in with your drinks?"

"I will never forget that smell, Onii-chan." Ravel smiles mischievously at him. Ravel crawls toward Issei, leaning in closer to his face inch by inch. She lightly kisses him, giggling.

"Uh uh. Not now." Issei throws her to the other side of the sofa, making the blonde girl yelp in surprise. "Too much of anything is never good. We just did it like, two hours ago. Give yourself a rest." Issei sighs and stands up. "I'm going for a walk. Just, masturbate to remove the aphrodisiac in your system, or ask the maids for some help." The boy sluggishly exits the room, sighing again.

Ravel blinks for a couple times first, then blushes. "Onii-chan… refused me?!"

* * *

Issei crossed his arms behind his head, aimlessly walking on the streets of Kuoh. True, he wanted to get Irina and maybe Xenovia too earlier, but getting cockblocked like that dispelled his pent up lust. Man, he _really_ hates getting blueballed.

"What should I do…" Issei looks up in the sky boringly. "We just arrived from the demon world. I'm sure Rias and everyone's resting for now." So the ORC club's out. He wanted to visit there, but if there's nobody there, he'd rather not.

"If I go to the church, Raynare's going to hound me again, so nah. I'd like to meet with Asia again though." Issei closes his eyes, humming.

"Oh, it's Issei!" He hears somebody running up to him from behind, making him glance.

"Freed?" As Issei looks him up from up to down, he raises one of his eyebrows. "Weird seeing you outside your base. What're you doing here?"

"Well, aside from looking for devils, I was waiting for a certain package to arrive." Freed grins widely.

"Well aren't you lucky. You found a handsome one." Issei smiles back, but Freed doesn't. The priest looks around him from left to right, then frowns.

"Where?"

"Freed, you fucking idiot." Issei rolls his eyes. "Forget about that. What's this about a package you're talking about?"

Freed gestures the universal sign for money while grinning.

"Freed, you fucking greedy idiot…" Issei whispers. "Alright, I'll pay for the info. Not like I have anything better to do anyway."

"Well mister rich guy, what I'm waiting for is a very important item for a certain side on the Fallen Angel's faction." The silver-haired man leans in to his ears and covers his mouth. "It's a device that extracts Sacred Gears, I heard."

Issei didn't waste any time. No unnecessary words or sentence, no lag or beating around the bush.

"Name your price, Freed."

"Ah, you know I can't do that Ise-boy. There are things that you can't really buy in this wor—"

Issei smiles at him. "Bullshit. I'll double it. Deal?"

Freed slowly chuckles and scratches his head. "Damn, Issei."

* * *

 _ **I am fate, and nobody can defy me.**_

 **=-f_At_E-=**

Among many popular and strong peerages, Rias Gremory's is one of the most well known and liked. Not because they are overwhelmingly strong, but because of the variety of her members. One is an outcast Nekomimi, another one's an unconfident girl hiding behind her façade, and lastly, a homicidal crow with not-so-hidden sadistic urges.

The first one, Tojou Koneko as she is called, is an insecure little wimp, content on hiding behind her older sister's shadow. You see, this cat was born as the black sheep of the family, having been born a low-class youkai, a nekomimi, while her whole family was a nekoshou. Truly an unfortunate kitten.

On the other hand, her big sister, Kuroka, is better than her in all aspects. Talent, power, intelligence, beauty. Kuroka is the revered ace of the _whole_ nekoshou race, and arguably the whole Youkais. Her power is said to rival even that of their great leader, Yasaka of the nine tails.

Koneko never thought of improving herself, resigning on thinking that a weakling like her could ever stand up to her big sister. Instead, she just let everything be handled by her far more perfect sibling, and hid behind her glory and fame. Kuroka was also content with this, as she would protect Koneko with all she has. She also doesn't want to endanger her life by bringing her to the harsher side of the world.

"Why are you even alive?"

Alas, their family thought otherwise. Kuroka shone _too_ brightly, that the images of the plain and useless Koneko vanished within their clan. The contrast between them became larger and wider, until the little white kitten found herself unable to even step close to her big sister.

What do you do with trash? You 'clean' them up.

Koneko was banished and assassinated by her own family. She didn't know who instigated it, but all she knew was that it hurt. Left on her last breath, Koneko realized that she was just a waste of space on their house, and her thinking that Kuroka was her sister was laughable. She's just a mere nekomimi, for god's sake. How come she didn't realize this sooner?

"Onee-chan…" Koneko softly muttered from the ground, her eyes closed. Blood trailed down from the corner of her lips, her bloody hand clutching the stab wound on her stomach. "I… don't want to… die… Onee-chan…!" Tears of fear and regret filled her eyes, the cat mewling softly all the while.

Here she was, on a random place on the forest at night, lying on the ground above her own pool of blood. With no one to help her, no one to notice her. Even if they do know she's here, who would help a nobody like her?

"Everything… feels so cold…" Koneko raised her arm, looking at the dark red liquid dropping off from it. "Blood… cold… so, sleepy…"

The dead kitten finally quieted down, her soft breathing dying out. Just then, somebody appeared from a nearby bush, their figure foreshadowed by the moon above. On their hand, a black Rook Piece can be seen.

"Shirone…"

 **=-Fa_T_e-=**

Sariel lived a happy life when she was just a child. Well, mostly. She grew up with both her shrine priestess mother and fallen angel father, living a fulfilled life and tending to the shrine they live at. All in all, Sariel's life _was_ perfect.

Until that happened.

No, the tragedy that shook her on her original timeline didn't happen this time. Her father never left, and her mother lived. For a short while.

Sariel had always been a strange child. She loved slowly killing forest animals every day, hearing their pitiful cry as they drew their last breath. Sariel can't get enough of watching their gut spilling all over the ground, their heart still pulsating for a few seconds after she forcefully gouges it out of their body.

She was a _really_ strange child.

So when her father found a dead body of a school girl inside her closet, they were _really_ alarmed.

"Sariel! Who's that?! Why is a dead person in your closet?!" Her father relentlessly shook the young girl's shoulder.

"She's there since the backyard's already full. I couldn't find a spot to bury her…" Sariel smiles slightly at her terrified father. "What's wrong, daddy?"

The missing visitors of their shrine. Once in a while, people who visit the shrine would mysteriously vanish without a trace, alarming their family. Apparently, he and his wife were the only ones who were troubled by that.

98 people went missing in the span of two months. He once wondered what those towers of rock her daughter likes to stack up on their backyard were for, but now it all makes sense.

Those were gravestones, a mark she put to know which spot were already 'occupied'.

"Ne, daddy. Teach me more about lightning magic. I want mine to become stronger… and painful." Sariel hugged her petrified father. "Please?"

"No! Sariel, you're killing people!" Snapping back to reality, he tried to do the same to her daughter.

"…" Sariel blinks. "What about my question? I want to improve my lightning magic."

"Didn't you hear me, Sariel?! You'r—"

"I don't care about that. They die, they die. That's all to it, isn't it?"

Sariel said that half-heartedly. She looked uninterested, like they were just talking about a normal and mundane topic. Her father can't believe his eyes.

This news inevitably reached the top of the heads of fallen angels, with her father being one of the higher ups of their race. Within just a week, everyone, including her father, had agreed to 'take care' of Sariel. This particular mission was kept secret to her mother, who refused to believe that her child could do that.

Sariel was lead to an uninhabited part of the underworld, a barren wasteland infested with stray devils and fallen angel rebels. At first they thought she'd die if they just left her alone there, but they were proven wrong. Sariel slaughtered everything within that area, scorching the already dry land with her holy lightning.

Though unexplained, the little girl was able to toe-to-toe with several veteran fallen angels who survived the Great War. Each small scale troops that they send to kill her never returned. Grigori was forced to use everything they had in the end. They couldn't afford to underestimate her prowess anymore.

122 four-winged fallens, 22 six-winged, 4 Cadre-class, and the Governor-General. That's what it took to finally bring down the _monster_ that was known as Sariel.

Have you ever wondered why Azazel and the Fallens were the first to withdraw from the Great War? It's because of Sariel _halving_ their population.

And so Sariel slowly died from the numbing pain of the holy light blades impaled on her body. Despite this, she kept her smile unwavering.

"S-So this is pain… Ufufufu…" Sariel closes her eyes. "It, hurts… hurts, too much…"

Her body died, buried under the sands of time. At least, that's what happened for the next fifty years.

One day, a certain crimson haired little girl clutched a Queen Piece inside her hand, scaling a particularly large rock in front of her. Once she reached the top, she smiled at the figure in front of her.

"You'll be my Queen." Rias smiled brightly. "What should your name be, though?..."

 **=-fA_tE-=**

Once, there was a great kingdom. This great kingdom was lead by an even greater king, a named that resonated its power and fame even to this day.

King Arthur.

King Arthur led his noble knights to impossible quests and missions, yet with his tactical mind and prowess, they always miraculously prevailed. He was truly a _perfect_ king. Partnered with his trusty sword, the Excalibur, the legendary king conquered, and ruled, everything.

But behind her faultless façade, hid a vulnerable girl.

Her family _never_ wanted a girl, as being a female meant being weak and useless to them. She had to _kill_ her feminine side, and live up to their expectations.

She didn't want to be useless. Or at least, she couldn't afford to.

And so King Arthur was born. Untouchable, powerful, revered. The complete opposite of her. Yes, _she_ should just vanish. Die. Nobody needed her anyway.

But she knew she didn't want that. She wanted to live too. Live a normal, sweet life of a girl. Befriend girls of her age, fall in love and marry.

Maybe doing that once in a while won't hurt?

And so she did. She met a lonely traveller one night, and befriended him. Not long after, her pure heart had fallen to the kind and sincere man, even more so when he confessed to her.

This is it. This was what she wanted. It _should_ have been a happy ending. What went wrong?

Everything.

"Sir, the demons have breached the eastern gate! Our troops are still trying to cover the civilians at the southern gate! We don't have anyone to stop the demons there!"

One, uneventful night, the moon turned red, the same color that stained the floor and walls of her kingdom. One by one, everyone was slaughtered by the demonic beings, while the good looking females were captured and brought to who-knows-where.

The man that she fell in love with was actually Asmodeus, the Demon prince of Lust. He planned to bring her kingdom to ruin right from the start.

Being a girl, she left herself wide open to the demon's seduction, and fell in love to him. He used her to extract information about the kingdom, and ultimately, to cause its downfall.

The golden crown that adorned her head rattled to the ground, along with her raggedy wig. Her widened eyes looked up to see the grinning face of the brown-haired man she _truly_ loved.

"It looks like the great King Arthur were all bark and no bite." The horned demon quipped at her, laughing. "Disappointing, really."

Before she knew it, tears streamed down her unblemished face. This was all her fault. If she wasn't so weak, if she didn't act like that…. No, if she wasn't a girl to begin with, this shouldn't have happened.

"Goodbye, wench." Asmodeus conjured a dark orb above his palms.

"Asmodeus…" Artoria cries one last time to him. "Tell me… was your love nothing but an illusion too…?"

"If it makes you feel better, then I'll tell you this."Asmodeus gave her his toothy smirk one last time, and threw the projectile. "Your body wasn't so bad. You would have made a great sex toy."

Artoria died, forever. She _needed_ to die.

Being Artoria was a mistake.

* * *

Issei smiles at him. "Bullshit. I'll double… wait…" He looks around him, searching for nothing. "… what was that?"

 **=[Chapter End]=**

 **A/N:** Random info-dump. So lazy, I know. Since it's the start of a new season, story times are bound to happen. Of course, these are just the tip of the iceberg. Fate's going to go more in depth in later chapters~!

Guest's review from chapter 8: How'd you know that Fate's trying to set… well, fate, to its right course? It's perfectly correct, by the way. Don't tell me you guessed that from those three short sentences Fate said at the end of chapter 3…? If you did, well… cookies for you.

And about Issei's title… Sorry to disappoint you, but Issei is 'just' the Prince of Lust. No surprise anywhere there.

But knowing Blazeo-kun, my writer persona, there'll probably be some twisted twist somewhere there. And about Luka, no, he isn't a Prince. I just demonized him, is all.

To all other readers, thank you for the support and 'nice' comments for Issei. He's really flattered to be called a literal demon, let me tell you.

 **!IMPORTANT!:** Readers, what's your say about 'GenderBending'? I myself take it very seriously, so if there's somebody who's going to be genderbend, it's going to be serious and not random. Like Kiba's up there.

I'm asking whether I should put more genderbent characters. More genderbent characters mean more possibility on the ero-side of the fic, while maintaining their genders means much more serious and destructive fight scenes. What do you think?

 **!IMPORTANT!:** Hulk wants beta-reader. Hulk pays cookies! Yum yum!

 **Did you notice…  
#4**

the miscolored Rook Piece? What could that mean?

 _ **Just remember. Everything I write is an illusion.  
**_ Blazeo-kun


End file.
